Simport Drama
by Total Simaniac
Summary: Senior Year is here for the students in the Royal Academy. For some of the students, this might just seem like an easy ride for them, while some others, might not get the best luck. There's love, drama, and betrayals that come with the price of being in a town like Simport. MySims is owned by EA.
1. First Day of School

Simport, Maine...

One of the largest cities in the east side of the state...

Mainly known for it's wild parties and overall, being some fun town. But it's all fun and games when it's you look pass all that fun, and see a deeper meaning within the people who live in this town...

In one of the houses in the neighborhood area...

A boy was laying in his bed, hearing the alarm clock going off. The loud beeping was going off, causing the young man to sit up, and then presses the button on the clock, turning it off. The man stood up from the bed, and got ready for the first day of school.

After a couple minutes of getting ready, the boy stood in front of his mirror, seeing what he looked like. He stood there, looking at himself, seeing what he looks like. He has blonde spiky hair, with brown eyes, he had a dark blue blazer with a white-buttoned down shirt underneath as well as a black necktie, as well as black dress pants, and brown loafers.

'_Well Travis, it's Senior Year of high school. One more year, and you're out of the Royal Academy._' The man, or Travis Dylan, said in his own thoughts. '_I can tell that this year is going to end in one or two ways...one, you get bullied by Chaz McFreely even worse than you do this year, or...two, get your ass kicked by Chaz McFreely, as well as Derek._' The boy narrowed his eyes, glaring at his own reflection. '_Glad to know that my year is going to be good._'

Travis looks down, straightening out his blazer, ready to leave his bedroom. He picks up his backpack, and then walks down the stairs. But before he can go, the blonde boy stopped in front of the door out.

The blonde boy looks around, wondering if his dad was around the house. He assumes that his dad is off at work now. Ever since his dad got the divorce with his mother, Travis was left alone at his house time to time. It feels pretty lonely in the house whenever his dad is out.

Such is life, Travis always thinks to himself...

With one more sigh, Travis exits his house, heading over to the street. He had one certain 'friend' that was on his way over to the front of his house. Or, in other words, the person who's his one ride to school, until after school.

Then comes a speeding red car, heading over to the front of his house. The car slows down in front of the blonde boy, nearly getting a shocked expression out of him. The window rolls down, revealing another male inside the car, sitting in the front seat.

"Hello chump." The man inside said.

The man in question has hair similar to Travis's, only red, has a small beard on his chin, and blue sunglasses. The man was also wearing a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, as well as dark blue jeans. The man is Chaz McFreely, a motorcycle driver who is often seen doing stunts around school, and is dating the leader of the cheerleading squad. Travis gets into the car, sitting next to Chaz.

"Hello Charles." Travis mutters, placing his backpack onto the seat in front of him. Chaz glared at him.

"It's Chaz." The biker said. "Second, you're lucky I don't boot your ass onto the ground just for seemingly having a disgruntled attitude." Travis groans, before sighing to himself.

"Sorry...it's not everyday that your birthday is the end of summer vacation, and then school is the very next day." The blonde leans back on the driver seat, as Chaz began to drive. "...Then on that very next day...one of the bullies in school ends up being the one to drive you to school." Travis rolls his eyes. "But hey...at least this is the last year I'll EVER be driving next to you."

"Unless you decide college."

"Oh, yeah...I'll be knowing how to drive by then."

"Don't count on it..."

"Shut up..."

"Hey, keep in mind, you're lucky I don't boot your sorry ass out of my car."

"Right..."

After a bit of a drive, Chaz and Travis finally made it to the Royal Academy. Some students were standing around the place, talking to each other, or they are just standing around doing...whatever really. Travis and Chaz walked up the school's steps, heading over to the doors inside the building.

"You know, you could've just dressed in that United Kingdom shirt that you always like to wear." Chaz said to him. "Besides, the school uniform thing is optional now."

"Uh, no. If I stay by the rules, I stay by the rules." Travis said to the biker next to him. Chaz scoffs.

"Oh wow...a rule-follower. The rules of this school hasn't left your brain since last year, hasn't it?" The biker pokes the blonde man in his head. "You really need to learn how to have a little fun in your life, dude." Travis swipes the hand out of his face.

"I know how to have fun, Chaz. I also know how to take things seriously."

"Well, more...since you're a bit of a buzzkill." Travis rolled his eyes.

"Look, are we done here? I want to just go into class, and just try to have a good first day of school. Alright?" Chaz nods, holding up his hands, walking down the steps, allowing Travis to enter the school house. "Thank you." Travis enters the school, as Chaz places his hands in his pockets, heading off to the left. He scoffs to himself, as he thinks to himself.

'_I swear, that Travis Dylan kid can be such a buzzkill when it comes to rules. He's beginning to sound like Amelia or that Luis kid._' Chaz said in his thoughts as he is walking away from the front doors of the school.

* * *

So Travis was now walking to find a bulletin board, trying to find what his first class was. For him, or to all students anyway, his first class was actually an assembly. Guess the first place he has to go to is the auditorium. So, to that location he goes.

The blonde boy carries his backpack on his way to the location that he has to go to. When he arrived at the auditorium, he found that a lot of other students have beaten him to this location first. He walked over to one of the empty seats, sitting himself down, as he stared at the stage, waiting for something to happen. Placing his backpack down side his legs, Travis sits back up, looking forward.

The chattering among the many students began to die down, as the principal of the school, Rosalyn, came walking over to the podium. The woman has a short brown hair with a buttoned-down blue shirt, as well as a matching color long skirt. She use to be the mayor of Simport, before Skip Rogers ended up becoming the mayor out of nowhere. Travis doesn't really know what truly happened there, however.

Approaching the podium, Rosalyn began to speak...

"Hello students, old and new." Rosalyn said into the podium's microphone. "My name is Rosalyn P. Marshall, and I am going to be your principal. Now, as some of you may know, the Royal Academy is the perfect place for a healthy education, from math to science...from history to art...from music to...to P.E." Rosalyn continued to speak as she places her hands together. "Now, I am aware that some of you are going to be graduating this year, as a matter of fact...and from the times you were here, studying or hanging out with friends, I will miss you when you all are on your own..."

Travis sat there, feeling a bit encouraged by hearing this being said by his principal. Truth be told, even though he has some tendencies to be off partying and being a fool like some of the students, he was good friends with his principal nonetheless. He will miss a lot when he's off doing this own thing when he's finally off and graduated.

"To some that are graduating this year, I must tell you all this." Rosalyn said, continuing after that short few minutes of silence. "...After graduation, life can be a little bit...tricky, as close as I can be blunt." Travis was a bit worried hearing that being said. What did Rosalyn mean when she said that? The principal continued to talk. "Some of you might end up experiencing some challenges. For the future, it's the Academy's job to make sure that you face those challenges in life. Anytime you are needing for guidance, you know the people that you can turn to." Rosalyn smiled, before holding out her hands. "To the students who are new here, I welcome you all to the Royal Academy."

Travis continued to sit there, looking forward, before the principal started to talk about what subjects are going to be in the Academy. So, typical stuff. After the principal ended the speech with what subjects there are in this school, the students were on their way out. Travis stood up from the chair he was sitting on, heading out with the rest of the students.

* * *

Outside the auditorium...

Travis exits the room, and starts to head back to the bulletin board that he was at before. He walked over to the board that was on the wall next to one of the vending machines, looking at the papers that were on the board, looking at what his first class was going to be this morning.

Placing his index finger on the paper, he looks at who had what times, until a voice came from nearby. By the sound of the voice, he almost didn't recognize it at first. But after a few seconds later, he instantly knew who it was.

"Travis. Long time no see." The female voice said.

Travis looks behind himself, seeing a girl who was about an inch shorter than him. She has blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She is wearing a black jacket with a pink strapless tank-top underneath, as well as blue skinny jeans, as well as green sandals. Travis knew who this girl was indeed.

This girl is Summer Baxter. The Royal Academy's head cheerleader. Also, she is Chaz McFreely's girlfriend. To Travis, she always seem like a nice girl to be around, but parts of him worry if the kindness that she shows is either her faking it, or it's genuine. At least to Travis, she doesn't really act like a completely stuck-up popular girl.

"It's been a long time..." Summer said, smiling at him. "I've been in New York for about almost my entire summer." Travis chuckles hearing that, while tugging the backpack closer onto his shoulder.

"Uh...nice." Travis said. "So uh...did Chaz join along with you?" Travis only asked this, mainly because he knew that Chaz was actually bored in New York before living in Maine.

"Yes, he did. He came to visit me, while I was job searching for myself."

"Really now? What job did you apply for?"

"Hmm...call it unlike me to select...but I thought lifeguard would be good enough for me." Summer unfolds her arms, continuing to talk. "Tad, or Flipper, is wanting me to train for this job on the weekends."

Travis scoffs, before looking off to the left, and then the right. From the past times he talks to Summer, Chaz was always super annoyed whenever he would be talking to her. Maybe it's because Chaz hates other boys talking to his girlfriend, or it's just because Chaz hates his guts. Maybe. But Travis didn't really have much the time to care about that. He looks at Summer again.

"It's kind of going to suck that me and Chaz are not really going to hang out together during the weekends. Because I was planning on going to the mall with him this Sunday." Summer said, rolling her eyes. She shrugged one shoulder, not really caring one bit, the more she thought about it. "To be fair, at least I'll be doing myself some good with a job like the one I'm getting." She looks at Travis. "Any job ideas, for yourself?"

Travis shook his head quickly hearing that being asked. "Wh-What? Oh, I-I actually...well, gee...I actually was so focused on what happened between my mom and dad that I just...never actually gave it any sort of thought..." The blonde boy then frowned, before smiling with a bit of a hand wave. "You know what? I still have time, you know? It's still Senior Year of high school for me and you, so that gives me...like...what? Nine months or so? I can totally figure out what my future is by then."

"You sure you don't need help?"

"Nope. I got this all under control, Summer."

Travis looks to the left, noticing Chaz was on his way inside the school house right now. The biker was talking with a couple of his friends, before turning his head towards the direction of the two blonde teens. He glared at Travis, placing his hands on his hips, appearing to be annoyed. Travis knew that look anywhere, he knew that Chaz was becoming a bit jealous, and that's not a good thing.

"Here comes your boyfriend..." Travis whispers to Summer, as the biker approached the two of them. Summer held up a hand, smiling at Travis, before turning her direction towards her boyfriend.

"Chaz, you're finally here, sweetie." Summer said, smiling at Chaz.

"Hey, babe." Chaz said, as the two kissed each other on the lips. Chaz then looks over to Travis. "So...chump, glad to see that you're here too. Talking to my girl while my back is turn." Travis rolled his eyes once again, before speaking.

"I'm not stealing your girl, Chaz..." Travis said, annoyed by the biker's attitude. "...Me and her were just talking. You and her were off to New York during your vacation, as well as the job she applied for, and...that's it. Believe me, Summer is WAY out of my league if you ask me." Chaz scoffs, looking down and up at Travis.

"By the way you've been following the rules around the Academy recently...you wonder why."

"Oh ha ha, asshole..." The blonde boy mutters. "...Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but can I not get some sort of fight out of you? It's our first day of school, and the last thing I need is detention on the very first day that I'm here." Summer turns her head towards her boyfriend.

"Just leave him be, Chaz. Me and Travis were, like, just talking anyway." Summer said. Chaz looks over to his girlfriend, before turning his head back to Travis again.

"You got lucky, Dylan..." Chaz said, pointing at the blonde boy. "Come on, baby, let's get to math class. Leave the chump to his lonesome..."

The couple walked off, leaving Travis standing there, watching them leave. The blonde boy mutters to himself, before beginning to walk off to his first class. He wants to have a good first day of school, but it's kind of hard considering that Chaz guy keeps getting in his way at times.

"Chaz says I'm no fun...I am fun..." Travis said. "It's just that things have been difficult for me lately...and..." Travis slaps his own forehead, before shaking his head in disgust. "Oh screw this...I just want to get to class before I lose my mind over that dumb motorcycle-loving psycho..." The boy continued to walk to his first class.


	2. The New Girl

So far the day hasn't really been too interesting for Travis. The day was really just any sort of basic first day of school that anyone faces in their lives. Same boring classes, same boring work, same boring...desks. Really, nothing too special throughout a majority of the day. But all of that is about to change.

It was about lunchtime, and as Travis expected, the food for today was pizza. A special treat for everyone on their first day. Travis was usually eating at Gino's Pizzeria when it comes to eating pizza, that restaurant has the best food. He walked into the line, collected two pizza slices, a bag of chips, and a soda from the vending machine that was out in the dining area of the cafeteria. Then he went to sit down.

He walked over to one of the tables that was in the middle of the room. It seemed like a good enough spot for him to sit down at. Good enough space for him to try to ease his mind, and eat to himself. Pretty peaceful, even with the rest of the students talking at once.

Sitting there, by himself, Travis looked around the many bunch of students, sitting around talking, until the sound of, yet another female voice came behind him. Much to his surprise, however, was that this voice was unlike any other voice from the many other students around Royal Academy. This sounded like a new voice.

"Uh...hello?" The voice said behind the blonde boy.

Travis blinked a couple times, a bit puzzled by that voice. He slowly turned to look behind himself, seeing there was a girl behind him. One that doesn't appear to be any student that he recalls knowing. The girl has on a green beanie with some yellow in it, as well as having two braids in her brown hair, as well as a hint of an upperbite. The girl was wearing a dark brown coat with a white polo shirt underneath, as well as a brown skirt. Travis never seen a girl like her around here before.

"Oh, hey. You seem like you're new around here." Travis said, looking down and up at the girl behind him. The girl crossed her arms, nodding her head.

"Yes, well..." The girl started off saying, while peering her eyes in a couple directions, before looking at the blonde boy again. "...Apparently, I don't really have anywhere around here to sit down at. So...I see your table over here, and I felt like you'd be a gentleman enough to allow me to sit with you." Travis blinked a couple times, before looking forward at the seat across from him.

"It's empty. Go ahead and sit down across from me." The girl smiled, and nodded her head.

"Oh, why thank you."

Sitting down, Travis took note of her accent. The voice sounded like she was from Great Britain. He felt like he could like a girl like this if she was willing to be friends with him. Once the girl was sitting down, Travis resumed the conversation once again.

"So uh...by the sound of your voice, are you from...Great Britain, or something?" Travis asked her. The girl across from him nodded her head.

"In a matter of fact, yes I am." The girl said. "I came here a couple months ago, since mother and father felt like moving here. It was a rather hard decision since I still had friends up in Britain." Liberty sighed. "I tried to change their minds before, but my feelings changed after being enrolled to this school." Travis smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, while leaning forward.

"Well that's good to hear. I guess." The blonde boy held up his hands, smiling while looking at his new friend, feeling like she might get the wrong idea. "Not wanting you to think I said that you leaving your town was for the best, I'm just saying that maybe you'd like this school. I know I do, at some parts of it anyway..."

Travis bite his lip, looking at this girl. He felt a bit foolish by trying to do small talk with this Liberty girl. He had no idea what to even say, so this seems a bit awkward for him. He sighed, before he began to tap his fingers on the table, not so sure with what to say next. But, Liberty decided to continue the conversation from there.

"May I ask how the students are around here? My parents were warned ahead of time that Simport was some sort of...city where the partying is the most common type of event that happens." Liberty asked him.

"Oh, the partying? Oh, don't mind that in Simport, you'd get use to it after awhile." Travis told her. "The whole thing about the partying all started back in the seventies when disco was first invented. The first building to ever be built in Simport is actually a club building, then from there, the eighties came, the partying was even more wild, but then the nineties came, it died down a little. Then...well, Sir Alder, somebody who use to live around here, passed away, then the partying was...kind of gone when that happened."

"Oh..." Liberty said, feeling guilty. "Who may Sir Alder be?"

"A man who is this expert racer or something. Chef Gino actually brought up some kid named Ghostly who's his grandson, or...at the very least, I'm certain that he is his grandson. From what I heard from Buddy, he and him are planning on visiting his grave some time this week or so." Travis sighed, before shrugging his shoulders. "Tell me anything about what's going to happen there, well, you got me."

"I see."

"Well, around 2007 is when the partying got back up and running. Most of the people around town were focusing on skateboarding and crap like that..." Travis rolled his eyes, as he wasn't much of a sports-fan, aside from soccer. "...But then 2010 came, and...Evelyn Gray and this evil guy, Morcubus...disappeared into the Nightmare Realm." Liberty's face went into a look of pure skeptical. He narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nightmare Realm? Is this some sort of joke?"

"Well...no. It's just some...urban legend around Simport that this woman who had her house trashed by some MorcuCorp guys, trying to find this Nightmare Crown...but if you ask every single person around town, they will just tell you it's nothing more but a myth."

"I see...well, I won't be asking about that then."

"Good."

Sitting there, silently, not sure what to say next, Travis continued to tap his fingers on the table. He was about to say more, but then he decided to eat his lunch. Liberty decided to go and not speak either, since neither she had any way of continuing the conversation. To her, Travis seems like a silent man whenever he was at times. That's the impression Liberty got.

After a couple more minutes of sitting there and eating, the school bell rang. Travis and Liberty placed their trays away, and stood near the cafeteria doors.

"Sorry if I...went silent at the end there...I wanted to finish up lunch before the school bell rang." Travis said. "Sometimes the bell doesn't really work all that good, so it goes off more earlier than other times. Hopefully Rosalyn fixes it one day." Liberty smiled, before chuckling to that.

"Maybe she will one day." Liberty said, chuckling. "I must be making my way to my next class now. Thank you for allowing me to sit at your table with you." Travis smiled back at her.

"No problem. I'll see you around, okay Liberty?"

"Alright." After that was said, the two went two different directions.

* * *

While walking to his next class, Travis was passing by a couple vending machines that were next to each other one part of the school. Not noticing that Chaz was standing on the opposite side of the machines, from the direction he was walking. Once Travis was a good few inches away, Chaz spoke up.

"Hey chump. Noticed the new girl you were sitting with..." Chaz said, crossing his arms, leaning on the side of the vending machine. Travis stopped in his tracks, hearing the sound of the biker's voice. "So what do you think of a girl like that?" Travis slowly turned his body towards Chaz, glaring at him as he did such.

"Me and her just talked, Chaz." Travis said, bluntly. "Can you get off my back on this one?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought that you invited her over to your table because you probably want to get with her."

"Oh get real, man. She came to me first, and she just asked to sit at the table I was sitting at, in a civilized manner too, mind you." Travis tugs on his backpack, before turning back around. "It's just a friendship that me and her are starting, so don't up to any conclusions." Chaz scoffs.

"You're acting like a thing won't happen between you two." Chaz said sarcastically. "I can tell when a relationship is going to happen from a mile away, and by the looks of you and that beanie girl, you're probably going to have her as your wife within days, probably weeks." Travis just started to walk off, not wanting to say anything back to his bully. "Yeah you can walk away all you like, you can't deny that a girl like that is sexy to you."

"Shut up..." Travis mutters, still walking away from the biker.

"Fine...fuck you too than, man..."

Chaz stood up off of the vending machine, and began to make his way to the football field of the Royal Academy. But when he was walking towards the back door of the schoolhouse, Chaz was stopped by the sound of his girlfriend right behind him. He heard her running towards him, causing him to stop in his tracks. He looks behind himself, seeing Summer coming towards him.

"Chaz, I need to tell you something important." Summer said, running up to her boyfriend.

"Sure babe. What is it?" Chaz asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Tad called me."

"Who's Tad?"

"Flipper. The man who helped me apply for the lifeguard job. He was the one who called me." Summer pulled out her cell phone, showing him the phone. "He texted me earlier today, and told me that my training is going to start tomorrow in the afternoon. So I need somebody to drive me to the beach after school." Chaz smiled, looking at his girlfriend.

"Well you know who to run to babe." Summer chuckles, before pushing her boyfriend on the shoulder. "Anyways, I was thinking that...maybe this weekend, me and you go off and see a movie together? We can just hang out together before we go off and do homework to ourselves."

"Well, I have like, the lifeguard training also is needing to be done on the weekends." Summer smiled, before nodding her head. "But, I think I can get the time to go off to the movies with you when we get to this weekend." Chaz smiled, nodding his head.

"Alright." Chaz points behind himself. "Hey, I got to get to my next class. Think we can go to the football field together?" Summer smiled, looking at her boyfriend.

"Of course I can."

"Awesome, let's go then." Chaz and Summer exited the schoolhouse to head off to P.E. class.


	3. The Tomboy Part 1

After school, Chaz and Summer were hanging out with a couple of the students out in the school's parking lot. Chaz was sitting on the hood of his car, with Summer standing up and leaning on the side of it. A couple students were talking with Chaz to the left, while Summer was talking with a couple of her friends on the other side of the car. Chaz had his door open, letting the song '_Hot Blooded_' by Foreigner play, extremely loudly. All the while, everyone around was relaxed.

Without really knowing about it, in the distance, a girl was standing there watching the couple from nearby. The girl had on a blue baseball cap on top of her dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders, as well as visible freckles on the cheeks of her face. The girl was also wearing a black jacket with a dark blue t-shirt underneath, as well as baggy dark blue jeans, with black sneakers. By the looks of the couple, it seems like the person that this girl was looking at was mainly just Chaz. She rubs her chin, thinking about something as she was standing there.

'_That's Summer's boyfriend, huh? He doesn't seem like much._' The girl said in her thoughts.

The girl was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a teacher's voice nearby. Not near her, but at the parking lot. Looking at the parking lot, it seems like one of the teachers was complaining at Chaz and Summer for having many students stand around the school instead of heading home with the rest of the students. It seems like the teacher wasn't having the students hang out at the parking lot in this kind of manner any longer, especially out of Chaz.

So many of the students walked off, as the girl decided to not make herself look like she was just standing by the front door, then get complained at by that previous teacher. She walked passed the teacher, bowing her baseball cap at him as he passed, then heads over to the car where Chaz and Summer were getting themselves into. She had to talk to those two before she left.

Before Chaz couple began to head out to collect Travis and leave, the girl approached the car. The tomboy knocks on his window, getting the man inside's attention, causing him to not leave the parking lot just yet. Chaz rolled down his window, wondering what this person wants.

"Can I help you?" Chaz asked the tomboy.

"You're Summer Baxter's boyfriend, are you?" The tomboy asked. Chaz was a bit confused, before looking over to his girlfriend to his right. He then looks back at the tomboy once again. "Crystal Montell talks bad about Summer a lot." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Oh crap...another rebel girl who wants to insult me..." Summer said. "Can you get lost? I have like, no time to listen to some other girl who's annoyance I rather not listen to because..."

"I'm not here to talk to you, Summer. Between me and Crystal, you're Crystal's problem. Not mine."

"Then why are you here for?" Chaz asked the tomboy, raising an eyebrow, confused with what she wants. "Because by the looks of it, it seems like the only thing you're doing is wasting me and Summer's time." The tomboy gave the biker a smirk, glaring at him, as she remained leaning on his car.

"My name's Kathryn Morris. But you can call me Katie instead..." Katie pats the bottom part of the rolled-down window, before standing up. "...I was looking for you, Chaz. When Crystal brought you up to me...I felt like a sporty guy like you is...kind of interesting, I must say. Crystal said you are not on the football team, but hey, I can handle a guy like you anytime." The biker glared at her.

"What is the point of this, chump? You're beginning to waste our time."

"Well, between you and me, I am a skateboarding expert if you haven't noticed by the skateboard in my backpack, now tell me...how are you at skateboarding?"

"I no longer have a skateboard."

"Huh...well, I don't know how to ride a motorcycle. So that makes us one in the same on something."

"Really?" Summer groans, before looking out Chaz's window, glaring at the tomboy as she was standing there.

"If you don't mind, we have to leave now...so...like, can this conversation end like, right now?" Summer asked, completely annoyed with Katie talking to them.

The tomboy wanted to talk back to Summer, and continue the conversation, but seeing that Summer can be a bit nasty to anyone, except Chaz, she backed out. She stood up from the window, backing up from the car. Chaz rolled up his window, before he started to drive out of the parking lot. The tomboy watched the car drive off, as she pulled out the skateboard from her backpack, heading out to the neighborhood as well.

* * *

After dropping off Summer and Travis at their houses, Chaz headed off home. He parked his car in the driveway of the house, then exits the car, heading up to the front door of the two-story house.

Upon entering the house, Chaz would hear a football game on TV in the living room. He walked over to the entrance to said living room, seeing that it was dark with the TV on, and his dad sleeping away on an armchair. The biker had a really hard time with his father, especially with the divorce between him and his mother. Travis might have it easy, but for Chaz, he had it worse. Chaz won't confess that he has it worse though, as he was not wanting people to even see how his dad really is.

Without a second thought, Chaz went upstairs to go to his bedroom. He takes off his leather jacket, placing it down on his bed, as he sat down on it. He pulls his Smartphone out of his pocket, then calls Tim, his best friend, so that he can ask him something.

After a couple seconds, Tim finally answers to his best friend...

"Hello?" The sound of another boy's voice said on the other line.

"Hey Tim, it's Chaz." The biker said. "First day of school is over and done. Finally..." Chaz leans back on his bed, before looking over to his laptop on his bed. "Hey, I need to ask you something. You know a girl by the name of Katie Morris, right? You know...baseball cap...black jacket...skateboard? Sounds familiar to you?"

Tim was silent on the other line, not saying a single word to him. But then he spoke after a couple seconds of thinking. "Ah...I'm looking through the yearbook, and...I don't see this Katie Morris that you..." Tim's voice trailed off after what could only be assume that he found Katie in his school yearbook. "Oh hello? I found her. Kathryn Morris. She's this girl who was apart of the school's soccer team back in the tenth grade. But then dropped out of it for unknown reasons." Chaz places a hand behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Guess tomboy's skateboard is more of a calling for her than her soccer ball, huh?"

"Why are you talking about a girl like this, dude?"

Before Chaz could speak, he sat up from where he was laying, and stood up. He walked over to the desk, opening up his laptop, and ready to do whatever he wants on it. He sat back in his chair after typing a couple things into it, then waited a couple minutes. That was when he started to talk to Tim again.

"Katie was the girl who came talking to me and Summer in my car before we left." Chaz explains to Tim. "She asked me if I skateboard or something, and...that's pretty much it. After that, Summer told Katie to scram, and our conversation ended there." The biker then rubs his chin, realizing something. "You know, now that I think about it, I do have Crystal Montell's phone number on my phone...so I can ask her for her phone number."

"Why do you have..."

"Just because Summer and Crystal hate each other's guts, doesn't mean I can't be friends with her. Besides, if you haven't noticed out of her, Crystal is a pretty awesome girl to hang out with."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, Tim, I think I'm going to give Crystal a call. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Awesome."

Chaz ended his call with Tim. He looked at the screen on his phone, looking through the contacts, trying to find Crystal's name. Once he found Crystal's name, he presses it, and then opens the nearby drawer. Chaz places the phone next to his ear, as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. A couple seconds later, Crystal answered the call.

"Hello?" Crystal's voice said on the phone.

"Hey, Crystal. It's just me, Chaz." The biker said, looking down at the piece of paper in his hands. "Your buddy Katie Morris talked to me when me and Summer were heading off home. We had a bit of a conversation, and then Summer, sort of ended it. So, tell me, you got her number or what?"

"Katie talked to you, and not Summer?"

"Can you forget your petty rivalry with Summer for two seconds and just tell me what Katie's phone number is? Summer told me to drive off while Katie was still talking to me, so...you mind giving up her number already?" Crystal was then heard on the other line, groaning in an annoyed manner.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll tell you the number."

After being given the number, Chaz wrote it down on the piece of paper that he was given. Crystal ended the call after giving Chaz her best friend's number, probably to go and just enjoy her own life instead of focusing on others. The biker then places the number into the phone so that he can finally have that conversation that he had with Katie once again.

Just as he typed those numbers into his phone...

"Charles!" That was his dad's voice. Chaz looks over to his bedroom door, hearing his dad yelling from downstairs. "I'm hungry! I called those assholes at Pizza Hut minutes ago, and they still didn't deliver it in the minutes I ordered it! Go drive out and get my pizza!"

Chaz groans, before standing up, and closing his laptop. He picks up his jacket, placing it on, and then heads out of his car to go and collect his dad's pizza.

It's pretty clear that Chaz's father is going through some tough times, considering how the divorce happened. The biker still remembers that day when his parents did divorce, hearing that his own father caught his own mother, cheating on him with some worker at the town's coffee shop. Chaz felt guilty for his dad, but as his father was left lonely and unlucky with trying to find a different woman to be together with, he just gets drunk on his armchair, watching whatever sports game is on. Chaz supports his father the best he can, outside of his job. But even that doesn't help his father much, as his too angry at times.

Things are not always happy for some people, most say...

* * *

Out in the town...

Chaz went off to the town's Pizza Hut, to collect his dad's pizza. The driving felt like ages to Chaz, as he was not wanting to go out, driving at nine in the evening. The conversation totally slipped Chaz's mind as he was out in the town.

After collecting his dad's pepperoni pizza, Chaz went over to his car, and sat there in the driver's seat. At this point, the conversation with Katie came back to his head, as the song '_Cooler than Me_' by Mike Posner started to play on the radio. Most likely because the girl seemed like the cool-girl-type of person, by the way she dresses and acts. So it was time to give her a call now, as he was driving back home.

He pulls out of the parking lot of the few stores he was at, and started to make his way back home. While he was driving, Katie finally answered his call. She seemed confused when she began to speak to the biker.

"Hello? Who is this?" Katie asked on the phone. It was the same voice alright.

"Hello, Katie Morris." Chaz said. "You're that girl I spoke to before my girlfriend interrupted us. You know who I am, right? Chaz?" The biker stops at a red light. "You mind telling me what you were wanting from me before Summer interrupted me?"

"What I wanted from you? Oh yeah...I was calling to try to see if you were any sort of good at skateboarding. But considering that you have no skateboard for yourself, nor do I know anything about motorcycles...I thought that somehow, I beat you at something that you like to do." Chaz raises an eyebrow, smirking at that being said by the tomboy.

"Oh really, you want to try to beat me at something, huh? What's the bet?"

"Well...if you lose, you bring me and Crystal to Gino's Pizzeria. If I lose, then...I don't know..." Chaz smirked, before the light turned green.

"Hmm...well then, I guess the usual thing to say would be if you lose, I get to date you. However, I have a girlfriend, so no dice there, dude." Katie laughs sarcastically after hearing that being said. "If you actually lose, then...considering your tomboyish behavior...I'd say...you have to humiliate yourself, by dressing in a dress instead of your jacket and jeans."

"Oh, prepare to lose, pal! You're going to regret losing to a girl like me."

"Ha, me lose to some girl I first met. Nice try, princess. Like I'll be the one regretting any of this." Chaz pulls up to the driveway of his house, then turned off the car once he was finally parked. "So what do you want to try to beat me at?"

"Well, since you don't know how to skateboard, and I don't know how to ride your motorcycle...I guess we have no other choice, but to try to run on foot. What do you have to say about that, chump?"

"It's on, chump. Also, leaving calling people 'Chump' to me, because I'm better on doing that."

"Yeah, whatever." Chaz got out of his car, picking up the pizza box on his way out.

"Oh, I'm so going to enjoy making you lose to a game like this...I'll see you in school tomorrow. But where do you want us to try to beat each other at?"

"I'd say football field. It's the biggest thing around the Royal Academy, plus, neither of us will get in trouble if we use it." Chaz walked up to the front door, nodding his head.

"Sounds like a plan...just know, I'll be smiling happily when you lose."

"Glad to know we'll do the exact same thing when we see the other one lose."

"It's so...on, Morris..." Chaz hangs up the phone, before walking into his house.


	4. The Tomboy Part 2

The very next day...

Travis woke up to a rather strange sound...

It wasn't the sound of his alarm clock, oh no, it sounds a lot more annoying than that...

The sound was coming from his window...

Finding this rather strange, Travis immediately sat up off of his bed, and then looked at the window at the other side of his room. It was morning, but from the looks of his clock, it was about a half-hour before the time that Travis usually wakes up. Funny, who is doing something like this at this time of morning? The only person that Travis knew could be doing something like this.

The boy walked over to his window, opening it up, and glaring downward at the street, seeing Chaz, parked outside his house. The biker was standing outside of his car, looking at the blonde boy with that same condescending look in his eye. Travis swore, that look made him sick every time he looked at Chaz. The blonde boy groans in anger, and then got himself ready for school a little bit quicker than he usually would. Once he was finally ready, Travis headed out the door, and the two boys were off to school.

During the ride, Chaz told Travis everything that happened last night. "So, Katie Morris actually wants to try to beat you at a race or something? Not on a motorcycle, but on what? Her skateboard?" The biker looked over to the blonde teen next to him.

"You know Katie Morris?" Chaz asked him.

"I thought you knew of her."

"Well, it's not like I pay attention to the other students aside from you, Summer, Tim, and most likely now, that British girl you're now all of the sudden friends with." The biker rolled his eyes. "The more I think about it, I do pay attention to Crystal's life sometimes. She does have a huge ass hatred for my girlfriend, because she's a cheerleader, but...truth be told, chump, she's way too cool a girl to hate. I'm more surprised that she's never brought her up to a guy like me. I mean, she'd probably know I'd hang out with her if she's willing to. Not that that would matter, by the way this Katie girl acted towards me, she seems like a total bitch." Travis cringed.

"Ouch...so I guess you don't want to be friends with her then, despite how cool she is?" The biker remained looking forward, not saying a word.

"Eh, bitch or not, I'll give being friends with her a shot. Besides, if Crystal's friends with her, then I'm willing to hang out with her." He then pulls up to the school's parking lot. "Just as long as Summer's okay with it. And doesn't start some sort of fight with Crystal, and...all that garbage."

Chaz then pulled up to the same parking spot he always selects. Once he was parked, he turns off his car, and then the two boys got out. Travis collected his backpack, as Chaz started to head off towards the direction of the school's football field. But before Chaz could walk off...

"Hey dude! What if the teachers or coach stops you from doing this?!" Travis shouts from his spot.

"Then Katie's at fault for giving me and herself detention!" Chaz shouts, not looking back at Travis as he was walking away.

Travis just stood there, watching Chaz leave the parking lot without looking back at him. The blonde held out his hands, before dropping them to his sides, then headed off to the school's entrance, not even bothering going after Chaz. Not that he'd listen anyway.

* * *

In the school's football field, another tomboy was pacing the concrete area of the football field, waiting for the two to finally arrive at the spot she was in.

The girl was dark skin, with black short hair, and yellow-ish eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a black vest, as well as a couple spiked bracelets on her wrists. She also wore a red plaid skirt with a chain belt, as well as black and white striped leggings. This girl is actually Crystal Montell herself, a school rebel. Although she is mostly seen around the school not causing trouble, her main target to bully is any of the cheerleaders. She is good friends with Katie Morris, their friendship starting around middle school. Their tomboyish behavior being the reason for their friendship.

Sitting there on one of the benches in the football field, Crystal sat there, looking at the entrance to the football field, wondering where both Chaz and Crystal are. She kept looking at her watch time to time, as her patience was growing thin. Crystal obviously hates waiting for people for a long amount of time.

'_Where the hell are those two? These two idiots better not have forfeit._' Crystal said in her thoughts.

The rebel girl looked at the time on her phone once again. It was about eight in the morning already, and by the looks of it, school time is almost here. She was about to just give up waiting for Chaz and Katie, until the sound of walking was heard from behind her. She looks behind herself, seeing Chaz was making his way to the football field now.

"It's about time. What the hell took you so long?" Crystal asked, turning around and facing him. Chaz continued to walk, until he stopped in front of the rebel girl.

"Well, what did you exact? All you had to do is wait about twenty-five minutes until I get here." Chaz said. "So...you mind telling me where your little friend is? Because by the looks of it, it doesn't seem like Katie Morris is here."

"Funny you should say that." Katie's voice said from nearby.

Chaz and Crystal turned their heads towards the tree that was next to the part of the football field they were at. The two looked up, seeing Katie was in the tree, looking down at the two of them. The tomboy in the tree was looking at the biker with a smirk. But before the boy spoke, Crystal places her hands on her own hips, glaring upward at the tree.

"Get down here already, Kate. Don't you know that you nearly drove my patience into the ground by being up there?" Crystal asked her, as Katie was already climbing down from the tree. "I kept thinking that the teachers got you before we were able to do this."

When Katie finally made it to the ground, she poked Crystal on her arm, looking at her. "Then maybe you need better patience, dude. You clearly need it." Crystal rolled her eyes, as Katie walks up to Chaz, looking directly in his eyes. "Well, you're finally here. You ready to lose to me?" Chaz scoffs.

"Oh please...I like to see you try to win in something like this." Chaz said, sarcastically.

Some of the students were sitting at the benches that were nearby, were looking over to Chaz, rolling their eyes. Most of which were hoping that Katie would win instead of him in whatever this is.

After that little banter, Chaz, Katie, and Crystal headed over to one end of the football field. Katie and Chaz stood side by side, looking forward at the other end of the field, as Crystal began to talk to the two of them.

"Alright...so here's how things are going to be, you two." Crystal started off saying to the two. "Both of you are heading to the other side of the football field, and then back here. I'd say that you should do this...uh...twice. If you use your own hands to knock the other one over, that immediately means you're...a loser. That's really all I have to say about this." Crystal then walked over to the concrete part of the area. "Alright, now go!"

With that being shouted out by Crystal, Katie and Chaz started to run towards the opposite end of the football field. By the looks of it, they were really booking it for the other side of the field. Both of them were really pushing themselves to run straight for the last line on the other end of the field. Neither of them looked like they were going to collapse of exhaustion, how fast they were running. Guess neither of them wanted to lose with what they chose for one another to do.

During the running, on the second time running that is, Katie trips on the ground, as Chaz was about to go head to the other line again. The biker stopped, before looking over to the tomboy, seeing that she was on the ground. Chaz just chuckles to himself, before he noticed that Katie was already standing back up again.

Katie started to dart towards the direction Chaz was at. The biker was about to head off to the other side again, only for Katie to immediately charge faster towards the opposite line again.

Just as Chaz was about to win his bet, Katie leaps herself towards the spot the rebel girl was at, landing by her feet. Ultimately winning this bet. Chaz stopped in his tracks, noticing that Katie was the person who won between the two of them.

"What the...I lost to a girl?!" Chaz shouts. "This is no fair at all!" Katie stood up, looking behind herself, and straightening her baseball cap.

"Oh jokes on you for losing to me, dude." Katie said, in a snarky manner. "The best part of about me winning this bet, is me not getting to wear a dress." Katie smirked. "But hey, at least your punishment is less of a punishment then what I would've ended up enduring." Chaz stared at the girl.

"But still, I lost to some girl I've never met before..."

"And get over it, pal. You lost. No big deal."

"Well..."

Chaz was about to say something to go against this tomboy on this one, only to stop himself, not really good with the idea of going and bashing this girl for this. Too be fair as well, at least she didn't say if he lost, he'd have to go date another girl instead of Gino's Pizzeria. Chaz groans in annoyance, before looking at the tomboy once again.

"Well, at least with how I lost my bet, I would get something good out of this. I get to eat at Gino's Pizzeria." Chaz mutters to himself admitting this to the two girls. "But whatever, next time, I'm so beating you at something else." The biker then places his hands in his pockets. "Also...my girlfriend, Summer Baxter, she'll be out on lifeguard training tomorrow and Sunday, so that would be good enough for us. Don't you think?" Katie and Crystal looked at each other, smirking at each other, before turning their heads towards Chaz.

"Totally, dude." Katie said. "Me and Crystal will see you there."

"Yeah. Is Sunday a good enough time? I actually want to be with my girlfriend when tomorrow comes." Katie nods.

"Yeah, that sounds better. I actually have to train with my dad for dentistry." Katie chuckles to herself. "I know, I might be all skateboards and awesomeness, but me and my dad are passionate about working at the dentist." Crystal rolled her eyes. "Anyways, me and Crystal's got to get to class now. See you Sunday, cool guy." Chaz scoffs, before he continued to stand there.

"Sure...sure...I'll see you then..." Chaz shook his head, turning away from the two girls as they were walking away from him. "I can't believe I lost to a girl..." The biker mutters, before heading off to his first class as well.


	5. A Goth, or a Geek

Back inside the schoolhouse, Travis was walking through the hallways, minding his own business. His first class wasn't starting yet, so to him, why not just go and explore the school for a little bit? Because why not? So that's what Travis did.

While he was walking through the school, he walked until he found the bulletin board that normally holds the papers to whatever clubs anyone wants to go to. Travis raises an eyebrow, wondering what clubs he would want to associate himself into. A couple other students were actually by that bulletin board right now. About three of them, two being bad news, one being...not so much.

The first person had black hair, where one part of it was going down to block one of his eyes, as well as a little bit of red in said spot. The boy also wore a black tank-top with a couple black bracelets, as well as black jeans, and dark blue boots. The second person was a girl with extremely messy black hair, with visible fangs, and was wearing a purple Japanese dress with a pink corset. The last guy has black messy hair with a black jacket with a dark gray t-shirt underneath, as well as baggy blue jeans. The three were having a conversation when Travis was on his way over.

"Oh come on, Goth Boy, I'd totally be good for your poetry class." The boy with the hoodie said to the boy with the red bang.

Goth Boy, the tallest goth out of the three, is a rather...aggressive goth, to say the least. He was once just a quiet member of his group, until he and his then girlfriend, Winter Takara, had an argument, which lead to the girl walking off, and Goth Boy heading off back his own house angrily. For unknown reasons, Winter left Simport. Travis had no clue why that was the case, however, he suspects that what really happened was that Winter really left because of her argument with Goth Boy. Now, Goth Boy is the leader of a group of goths who hang out at the junkyard, because it's the quietest part in the town at night. Also, because the graveyard ended up being off limits when Crystal joined the group.

The girl next to him, Yuki, was a rather eccentric goth. Unlike most the other goths, like Violet, Raven, Ray, and so on, this girl is probably the most hyper goth Travis had ever laid eyes on. She has a tendency to attempt to bite people's face, mainly because of her liking for vampires. She ended up being Goth Boy's girlfriend after a little while after Winter recently left Simport. How Goth Boy managed to tolerate a girl like Yuki is beyond Travis.

James Louiston on the other hand, the boy with the jacket, is a bit of an emo boy, but for the most part, he always felt like geeky teen more than actually a goth. Not that that's a bad thing though, James actually likes goths. But he always loved things like superheroes, comic books, video games, action figures, fantasy stuff, you name it, James likes it. For long now, James actually tries to make friends with Goth Boy, despite their differences, but the goth leader always refuses on the idea of somebody not really goth joining along.

"James, we've been over this..." Goth Boy said in a hushed tone. "...You're not goth, and you're not joining the group." James held out his arms, looking at Goth Boy.

"Oh come on, all you and your buddies do is sit around the junkyard, or school's dark side of the cafeteria, and just do poetry. How hard is that?" James asked them. "Besides, I'm friends with that Ray guy you have in here. He can totally be okay with me being in here."

"Since when were you friends with Ray?"

"Well..." James's eyes peer to the left and then to the right. "...I talked to him one time, and he seems like a cool dude. He and I talked at lunch yesterday...we talked about what we were wanting to do after graduation next year." Goth Boy narrows his eyes at James. "Hey, I'm not lying to you about this."

"Ray's not here to back this story up."

"Does James needs to be bitten in the face?" Yuki asked the more geeky goth, waving a fist in his face. James held up his hands, backing up from the two goths.

"Well...uh...find Ray, because this story is true...you know." James said to them. "...I'll just be getting to my next class now." Just as Travis was coming over to the bulletin board, James looks over to Travis pointing at the goth couple behind him. "I swear, I don't know what makes those two think I'm not worthy enough to be apart of their group. I mean, I am just as goth as they are."

"Just give them a little time, James..." Travis said. "...I'm sure Goth Boy and Yuki will change their minds." James cringed, before walking off.

"Yeah, well...I sure hope Ray talks to them, because I know I talked to him and he was actually happy with me being apart of the goths..." James mutters to himself, before walking away.

Arriving at the bulletin board, Goth Boy and Yuki walked away from the spot they were at. Travis then decided to look at the bulletin board for himself. He looked to see what kind of clubs were here at school this year, and some of them, just don't really seem too interesting for the blonde boy. The chess club is a bore to him. The art class wasn't too interesting. Why would he even pick something like science class anyway? Guess Travis was just wasting his time standing around, looking at the bulletin board if nothing seems too interesting to him.

As he sighed, he backs up away from the bulletin board, looking at some of the other papers, only to hear another familiar voice. It sounded exactly like the same girl he met before.

"Oh, there you are." Liberty's voice said from the right. Travis turns his head towards the sound of the girl's voice. He notices that Liberty was walking over to him right now. "I didn't expect you to be here this early."

"Yeah...well..." Travis said, smiling at Liberty. "My friend, well...acquaintance...Chaz McFreely brought me here early, because he and some girl are trying to go against each other at some bet. Nothing special in my opinion."

"I see."

"Some Katie Morris girl. Really." Travis and Liberty started to walk down one of the hallways. "Really, I wish I could just get my driver's license, instead of just having Chaz drive me to school. I mean, I am already eighteen anyway, so I don't see the big deal."

"I don't see what the point of not getting your license than, if Charles McFreely isn't going to be more polite to you." Travis shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head at the British girl's word.

"Well...maybe because Chaz is the closest student who lives near my house. He lives like, two blocks away from my street." Travis tugs his backpack onto his shoulder. "He might be a total prick, but I just don't have any other person to bring me to this school." Liberty sighed, before shaking his head.

"Well, I'm sorry that Charles is your driver to school then."

"It's alright. No need to apologize, Liberty." The blonde boy then turns his head towards the school bell when it rings. "Well, it looks like school's finally starting. Time for our first class." Liberty nods her head, as she and Travis began to walk off to their first class.

* * *

Walking into the bathroom, James walked into the bathroom. He makes his way over to one of the sinks in the room, placing his backpack down on the side of it, then leans himself onto the wall. He leans his head back, looking up at the ceiling, as he lowers himself down to the floor, until he finally sat down on the floor.

Sitting there, the boy sat there wondering what he can even do to try to get somebody like Goth Boy to have him on his side. Because clearly there's no way of changing his mind. James knew trying to get into Goth Boy's head, knowing what he's been though, to try to get him to have him in a group like the goths. The geeky boy feels sorry for what Goth Boy's been going through, hearing Winter Takara left Simport out of nowhere, but that shouldn't mean he can't be given a chance, right? But apart of James feels like it would be pointless to attempt to try to change the leader's mind.

'_I can understand Goth Boy being pissed that he lost his...crush, I think that Winter girl is his crush or something...but...damn it, should he even continue to let me down whenever I get the chance to try to join the goths?_' James asked in his own thoughts. '_I swear, if Goth Boy actually ends up letting somebody into his own goth group, that's not really one hundred percent goth, then I'm going to have to call the guy a complete hypocrite, depressed of his girl being gone or not._' James narrows his eyes, before closing them in an disgruntled manner.

Still sitting by the wall, thinking to himself, the school bell finally rang. Seeing he had no other choice but to get to class, he stood up leaving the bathroom. Upon exiting, a girl's voice spoke behind him.

"Oh hey! James, I was looking everywhere for you." The girl said, walking behind the geeky goth teen.

James looks behind himself, seeing a girl walking towards him. The girl has long black hair, with a cap, or beret by the looks of it, on her head. She is wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a green vest, as well as a brown skirt, and black sneakers. She also appears to be of Asian decent.

This is a friend of James, Jenny. The two relatively sit together at lunch, talk about StarCrusier X, since that's Jenny's favorite show, as well as some video games. The boy smiled, looking at his friend as she walked her way over to him, before the two were now walking towards their first class, side by side.

"So Rob Jarrett and I talked the other day, and since tomorrow is the weekend, I felt like maybe we, including him, can go and play 'Plane vs Eye' at his house." Jenny said. "That or some other video game that you like." The geeky goth smiled, before looking up at the ceiling of the hallway, thinking to himself. He then looks at the girl again, before smirking at her.

"How about the game Saints Row, The Third? It's been awhile since I've played that game." James said to his friend. Jenny smirked.

"Oh really? That or you want to play it so you can try to beat me at the game again?"

The boy shrugged one shoulder, speaking in hums, not really saying any real words. Jenny took notice that her friend was appearing to be a little bit bothered by something. Jenny leans her head to the sound, feeling concerned for her best friend. So she decided to see what was wrong.

"Is something wrong, James? You seem angry." Jenny asked him, changing the subject. James shook his head, noticing that Jenny was asking him about what was the matter with him.

"W-What? Oh, what I was thinking about, yeah...uh..." James said, before scratching the back of his head. "...Well, uh...you see, I kind of...was trying to ask Goth Boy about...trying to get me to join the goths again, but...he and Yuki told me to not get involved at all, because...I'm not a goth..." James sighed, before looking behind himself. "I...I mean, I get that he's broken up about Winter leaving Simport, but...that doesn't mean that he goes and turns me down constantly..." Jenny places her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

"You're still trying to get into the goths, James?" The boy nods. "You have some goth behavior in you, but you're pretty much geeky regardless."

"But the goths, it's like...it's like a bunch of tough teens..."

"Who you shouldn't really be hanging out with. Tell you, James...if you actually join this group, they are going to treat you with nothing but torture. Okay?" Jenny sighed. "Look, just take my advice, and don't join that group. You'll be doing yourself a favor if you follow this advice." Jenny pats the boy on his shoulders in comfort. "Just listen to me on this one. I know you think that trying to join those goths will make you seem cooler, but it won't. So please, trust me on this one."

Silently, James stared at Jenny, before looking to the left, seeing two goths talking to each other next to one of the classrooms. Even though he wanted to take a chance on trying to get into that group, he had to listen to Jenny anyway. He closed his eyes, before looking over to his best friend again. He nodded his head.

"You're right...I shouldn't join them." James said, nodding his head. Jenny smiled.

"Well that's good to hear. Hey, class should be starting now. Let's go." Jenny said, walking along with James to her left.

"Alright." Said James, following the girl towards their first class.


	6. Beginning to be Friends Part 1

After a couple classes later, the students all went off to lunch. Travis collected himself some food, and headed over to one of the tables. He and Liberty were planning on sitting together, and get to know each other a little more.

When Travis got to the table where Liberty was at, he sat down across from her, and then started eating his food. He picks up the grilled cheese sandwich in his hands. Liberty on the other hand, started to eat the salad that was on her plate. While the two ate their meals, Travis began to have a conversation with Liberty, wanting to know more about her. Ever since the two have met each other, and that they were starting off as friends, Travis wanted to get to know Liberty a little more.

Before the two could actually have a conversation, Chaz sat down next to Travis, looking pretty angry after what happened. Travis and Liberty looked over to the biker, worried at the fact that he seemed pretty angry. The blonde boy finally spoke.

"Hey Chaz, are you okay, dude?" Travis asked him. "How'd that bet between you and that Katie girl went?" Chaz glared over to the blonde boy after that question was asked.

"Well...by the fact that I'm kind of angry right now, what do you think?" Chaz asked. "I lost to that chump with the baseball cap! The only good thing that's coming out of this is the fact that I'm going to get pizza at Gino's Pizzeria, but even then, I still lost to that girl!" Chaz slams his face into the table, annoyed at the world for all that has happened to him at the football field. "I honestly don't know where the hell I went wrong back there, but...what the actually..."

"Hold the phone, you lost?" Chaz lifts his head up, then nods his head angrily, then slams it back into the table once again. "So what? I mean, what are you doing because you lost?"

"Giving this Katie girl and Crystal Montell pizza at Gino's Pizzeria. I already said that."

"You're acting like you're breaking up with Summer by force. Be happy Katie isn't the reason that you and Summer break up." Chaz glared at Travis after that was said. The blonde boy frowns. "Sorry...I mean if that was the case, I mean..."

"Yeah, fuck you man..." Chaz stood up from the table, walking away from the two friends at the table.

"Well...that was interesting..."

After a couple seconds of them eating to themselves, the two were finally done with their lunches. They placed their trays back into the kitchen area of the cafeteria, then headed out into the outdoor area of the school. The two wanted to feel the fresh air when they had their conversation, so they mutually agreed on going outside while everyone else was inside.

* * *

So outside, Travis and Liberty exited through the back doors of the school, walking over to the football field in the back of the school area. Since Katie and Chaz had that little bet, they chose to go there, since there's no teachers there. Also, they don't have to worry about the coach, because he'll be at lunch as well.

Arriving at the football field area of the school, Travis and Liberty walked over to the bleachers that were to the right side of the area. The two sat at one of the bottom benches, and began to talk about some of the things that they like and stuff like that. But about a couple questions in their conversation, things were beginning to take a turn from a normal happy conversation to being depressing.

"So...favorite animal?" Travis asked. "I...don't really know if I have one or not. It's actually pretty hard to pick." Liberty giggles, before finally speaking.

"If you ask me personally, I absolutely love snakes." Liberty said. "It's a rather weird thing for me to actually say, considering that my parents are not exactly into...um, more grosser things, as they'd call it. But I always thought that snakes were just the cutest reptiles out of all of them." Travis smiled, before Liberty frowns. "I did have a pet snake before, Mr Viper. But..." Liberty tugs on her collar, looking down at her feet. "He disappeared a while back. I miss him dearly." Travis frowned hearing that being said.

"Oh Liberty, I'm so sorry." He rubs her back. Liberty sighed, shaking her head.

"It's okay, Travis. I'm sure he will turn up to my house one day." Liberty then gulps. "Hopefully..."

The British girl kept her eyes on the ground, still feeling depressed at the thought of what has happened months ago. But she tried to smile that memory away, still keeping hope that Mr Viper will find his way home one day. She then looks over to Travis, faking her smile.

"Anyways, in hopes of changing the subject now...do you have any favorite movies?" Liberty asked. Travis taps his chin, before looking over to Liberty again.

"I believe that my personally favorite would have to be...uh..." Travis said, tapping his chin, before looking at Liberty again. "...I'd probably say that Back to the Future. You seen that one? The one movie with Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd, where they use that car to go to the fifties?" Liberty giggles hearing that being said.

"Really now?" Liberty asked him. Travis nodded his head. "I've heard that movie. But my favorite would have to be anything romantic honestly."

"Anything romantic, huh?" Travis rubs his chin again. "But if you have to pick only one movie, though." Liberty shook her head, almost rolling her eyes with a smile on her face.

"I'd probably say that...The Notebook would be my favorite movie, when it comes to romance."

"Oh, really. The ending to that movie was very sad."

"You seen it too?"

"Yeah. Well...I seen it with my mother and father...before..." Travis rubs the back of his neck, before speaking again. "Well, bizarrely enough, me and my parents watched this movie a week before...before they divorced..." Liberty frowned hearing that being said to her. She was not expecting this conversation to turn this route.

"Travis, I..."

"I mean...my dad's taking it...a little well, he's still working at his job, he's been keeping the house going as best as he can...but...I'm just...still depressed and broken by what happened, that..." Travis leans forward, holding onto his mouth. "Personally, I don't blame my mom, nor my dad for getting a divorce...I just...sometimes, I feel like I probably should've just said something before they ended up divorcing each other...you know?" Liberty frowned hearing that being said. She rubs Travis on his back, trying to comfort him.

"My word, Travis. I honestly didn't know that this happened to you." Liberty said, sincerely. "I'm so sorry..." Travis just stared forward, feeling depressed, but able to talk some more.

"It's...actually okay, Liberty...I'm trying to get over it..." He looked over to Liberty, before rubbing a hand through his hair. "I mean...it just comes back into my mind most of the time, but...for the most part, I'm over it. That divorce is in the past." The blonde boy frowns. "I still...wish I didn't just sit there and watched their conversation escalate into them deciding their divorce but..." Travis sighed. "I was young, and in the situation I was in, I doubt I really had a say in their argument whatsoever." He sighed again. "I still miss my mother regardless, though..." Liberty sighed, before looking down to the ground again.

"I...don't know if this conversation was such a good idea, I'm sorry if I made your depression worse, Travis..."

Liberty was about to stand up, but then Travis held onto the girl's hand. He didn't want her to think she was making what he was going through worse, he was just saying what mindset he was in at the moment.

He held onto Liberty's hand, trying to keep her from walking away from him, only to look down to see the two now holding each other's hands. Travis and Liberty stopped what they were doing, then looked down at their hands. They were holding each others hands. The two then looked up at each others eyes, seeing that this went from a conversation to this.

Speechless, the two let go of each other, before Travis spoke again...

"Sorry, I was just..." Travis said, looking away from Liberty. "...I was only trying to...I didn't want you to think this conversation that we were having is a mistake. It's not." Liberty places a hand on her mouth, before turning her head away from Travis. "So far, Liberty. You've done nothing to upset, nor did I to you. You have nothing to think is a mistake, or a bad idea, or...anything wrong whatsoever. Everything is perfectly okay between us. Alright?" Liberty looked at Travis in his eyes, before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Travis...I-I though I got you upset with me indirectly mentioning..." Liberty said, before Travis interrupts her with a finger to her mouth. Travis shook her head.

"I said it once, and I said it again. I'm not upset. I was just saying what my mindset was in." Travis smiled at her. "Either way, me and my dad are doing alright. So you don't have to worry about me being depressed, or my dad being depressed. Me and him are okay." Liberty stared at Travis for a couple seconds, before silently nodding her head again.

"If you say so..."

The blonde boy pats Liberty on her shoulder, smiling sincerely at her. But before he could say anything to her, the school bell began to ring from the distance. The two looked over to the direction of the bell ringing, and then back at each other. The two silently stared at each other, before finally walking towards the schoolhouse again.

"We should probably get to our next class now." Travis said. "Just don't worry about me being upset by my parent's divorce. I'm over it. Trust me." Travis pats Liberty on her back.

"Alright." Liberty said, looking at the blonde boy again. "I'll...see you somewhere in the hallway again, I guess..."

Liberty walks off, as Travis stood there, watching Liberty walk off to her next class. He felt guilty, making her feel like this conversation was a bad idea. He never wanted her to believe that this was some sort of mistake. It really wasn't. He looked down to the ground, walking off to the schoolhouse, feeling like crap now that their conversation led up to this.


	7. Beginning to be Friends Part 2

After school that day, it was finally the weekend. That basically means that no doing homework until Sunday, and mainly head out to Club Candy to party like school doesn't even exist. Or, if you're some, just go home and enjoy the rest of your day there.

Katie left the schoolhouse, heading over to the parking lot, holding her skateboard by her side as she was leaving. She walked into the parking lot, trying to find a certain car that was waiting for her around here. She found a red car that had a girl in the driver seat. It wasn't Crystal, but it was another friend of Katie's, but she wasn't a student around here.

The girl has incredibly messy hair, and blue eyes. She was also wearing a black t-shirt with 'Guns n' Roses' on the front of it, as well as messy blue jeans, as well as black boots. This is Katie's other friend, Annie Radd. This girl isn't one of the students in the Royal Academy, but a dropout. She is often seen inside her own garage, playing an electric guitar alone or with her boyfriend, or just walking around town. Also, Annie doesn't really like pop music, as she was always growing up with hard rock, heavy metal, punk rock, emo rock, skater punk music, and many more related types of music like that. When it comes to Annie, any other music isn't as good as rock music.

So Katie enters the car, sitting in the seat next to Annie, who was too busy listening to the music that was loudly playing in the car. In order to get Annie's attention, Katie turns down the radio, getting the rock-music lover to notice that she was here. Once the music was turned down, Annie looks over to Katie, noticing that she was here.

"Oh, sorry Kate. I didn't notice you entering my car." Annie said, as Katie was buckling her seatbelt. "So, you ready to go home now?" Katie nods her head.

"Yeah." Katie said, before placing her own backpack on her lap. "You want to hang out at my house, or your house? Your pick, bro." Annie started up her car, before backing out of the parking space.

"Let's go off to your house. Your dad won't be too peeved that I'm there, right?"

"No. You're always welcome, Annie."

"Awesome."

So rock-music lover drives out of the parking lot, and heads out into the neighborhood. Loud music continued to play in the car as they were driving through the streets of the neighborhood, heading off to the Morris's house. The loud music wasn't so bothersome to Katie, since she and Annie share the same favorite type of music, so the music being loud was tolerable for the skateboard-lover tomboy.

* * *

Without either of the two, knowing about it, the two drove pass Chaz as he was walking towards the parking lot of the school. He was nearly splashed by a mud puddle that was nearby. The biker waves a fist at the car as it was leaving the parking lot of the school. Heck, he nearly flipped off that car how angry he was at the mud almost hitting him. He just groans, and then heads over to his own car.

Getting into his car, Chaz starts up his car, and then drives out to the front of the school, picking up Travis in the process. After all of that, Chaz was now driving off to drop Travis home. During the drive to Travis's house, the two boys began talking to each other.

"Still upset about this morning, huh?" Travis asked. Chaz groans, not saying a word to the blonde boy. "Well, I guess the football field was just not a lucky place for either of us today, huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Chaz asked Travis, wondering what that meant.

"Well, me and Liberty left the cafeteria after we've went to the football field, and talked about our lives together." Travis cringed, before rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's just say that...a turn for the worse happened, we talked about...events that effected us on a personal level, and...Liberty feels guilty, and so do I." Chaz raises an eyebrow, as Travis continued to speak. "I indirectly brought up Liberty's missing pet, while...Liberty indirectly brought up my parent's divorce." The blonde boy had a look of guilt on his face as well. "I mean...I didn't want her to feel guilty after asking me any of that, and...I mean, I already told her that everything was alright, and I was moving pass all of that, but she still feels guilty."

"Okay, you just said a complete mouthful there, dude."

"I know, but Liberty feels guilty about that conversation. Even worse is that it's the weekend, and I doubt I'll be able to find her to tell her that things are okay with me."

"Then just try to find her around the neighborhood." Travis scoffs hearing that from Chaz.

"Oh, good advice there. Out of the many people who live in Simport, I'm sure I'm going to be able to be lucky and find the girl who I just met days ago." Chaz shrugged.

"It's a possibility."

While they were driving along the neighborhood, Travis notices a girl with a green beanie, and a trench-coat. He pats Chaz on his arm, pointing at the girl who was walking on the sidewalk, heading to her own house. Chaz notices Liberty walking down the sidewalk as well.

"Well what do you think you're sitting in my car for?! Go talk to her then!" Chaz shouts, pointing at the British girl.

"Alright, alright..." Travis said.

Chaz parked the car, and then allows Travis out. The blonde boy ran over to the house Liberty was about to walk into, going through the gate as he went into her lawn. He ran up to the girl's porch before she could get into her house.

"Liberty, hey wait!" Travis shouts, waving a hand to try to stop Liberty from entering her house. Liberty looks behind herself, noticing that Travis was running up to her porch right now. "Chaz was sending me home, but...then I just found your house." The blonde boy then stood up, brushing himself off, before looking at Liberty again. "Look, I was wanting to tell you about our conversation, the one at the football field of the school." He stared at Liberty for a good few minutes, until he finally said a few words. "I'm sorry that our conversation was what it was. I never wanted either of us to feel uncomfortable talking about some things to each other. I just wanted to talk about what we were like, even if it means...no, I don't think that I should be saying that. But the point is..."

"...That we should just put all of that behind us?" Liberty asked.

"Well, honestly, I was going to say face reality of what happened. I mean..." Travis rubs the back of his neck, unsure with what to even say next. "I-I'm sorry, this is probably stupid of me to do. I was coming here to apologize for what happened at the football field but...damn it, even THAT I'm screwing up horribly."

Travis looks at Liberty again. He saw on her face that her emotions was going from normal to uncertainty of what he was even telling her. He felt like he was making a complete fool of himself in front of her. He had to just spit out what he wanted to tell her, right here, right now.

"I think all I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry, and I really want us to be friends. You seem like this very nice girl. One that I wish the Royal Academy had more of." Travis said. "You're different from the rest of the girls in Simport, and...somehow, that amazes me, you know?" Liberty smiled, blushing when she heard that being said to her. "Look...I really want to be your friend, Liberty. Maybe the conversation at the bleachers earlier today wasn't the best way our friendship could start, but maybe we can still make this friendship work. What do you say?"

Liberty was completely silent when Travis spoke to her. She blinked about two times, until she walked over to Travis. She stared at him for a couple seconds, until she finally spoke.

"Let's make this friendship work then." Liberty said, smiling at him. "And, about your mother, Travis...I hope your father is doing well." Travis smiled back at Liberty, before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Liberty. My dad's doing alright." Travis said, smiling still. Liberty smiled back at him.

"That's very good to know."

"Alright...well, I must be getting back home now. My dad's probably waiting for me since...he's going to be wondering where I was at the moment." Liberty nodded.

"Until next time then, Travis."

Travis walked off from the yard, as Liberty remained standing there, watching her new friend walking away from her yard. She stood there silently, as the only sound that was heard in Liberty's ears was nothing more but the sound of Travis's footsteps, as well as the wind. But then something broke the silent a few seconds after.

"Liberty..." Another female voice said behind the two friends.

Liberty looks behind herself, noticing that her mother and father were standing on the porch of their house. Liberty's mother looks almost like her, she has slightly long brown hair that goes down to her shoulders, as well as wearing a purple blouse with a dark blue long skirt, similar to Rosalyn's. Liberty's father has black hair with a buttoned-down purple dress shirt, with black dress pants.

Liberty's parents were rather strict parents. They were pretty judgmental towards some of the friends Liberty is friends with at times. They didn't want Liberty to even be involved in the partying that happens around Simport.

"Oh, mother, father. I believe that you saw Travis there, did you?" Liberty asked them. Liberty's mother crosses her arms, looking at Liberty, but then to the distance, where Travis was walking.

"That boy was Travis?" Liberty's mother asked, British accent clearly heard in her voice, just like her daughter. "To think we were going to see some sort of...degenerate with glowsticks in his hands..." She mutters softly. She then steps down from the porch, walking up to her daughter. Liberty rubs the back of her neck.

"Well, he never mentioned anything about partying, or if he even had interests in partying." Liberty and her mother began to walk towards the porch again. "He seems like a gentleman, honestly."

"They start off that way, until their true colors are shown to you."

"Mother, I don't mean to go against you on this, but you're rather jumping to that conclusion rather early, are you?" Liberty and her mother entered the house, closing the door behind themselves.

"Liberty dear, be aware that we are doing what is best for you. If you were off with a boy who parties in a town like this place, God only knows that you'd be doing something you would regret doing." Liberty's mother rubs her daughter on her arm, keeping her eyes on her daughter. "Remember, it is better to do what is best rather than doing something that seems, as they call it, fun." Liberty's mother than lowers her arm. "Now, if you don't mind, me and father are going to get dinner started. You can come down and help if you want to." Liberty nodded her head.

"I am actually not really hungry right now, mother. But thank you."

"Then we'll leave your food in the refrigerator when you actually are hungry. Just remember that it is there." Liberty nodded her head.

"Thank you, mother."

So Liberty went up to her bedroom to take a nap, as Liberty's mother went into the kitchen to help her father with cooking. Liberty tosses her backpack aside onto her desk, before laying down on her bed, taking a bit of a nap.

'_By the look on mother's face, she doesn't seem too fond of Travis just yet._' Liberty said in her thoughts. '_Hopefully, sooner or later, mother and father's minds will change about him. They will one day see him as a wonderful man, because by the looks of it, he really seems to be a good person._' Liberty smiled, staring at the ceiling. '_I'm sure they will appreciate him._'


	8. At the Mall

The weekend came...

Most of the students are either out having a good time, enjoying life with friends, hanging out at fun places, the usual life in a fun town like Simport...

Sometimes, aside from Club Candy, most of the students hang out at the mall, like students would. Some would enjoy the stores, some would enjoy the food court, some would enjoy the arcade that was in there as well. It's not really one of Chaz's favorite areas of the town, but his girlfriend sure loves this place.

So Summer was off in one of the stores, as Chaz was sitting at one of the fountains that was there. He could faintly hear the song '_Thunder_' by Imagine Dragons playing on the mall's radio above, as he was sitting there, trying to think to himself. His girlfriend was in the beauty store, and he wanted no part of that garbage, that's for sure. Truthfully, he wanted to go to the store with sports instead.

He really couldn't get the thought of Katie Morris winning that bet out of his head. He couldn't believe that something like that happened to him. It was completely unbelievable. But then again, Travis was right on one thing, it's not like it's truly the end of the world. So to him, that seems to be, at least, good.

"Hey...you seem down." A rather monotone voice said nearby.

Chaz looks over to the direction of the voice, seeing a goth girl that was standing there, next to the fountain. The girl has black long hair with black lipstick and purple eye-shadow. She also was wearing a black dress with a purple corset. Chaz knew this goth girl from anywhere.

This girl is Violet Nightshade. A typical goth girl, no more, no less. She has a little sister, Poppy, who works at a flower shop with their mother. The two are pretty close as family, and they respected their liking for different thing. Poppy loves everything cute, while Violet likes everything spooky. She and Chaz almost dated before in the eleventh grade, but things didn't really work out, considering her mother didn't like Chaz whatsoever. Also, after Chaz's parents divorced, Violet wasn't so happy seeing Chaz's father being the way he is.

"Oh, hey Violet. What brings you to the mall today?" Chaz asked her.

"Just...shopping around. That's all." Violet said. "What brings you here?"

"Summer dragged me out here, really." Chaz rolled his eyes, before leaning forward. "I guess Lord Daniel, that...chump who is from Cutopia, Wales dragged you all the way out here to buy you flowers and makeup, and...probably things that are cute, huh?" Violet nods her head, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, thought so. We're mutual on that one...so anything new?"

"Well, no. Aside from this...blue-haired guy who was in the graveyard that I met. Ghostly Alder, or Blaze, really. He seems like a pretty cool guy."

"Ghostly Alder? Is that suppose to be like some sort of relative to that one guy, Sir Alder? That older man who passed away back in the year 2000?" Violet nods her head silently. "I never seen this Ghostly guy before."

"Well, I'm sure you'll bump into him someday. He hangs out with that Buddy guy, you know?"

"Buddy the bellhop? That can't be good."

"Buddy might be clumsy, humiliates himself a lot, and is pretty geeky, but he means well. He's still a nice guy." Chaz nods his head, before sighing. "Also, I heard about that little bet that happened in the football field yesterday. You lost to some girl, I heard." Chaz groans, rolling his eyes when he heard that being said from the goth.

"Oh wow, don't remind me, Vi!"

"But hey, look on the bright side...you still got Summer, you still got your car, you're still that tough guy that I almost dated in the past." Chaz nodded his head, looking off to the left.

"Yeah. You're pretty much right." Chaz then looks at Violet again. "So, about this Ghostly Alder guy you just met. How do you feel about him?" He then shrugged. "Just curious." Before Violet could speak, the sound of another voice was heard.

"Violet! Where art thou you be?!" The sound an old English accent spoke from nearby.

Violet groaned hearing that voice, as the boy looking for her was Lord Daniel. One of the citizens of Cutopia that she was dating right now. He always had a liking for cute things, and wants Violet to be just as cute as many of the women in Cutopia. That idea, makes Violet sick to her stomach.

"Well, looks like my 'boyfriend' is looking for me...just fucking great..." Violet mutters, before looking down at Chaz again. "I guess I'll see you later then, Chaz."

"Later." Chaz said back to her.

Sitting there, watching Violet leave, Chaz stood up from the fountain ready to go find Summer around the mall. The biker turns his head towards one of the clothes stores that was nearby, as his girlfriend was walking out with a couple bags in her hands. She was talking on the phone with somebody as she exited the store she was in.

Chaz walked up to her with her hands in his pockets. Just as Summer ended her phone call with whoever that was on the phone, most likely Tad, she looked at her boyfriend as she was walking towards him.

"Chaz, change of plans. That was my boss." Summer said. "Tad wants me to come down to the beach so that my lifeguard training can finally begin." Chaz nodded his head.

"Alright. I'll take you there then." Chaz said. "Hey, about tomorrow, I'm going to be busy all afternoon, so I won't be able to pick you up from the beach. I'll try to, but I'm not so sure if I'll be able to." Summer sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well hey, sorry if things come up, Summer. Damn." Summer sighed again, before the two started to walk, side by side from each other.

"I'm sorry. I like, am worried with this whole lifeguard training, you know? I kept thought that maybe this job will be good enough for me, but at the same time, I feel like I'm going to fail training." Chaz smiled, placing an arm around his girlfriend, smiling at her. "Chaz, don't try to comfort me...I don't need this kind of comfort." Chaz smiled at his girlfriend some more, then pats on her arm.

"Babe, you need to chill out about all that you're about to face. You think I face doing stunts around the parking lot at the beach with fear in my eyes?"

"Easy for you to say. You're not afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid of my girlfriend feeling anxious about something. Remember when we first met in middle school? I dared you to ride a bike, and all I told you to do, was..."

"...Face what comes right in front of you." Chaz and Summer said in unison.

"Exactly." Chaz said, smiling at his girlfriend. "And what happened next? You enjoyed it." Summer rolled her eyes.

"You know saving somebody's life, and riding a bicycle are two different things, right?"

"You're missing the point here, babe. Just try to go through his whole thing, head on. It's as simple as that." Chaz leans in and kisses his girlfriend on the cheek, making her blush. "Believe me, Summer, you'll do fine. This whole lifeguard training thing that you're in, I'm sure you'll actually succeed in this." Summer smiled, still blushing from the kiss that he gave her. "There's your smile. That's how I know you're going to do just fine."

"You're too nice to me, Chaz." Summer said, before kissing her boyfriend back on his lips. The two continued to walk towards the exit of the mall building.

* * *

Walking pass that couple, James was walking into the mall, heading off to the GameStop inside. Jenny asked him if the two would hang out with each other at the mall today, so he decided to go meet Jenny there.

Entering the mall, James went off to the GameStop immediately. Inside of that part of the mall, he found Jenny standing by one of the game stands, looking through what was inside of it. Now Jenny has a lot of video games, and what she was looking for, to James anyway, it's often a mystery. She sometimes forgets what she even has at home whenever she goes to buy video games for herself.

So James walked into this part of the store, heading towards Jenny by the video game stand she was looking at. He stood on the other side of that stand, before looking out from the other side to surprise her. The geeky girl looks up, taking notice of James being there. She shouts in shock, before landing on the floor.

"Oh, I was wondering when you'd show you." Jenny said, standing back up. "I haven't found any video games yet. They all seem so good to buy." James smiled, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I wouldn't be wanting to do anything else rather than be around here." James said, shrugging his shoulders. While the two were standing there, James looks over to the exit out of the store.

Across the way, James saw that there was a Hot Topic on the other side of the mall spot the two of them were at. The geeky boy saw that Katie and Crystal were walking towards that store. However, Katie was the only one who walked in there, considering that she is into anything in that store, but Crystal stayed outside of the store. Weird, considering that she likes that store just as much as Katie, so James doesn't know why Crystal's not entering the store with her best friend. But then he saw the possible reason why.

Goth Boy and Yuki approached Crystal, who was walking over to them. The three of them were talking silently to each other, before walking off to who knows where else. Most likely some sort of goth store. James felt absolutely left out, seeing Crystal talking to Goth Boy and Yuki.

"Hey." Jenny said, glaring at James as he was super focused on the three goths.

"W-What? What are you..." James said, before looking over to Jenny, who was glaring at him with her arms crossed. "Oh..."

"We talked about this James. Those goths are not people you should be getting yourself involved in." Jenny points outside the video game store, keeping her glare on him. "Keep in mind, Goth Boy is like having an angry wrestler as your group leader. With a girl who's incredibly hyper to no end as his sidekick. Those goths are like The Outsiders." James sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But they are still like, the coolest kids in school, Jenny. And hey, even if I'm in that group, I'll be able to hang out with you still." The mood on Jenny's face didn't change. "I'm sorry, but...you know most of the geeky teens in school are often bullied. Well, no longer that Ian Arneson guy, since he's studying to become an agent at the SPA Agency. But still, think about it, if we join those goths together, we can no longer be bullied by the rest of those other students, Jenny." The geeky girl scoffs.

"No offence, James...but I rather get bullied more than join a group where two psychos are running that bunch of goths. Join them if you want, but just don't let me come along for the ride, because I rather remain out of that group if Goth Boy does something that he'll end up regretting." James sighed, before nodding his head.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about Goth Boy." James then looks off to another video game rack. Jenny sighed, watching James walk off to one of the video game racks to look for a video game.


	9. Day Out to Gino's Pizzeria

It seems like Sunday came faster than Chaz would've expected...

The biker wasn't really looking forward to the fact that that tomboy was the one who defeated him in that bet days ago. Although he wasn't wanting anything to do with this shit, he had to go through with it anyway. Also, he doubts he really wants to be sitting around the house knowing how his dad really is, so it's better for him to get out of the house.

So Chaz took his motorcycle, opened his garage, and headed out to go off to Gino's Pizzeria. He places his helmet on his head, and headed off to Main Street of the town, where Gino's was at, including the town hall, beauty salon, and construction site was located at.

Driving around on his motorcycle, Chaz felt like his mind was off of all the trouble he was having at home. He sometimes even forgets that his father was the way that he was. It's rare for him to try to get his mind off of what's going on in his life, but he felt like his mind is off of all that bullshit whenever he is out on his motorcycle. So that's all good to him.

Arriving at Main Street, Chaz takes his helmet off, placing it on the back of his motorcycle, before standing up onto the sidewalk. The biker began to walk towards Gino's Pizzeria, where he noticed that Crystal was standing by the park, waiting. Also without Katie. Considering that Katie was the one who decided what she wanted to do for the bet, he wondered why she was late for it or not. Maybe Crystal knows, she is her best friend after all.

"Hey Crystal!" Chaz shouts, walking over to her. The rebel girl looks over to see Chaz on his way over to her. "Where's that Katie girl you're friends with? I thought considering that this is her bet, I thought you'd be here." Crystal looks over to Chaz, shrugging her shoulders.

"I have no clue, dude." Crystal said. "Katie told me to meet her here. And now here I am, wondering where the hell she even is, and she pesters me about being late for things. What a hypocrite..." Crystal rolls her eyes.

"Well that hypocrite is here." Katie's voice said nearby. "Sorry I was late. I was trying to help my dad rearrange dentist tools back at home." Katie points at the dentist building that was across the street. "Did I mention my dad's dentist building is across the street from here?" Chaz looks over to the building with the tooth on the sign.

"I still can't believe I lost to a girl who knows how to brush teeth." Chaz said, almost silently to Crystal.

"Oh please...and what job are YOU going to be apart of when you graduate. Because at least I have my life set after school."

"I might be working at my dad's auto-shop, or...maybe if he retires early, I'll be able to own that building, and he'd be out..." Chaz throws a hand down, faking a smile. "My dad's willing to let me own the auto-shop after he quits. Don't worry about it."

Katie didn't think anything too much of what Chaz said, so she just brushed him appearing to be faking happiness off. She just assumed that he was still miffed over the fact that he lost to her. She didn't say anything, since if she were to say something, he'd probably get even more pissed off, and probably rant to her about the bet. So Katie didn't say anything.

"Well...let's get inside then." Katie said.

"Alright." Chaz and Crystal said, as the three of them walked into the building.

* * *

Inside the building, the trio went over to one of the booth tables that were at the wall to the far north of the building. The three sat down at it. Chaz sat by himself, while Katie and Crystal sat next to each other. Katie did ask if Chaz wanted somebody to sit on his side, but he disagreed because of his relationship with Summer. Katie and Crystal excepted what he wanted.

Sitting there, they took their order to a familiar man that Chaz was mentioned about at the mall. The man has blue hair with a white buttoned-down shirt and black dress pants. He was the waiter here apparently. If this is the Ghostly guy that Violet mentioned to him, Chaz never knew he worked here of all places.

After Ghostly picked up their orders, he walked off to the kitchen. Chaz ordered himself a cheese pizza, Katie ordered herself some mozzarella sticks, while Crystal ordered a bacon pizza.

Sitting there, Chaz looked over to the two girls ahead of him, not so sure with what to even say to them. He's never spoke to this Katie girl before. She seem cool, just like him. It's kind of weird that a cool guy like him doesn't really know what to say to a cool girl like Katie. Almost sitting there completely in silence, Chaz began to speak to Katie.

"So, Kate. Keeping my mind off of the bet, I..." Chaz started off talking, before shrugging his shoulders, and looking off to the right, wondering what to even say. "...I never knew Crystal has a friend like you. I've been friends with Crystal throughout high school, and I don't know how you, of all people, I never knew about." Crystal rolled her eyes, looking off to the tomboy to her left.

"Probably because Summer hangs out with you a lot, Chaz..." Crystal mutters, before looking at the biker again. "When you dumping that bitch anyway?"

"Dude, knock it off!" Katie said, whacking Crystal on the stomach with the back of her hand. Katie looks at Chaz. "Sorry, I guess Crystal doesn't talk to you much because of your girlfriend. She just goes on and on...and on about Summer Baxter, and her hatred for cheerleaders, and let's just say, it feels like it never stops." Katie then sits back. "Don't worry about me being bitter towards Summer, I know she's the head cheerleader, and to that I don't really care, you don't have to worry about me mocking her because I don't really care about the school's cheer squad. I rather focusing on graduating." Chaz scoffs with a smirk on his face.

"That's funny coming out of a skateboarding girl like you." Chaz said.

"Hey. Dad wants me to focus on my grades a little more, since he wants me to work at the dentist." Katie said, pointing at Chaz. "Throughout my family's blood, we are all good at dentistry. He even taught me about teeth ever since I was just ten years old. Laugh all you want, but my dad wants me to try to do this for my future." Chaz nods his head, holding up a hand.

"Chill out, dude. I understand. If this dentistry job is what you're wanting to do, then go right ahead."

"Well then, thank you, Chaz. To think you were going to make more snide remarks about my family's job." Chaz held up his hands.

"Just know that this is because I think it's cool you have a skateboard and baseball cap, dude."

Crystal rolled her eyes hearing this conversation being said in front of her, as she personally likes Chaz. She's not jealous that Katie is talking to him and becoming such good friends with him right now. Crystal doubts that Katie is even developing feelings for this guy, since she rather focus on her grades more than dating and all that stuff. So Crystal said nothing, until the two stopped talking.

"Well, I'm just happy that Summer isn't here. That's for sure." Crystal said, once it seems silent.

"I thought we talked about this, Crystal. Don't bring up Summer in front of Chaz like that, because it's going to land you in trouble one day." Katie said in a stern voice to her best friend. Katie looks over to Chaz again. "Sorry about that, dude."

"None taken. Even I can agree that Summer can be a bitch to people for no other reason than...they are just, them." Chaz said. "Also, she drags me to the mall as she buys beauty items for herself. I don't really like the mall all that much."

"Well that's not true, the best spots there are the Hot Topic, the GameStop, and the Dairy Queen that's in the food court."

Katie giggles, before a waiter came over to the booth table with their food. Once the plates were placed in front of themselves, Katie picks up one of her mozzarella sticks, taking a bite out of it. Chaz looks over to the tomboy, chuckling with a nod of the head, before eating some of his food.

"To be fair, I guess you're right." Chaz said to the tomboy.


	10. Friendships and Relationship Failing

Elsewhere while Chaz was with the two tomboys, Travis was out for a walk, really having nothing in mind for what he wanted to do today. He really wasn't sure what to do today, so he decided to just go out for a walk. He really wasn't going anywhere really important, nor that he wanted to do anything too important.

He was in the downtown area of Simport. A usually busy area of Simport. Mainly because of the fact that there were many stores around here, there were usually the most job areas around here, as well as Club Candy. The last mentioned area being the number place for partying around Simport, so nights get pretty crowded there at night. That was without a doubt to anyone who lives here. Thank God it's daytime when Travis was walking into the town.

Walking through the town, Travis was just passing through the town, minding his own business. He was watching the cars driving pass him, the sound of horns honking, or the birds chirping above. It all seems pretty peaceful, walking through Simport for the blonde boy. Just he, himself, and his own thoughts.

But what he really couldn't get out of his mind was Liberty...

He hasn't really been getting her off of his mind lately after that time that they talked at her house. He didn't really talk to her yesterday, since she and her parents were busy doing something at the moment, so he left her alone. He doesn't really know what she's doing, but it was most likely homework, since her parents appear to be pretty much like strict looking parents. He really didn't think too deep into why Liberty was super busy yesterday, he just kept his mind on the fact that she most likely had homework to do and that's it.

Funny thing that Travis was thinking about Liberty at this very moment, he saw her and her parents standing by the gate to the park. The three were talking about something, until Travis came out of nowhere to see what was going on right now. The three of them looked over to see that the blonde boy was coming his way over to them.

"Oh...Travis, correct?" Liberty's father asked. Travis nodded his head. "Ah, then good day to you, dear boy." Travis bows his head, as he approached the three of them.

"Good day to you too, sir." Travis said. "I just saw you guys standing around here, and...I just thought I'd come over and say hello to you guys...if I'm not interrupting anything important that is." Liberty smiled.

"Oh Travis, you're not interrupting anything between me and my parents." Liberty said. "My parents were just talking to each other as we were walking to the town's book store." Travis nods his head.

"Oh, that's nice. I was just...out walking around town, by myself, and I just happened to have found you guys out there." Travis looks over to the trees in the park nearby. "Hey, did you guys notice that it's the beginning of Autumn? I noticed that the tree in my backyard is starting to lose it's leaves, as well as them turning from green to red, or brown." Liberty's parents nodded.

"We did indeed take notice of it, Mr Dylan." Liberty's father said.

"Well..." Travis tugs on his shirt collar.

'_So much for small talk..._' Travis said in his own thoughts. '_What the hell am I doing? I'm acting like a fool in front of these two. Damn it Travis, you are better than this!_' Travis took a deep breath, before he stared at Liberty's parents again. '_I believe that the only thing to do now is to just remain calm, just try to say some sort of compliment, because...come on, these people are ones who'd probably adore you if you compliment them in some sort of way. Here goes, I guess._'

"Personally, I must say, you guys probably found the best school for your daughter." Travis said. "Because the Royal Academy, we have the best education in all of Simport. Truthfully, you pretty much got lucky when it comes to trying to find the best school for your daughter to learn at. I know my father did when he sent me there." Liberty's parents looked at each other, faces not showing any signs of emotion. Travis was a bit worried about that, if that wasn't good enough for them.

'_Well, it's nice knowing Liberty while it lasted..._' Travis said in his thoughts, sounding completely worried. Liberty's mother looks over to Travis, then smiled.

"I must say Travis, me and my husband had doubts about you being a gentleman." Liberty's mother said. "I was probably worried the most, since I want my daughter to not be involved with most of the partying that occurs all around this city. Indeed, you are one of the fewest people around here who seems to be unlike any of the other townspeople that we've met so far." Travis smiled, before frowning a bit. He sighed, before beginning to speak up again.

"Look, Mrs Vincent, I don't want to live like I'd be lying to you and your husband, but...I am, or...pretty much was now that I met Liberty, that I'm a bit of a partying too." Travis said, bluntly. Liberty's parents looked at each other with stern looks on their faces, before Travis continued to speak. "But...I am still not like those other guys around here. I've never destroyed anyone's lives, I never ruined my own life, I've never even...been to one ever since...my parents divorced."

Liberty's parents looked over to Travis when he said that. They had no idea that this is something that Travis was going through. Before one of them could say something, Travis continued to speak.

"Ever since my dad has divorced my mother, he's always off, and I'm left depressed. Not that him being off all the time is a bad thing now. We need the money. But, I honestly wish that he'd just...speak to me about his own pain about going through all of this..." Travis said. "My dad's pretty stubborn when it comes to his own feelings, and he'd never say any of his own concerns at all." He sighed. "I have been...pretty much left to sitting at my house, feeling sad for both sides of my own family, and...you know, I've never even called my own mother for...God knows how long now, while my dad's got his emotions bottled up inside." Travis places a hand on his forehead, before looking at Liberty's parents again. "I'm...sorry if I got a little too into talking about my own personal life, but...the point is...I'd never, ever hurt your daughter. That's a promise that I'll keep until the day I die."

"Travis..." Liberty's father started off saying, voice clearly concerned for the boy. "...Me and my wife are...sorry for what you are going through at the moment. Recently, my brother got a divorce as well, and he's always been stubborn with his emotions as well." Liberty's mother spoke up next.

"Me and my husband will look pass the fact that you are...well, were a partier, and allow you to be friends with our daughter." Liberty's mother said. "Just know that if you want advice about trying to resolve some things with your father, I believe you know where we live now, considering you and Liberty talked the other day." Travis nods his head.

"I'm sure I know where you guys live." Travis said, nodding his head. "Thank you guys."

"It's our pleasure, Travis."

"Anyways...I think I'll head off now." Travis looks at Liberty. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Liberty." The girl smiled, and nodded at her best friend.

"I'll meet you at school as well, Travis" Liberty said, bowing her head.

After that was said, Travis began to walk off. He looked down to the sidewalk, not looking back at the British family as he was walking away from them. He was more stuck in his own thoughts.

'_I don't know if my dad would like me talking about my mother to other people._' Travis said in his thoughts. '_I don't know...should've I brought that up? I didn't want to go too deep into my life. Not like this. Not...right now, exactly. But I just really enjoy me and Liberty's friendship, and...I didn't want to lose her._' Travis blinked a couple times, still walking, unsure about his feelings about what just happened. '_I do actually feel like they genuinely want to help me out with what I'm going through, and...maybe even my dad, in hindsight. But...I don't know, I still feel like I should've kept my big mouth shut about that part._' Travis just continued walking, until he got back home.

* * *

With James now...

He was walking through the mall, ready to meet up with Jenny and another person. He looked around the mall, trying to find the two that was waiting for them to meet, until he found Jenny and the other boy at one of the tables in the food court.

The boy has on glasses with brown hair that looks pretty similar to Ray's hair. He is also wearing a dark gray shirt with a light gray undershirt underneath, as well as black jeans. That boy sitting with them is Rob Jarrett. He is a gamer, just like James and Jenny. But he seems to be doing that almost every second of the day, considering that he has one game console in his hand, or another. Even in school, he can't go a single day without having some sort of video game item in his hands. He is also Jenny's boyfriend at the moment.

Looking at her own boyfriend, Jenny was getting annoyed with hearing the game 'Plane vs Eye' on that handheld game Rob has. He hasn't even spoke to her since they got to the mall, which was seriously angering Jenny now. She finally spoke up to him.

"Rob, you've been focused on that game ever since we got here." Jenny said. "You mind letting go of that for a couple seconds so that you can be apart of me and James's conversations?"

Rob didn't even bat at eye towards his girlfriend after that was being said. He was still too focused on his game to even care about the world around him. Jenny grabs a hold of Rob's video game, only for the boy to whack Jenny's hand away from him.

"Hey! What did I say about touching my video games, babe?" Rob asked, voice shown to be irritated. "You know I don't like that!" Jenny rolled her eyes, before she scoffs. "Don't scoff at me! You like the game too!"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to keep my eyes on my game for so long, you forgotten that your girlfriend is right here next to you!" Jenny said, glaring at Rob.

"So I'm playing my video games, why the hell does that matter to you!? We're both geeks, Jenny!"

"You've been ignoring me for the past few weeks because of that game, if you haven't noticed! All you've been doing is keeping your lazy ass on your laptop, or your 'Plane vs Eye', or your PlayStation 4, or anything fucking else that you apparently want to be focused on rather than your own girlfriend!" Rob just groans, before crossing his arms.

"By God, do you ever stop talking?!" Jenny stood up from the table she was sitting on, before walking away from her boyfriend. "Where are you going?!"

"Anywhere but near you! That's where!"

James watched as Jenny walked away from Rob. He just looks over to Rob, but then to Jenny as she was walking towards the comic book store, wanting to be by herself. The geeky goth teen walked over to the store where Jenny was at, who was just looking through a bunch of comic books that were on the shelves. James gulped, before walking over to Jenny.

"Hey, uh...Jenny." James said, getting the geeky girl's attention. "I...uh...sadly heard that fight that you and Rob had back there."

"You did?" Jenny asked with a stern tone in her voice. James nodded, sheepishly. Jenny frowns after that. "I'm sorry you had to see and hear that. I mean, Rob...I tell you, it's like all he wants to do is focus on his video games more than he does me. I mean, that's hypocritical of me to say, but I don't keep my life THAT focused on video games..." The girl sighed again. "Me and Rob's relationship has really been gone sour since lately, and I really don't like it." James cringed, sad to hear his friend's relationship wasn't going too good.

"Damn, sorry to hear."

"Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault at all James." Jenny took one of the comic books off of the shelf. "Hell, the idiot thinks that best thing to do for an anniversary is to go off and play laptop games, like...gah! He makes me so angry sometimes!" James bit his lip, feeling bad for his best friend still. "Honestly, I don't know when or why I ever decided to date him, you know?" James shrugs his shoulders.

"I...don't know. You never really told me how you just met." Jenny scoffs.

"Hey, I pushed that part in the back of my mind so long ago that it feels like a relief..." Jenny mutters. "But in all seriousness, James, I feel like me and Rob just need to break up. I know it's going to be hard, since we've been dating since the tenth grade, but...I feel like crap, and he's acting like a child. I don't know how I can continue to go on like this." Jenny signed before leaning on the side of the nearby shelf.

"Why not I try to convince him to be a better boyfriend to you? It could work."

"Are you nuts? Rob wouldn't listen to you at all. You two are barely even friends."

"I...know...but it could still work." James held up both of his arms, before dropping them to his sides again. "Just...trying to help you guys out, that's all." Jenny sighed, before patting James on his shoulders.

"Look, I know you want to help James, but leave my relationship troubles to me. Alright?" James nodded his head, before Jenny smiled. "Thank you." James backs up from Jenny, and then frowns. "Do you want to be alone? I know that you've got out of a pretty rough fight back there." Jenny sighed, before facing the comic book shelf again.

"I believe I rather." Jenny said. "I'm happy that you've comforted me, but...I think I need some time to myself, I really need to try to think about...all that even led me to dating Rob at this point." Jenny then looks over to James again. "I'll...give you a call if I ever want to...hang out with you again." James nods.

"Take all the time you need, Jenny." Jenny smiled, as James continued to walk away from her.

'_I'm so glad that I have a friend like James around._' Jenny said in her thoughts, as she was looking through the many comic books there. '_I feel like I can really trust him with any sort of issue I face._' Jenny then looks over to James, who was just making his way towards the exit of the mall. '_Kind of makes me wonder why I never met him first between me and Rob. Wait a minute...what in the world am I even saying? James and me together? I doubt it. James probably doesn't see anything in me aside from just a friend._' Jenny sighed, before placing the comic book she had back onto the shelf. '_Oh, maybe I'm better off single until Captain Argon comes and marries me._'

"Uh, ma'am." A random employee said near her. "Are you going to stand there all day? This store is beginning to close." Jenny sighed, before walking out of the comic book store, and head off to somewhere else.

* * *

**Note: Well, Happy Halloween everyone!**


	11. Any Sort of Comfort

The next day...

Travis woke up again, ready to enjoy another day in school. He had recently gotten Liberty's parents on his side, so to speak, so maybe things between him and Liberty will be good from now on. Hopefully.

He gotten himself ready for school, then headed downstairs to go see Chaz parked outside in the front yard. The biker had his car parked in the driveway, waiting for Travis for what felt like hours. He always decided to leave Travis and headed off to school without him. But when he was about to do just that, Travis came out of the house.

The blonde boy walked over to the front seat of the car, getting into the car, and buckling himself up. By the looks of it, Travis seemed to be in some deep thoughts, as of this moment. Chaz took notice of the look on Travis's face, showing that he was pretty much in that kind of moment. So after seeing that, Chaz began to speak with the blonde boy as he was driving out into the neighborhood.

"Is something eating at you, chump?" Chaz asked. "You seem a little less focused then usual." Travis sighed, before keeping his eyes forward.

"I just told Liberty's parents about myself, and...I indirectly brought up that my parents are divorced..." Travis said, feeling stressed out. "I never told my dad about this when I returned home, since...I don't think he'll enjoy hearing that I've just told one of my own best friend's parents that I have divorced parents." Chaz shrugged his shoulders.

"So? What's the problem with that?"

"Well, have you seen my dad? He's stubborn and he bottles his emotions way too much. I doubt he'll be okay with me walking around and telling other people that I am talking about his life behind his back." Travis leans on the door to his right, shaking his head as they were driving through another part of the neighborhood. "Parts of me wonder if I should've just told them that I'd never hurt Liberty, and leave it at that." Chaz kept his eyes on the road.

"Whatever to win Liberty as your friend, I guess." Chaz looks over to Travis. "So why'd you bring it up anyway if your dad is going to hate it if you brought it up to other people like Liberty's parents?" Travis scoffs, before looking over to the biker again.

"Well what do you think? I just...I just did, okay? I just got way too deep into my life, and I got...I just allowed it all out..."

"That sucks, dude."

"Not exactly, I felt like I wasn't going to keep this divorce to myself for so long anyway. I mean, the only other person that knows about my parents divorce is...well, you, Chaz. Because I know you're not going to say anything about my life, because you don't give a shit about me." Chaz nods his head, still driving through the neighborhood to the school. "Yeah, funny of you to nod to that. I feel like my dad is going to be furious with me for bringing that up to Liberty and her parents. I know he's not going to be too happy hearing about this."

"I doubt he will. If you think your dad would get furious, then you haven't met my dad at all. All he does is sit in front of that damn TV, watching whatever football game is on, and then getting drunk. Really dude, between you and me, I think you have the better end of this situation. Just saying." Travis leans his head to the left, while staring at Chaz. The biker actually took notice of what Travis was doing. "Okay, can you not? Can we change the subject now? I do not want to talk about my family life, thank you very much!" Travis sighed.

"Alright...sorry. So uh...how's Renee?" Chaz looks over to the blonde boy, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, I felt like seeing how your little cousin is doing."

"My little cousin is doing alright. She's in elementary school, Aunt Paula and Uncle Gary allow me to babysit Renee whenever they have the chance to go out. They are probably one of the fewest ways that I'm actually getting money around Simport, really." The biker then looks out one of his windows. "Well, it looks like we are finally here." Travis looked out the same window as the bully of his.

"Yep. Finally here."

After parking in the parking lot, the two boys got out, and they headed towards the front doors of the school. Walking into the school, Chaz and Travis headed off to their respected classes.

* * *

A couple hours later...

In the hallways of the school, Goth Boy and Yuki were walking with each other towards their next class. Most of the students fear these two goths. People like Ray, Raven, and Violet were considered pretty polite and friendly to be around, but Goth Boy and Yuki were students they wanted to avoid interfering with. Goth Boy for both anger issues and his demanding personality, while Yuki...considering how hyper she can get, it's kind of obvious.

So the two goths were about to go into the gym building, before having a conversation outside the doors. James pokes his head out from behind the corner of the hallway, looking at the two goth leaders before they were entering the gym. He gulps, before placing his back against the wall from the corner he was at.

'_You got this James. You can be civil with them. You got this all under control._' James said in his thoughts. '_Just go up to them, and just try to convince them to let you into the group._'

But before James could go over to Goth Boy and Yuki, he looks over to one part of the hallway, seeing Jenny talking to two other geeky students. His face of confidence went to a discouraged expression within seconds. He still knows about what happened at the mall between her and Rob, and he seriously feels bad for the two, and their relationship troubles. He bit his lips, before looking over to the goths again.

'_Damn it, why does trying to do two things at once always seem so difficult._' James said in his thoughts again. '_Jenny did say that she wanted to be by herself right now. But those two other guys..._' James sighed in defeat. '_What's the use? I can't let a girl like Jenny down. I just...don't want to join the goths knowing what she's going through..._'

Jenny was then seen talking with Ian Arneson, a previously mentioned student. The boy has short blonde hair with glasses. He was wearing a buttoned-down white shirt with a pocket projector, along with black dress pants, and a dark blue blazer. He appears to be a little more formal, unlike most of the students here, especially alongside the studious ones as well.

Jenny going for a guy like that? James couldn't see that happening. Besides, James always saw Ian with that Amelia girl who is often going to the library to get some books, which is ironic, since Ian's aunt is the librarian. Now that he can see a relationship in, but not Jenny and Ian. Jenny already works at the SPA Agency every summer, while Ian is trying to get in as either an assistant agent due to his book smarts.

He really can't see a relationship like that lasting long at all...

James stared at the two from the distance, feeling a bit bothered by the sight of the two talking to each other. He didn't know why he didn't like seeing these two hanging out together. Probably it's because the two are going to be working in the same building after graduation. Probably because he and Jenny are good friends. Maybe it's...something more than that, but he doesn't know what this feeling even is.

The boy snapped out of it when he noticed that Jenny and Ian were walking their way over to him. Ian was the first one to speak between himself and Jenny. He held out a hand.

"James, good morning." Ian said, smiling at him. "The teacher has assigned me to collect all of last week's science homework. She wants me to turn them all to her." James blinked a couple times looking at the genius, before pulling out his backpack.

"Same as last year, huh Ian?" James asked him. "I'm probably going to miss that about you when we all graduated."

"Hey, you know where to find me after graduation."

"That is if James ever gets into some sort of situation." Jenny said, crossing her arms, while looking over to her friend. James giggles, before shrugging his own shoulders.

"Well...maybe I met find a situation to visit you guys one day." James said, smiling at the two of them. "Anyway...uh...Jenny, have uh, you and Rob fixed the problems that you're facing in you're relationship?" James asked, handing Ian his homework. Jenny scoffs, before shaking her head.

"From what happened at the mall, I rather not focus on him at all. I just want to focus on my school work, and that's it."

"Alright. Sorry." James sighed. "Just know that if you want any sort of comfort, you can always run to me." Jenny smiled.

"Thank James. You're a very nice person to me, you know that?" James blushes hearing his friend say that to him. Jenny then turns her head towards Ian now. "Hey, Ian, now that I think about it, I think our next class is going to start any second now. I think we should starting making our way to our next class." The genius pulled out his phone, looking at the time that was on his phone.

"Oh, you're correct." Ian said to Jenny. The boy then looks over to James. "We share the exact same time schedule when it comes to school hours, correct?" James nods. "Very well then. You can join along with me and Jenny as we hurry our way over to our next class." James nods again.

"Alright." James said. With that being said, the three of them started to make their way over to the history class, which was what they had next.


	12. Can't Help Falling in Love

In the school's library, Rob was sitting down at one of the tables, playing a video game to himself. The boy kept it hidden under the table, as his forehead was pressed against the table, looking down at it. The only thing is, the game's noises were still heard. Some of the students could actually hear Rob's video game.

Walking pass the table he was sitting at, Ian was heading over to the bookshelf that Rob was near. He was meant to be finding one specific book that he was meant to be reading, and studying for the SPA Agency. That is until he heard the sound of Rob's video games going off under the table. Ian glared over to the brown-haired boy, hearing the sound of the boy's video games being played under the table.

The genius walked over to the gamer, tapping him on the shoulder. Rob looks over to the genius behind him, glaring at him for what he was doing in the school's library. This kind of behavior was not going to fly under Ian's belt.

"What the hell do you want? I'm busy." Rob said, glaring at the genius behind him. Ian crossed his arms.

"I believe that it's obvious." Ian said, in a snarky tone. "Your video game. As well as the fact that you're concealing it from the view of everyone in the library." Rob rolled his eyes, before Ian took the video game away from Rob. "Just because my Aunt Elmira doesn't work here, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to constrain this away from you and inform Rosalyn about..."

"...Inform Rosalyn that I've been playing video games in the library, despite multiple times I've disobeyed rules of the school. I get it, Arneson..." Rob said interrupting the genius. "Anyways, why are you here for? I thought your aunt already works at a library...elsewhere." Ian sighed.

"Well, considering that I am trying to investigate some facts about the whereabouts of Evelyn Gray, as well as Morcubus, as well as the Nightmare Crown..." As Ian was saying all of this, he noticed that Rob was laughing at what he was saying. "Is there something funny?"

"You do know that Evelyn Gray, Morcubus, and all of that crap is nothing more but myths, right?" Ian just shook his head, as he walked over to the shelf. "No way you'll find something like the Nightmare Crown in a school like this."

Looking through the many books on the shelf, Ian figured out what Rob said was true. He found no sight of a book about the Nightmare Crown. He had worries about this. Not even his own library had a book about the Nightmare Crown. He sighed, feeling a bit defeated by this.

"It seems that your sarcastic remarks are accurate. There's no sign of a book about the Nightmare Crown." Ian said, tapping his chin. Rob nods his head, as he was leaning on the side of the shelf. "It doesn't appear that I have any sort of luck on trying to study on how to be an agent at the SPA Agency. Neither this, nor my aunt's library holds a book that contains information about the Nightmare Crown." Jenny finally came into the library, before pulling out a book that she was carrying in her backpack. She whistles for Ian's attention, handing it over to him. "Oh, thank you." Jenny nods.

"I felt like you needed it so that you can study for the SPA Agency." Jenny said, smiling at the genius. "Agent Walker told me to give it to you anyway."

"Much obliged, nonetheless." Rob then looks over to Jenny.

"Where were you, sweetie? I thought we were both going to study here at the library together." Jenny crossed her arms, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Considering what happened at the mall, I wasn't looking forward to facing you after what happened." Jenny said, still annoyed about the fight they had at the mall. Rob scoffs, finding it unbelievable that Jenny was bringing this back up.

"Oh brother...get over it already."

"Get over it?! Are you insane?! I am beginning to be fucking fed up with your behavior and video game obsession, Rob!"

"Says the girl who's into Captain Argon from StarCrusier X, and never shuts the fuck up about him!" Rob rolled his eyes, nearly snapping when he said that. "I mean, enough with your hypocrisy, bitch!" Jenny flips off her boyfriend, which was the point where Ian was

"Just to inform you two, arguing is not going to be tolerated inside the library." Ian said, more sternly to the couple. "If this bickering is going to continue, then remove yourselves from this location."

"Alright then..."

Deciding to listen to Ian on this one, Jenny left the library first. Rob then left afterwards. Seeing that the couple was off, including the fact that Jenny handed him a book that will help him at the SPA Agency, Ian decided to head off to his next class.

* * *

There wasn't too much that really happened throughout the school day. Nothing more but the learning and talks, and the usual things that happen around the school day. It was just a standard day, more than anything else. So really, there wasn't so much that anyone can really say, aside from the argument that happened between Jenny and Rob that sound actually heard.

With Travis, he was walking out of the schoolhouse, feeling a bit happy to himself, as he didn't really face any sort of bullying that Chaz would give him, or the stress of what has happened didn't come onto him. He smiled, as he walked out of the building, ready to head home.

But upon exiting the schoolhouse, he took notice of the fact that Summer was talking to a couple other students she was friends with. It's been awhile since he's been talking to her, so he decided to go see how things are with her, considering her new job that she was getting herself into. Travis whistles for the cheerleader's attention, before walking over to her.

"Hey Summer! It's been awhile since we've talked last time!" Travis shouts, walking over to her. Summer almost didn't hear Travis's voice, until she noticed that he was coming over to her. "So how has the lifeguard training been so far?" Summer smiled, before answering Travis's question.

"It's been going alright." Summer said. "Tad has been teaching me how to work at the beach pretty well. How to save lives, how to help people, it's been pretty much easy." Travis nodded his head, as he places a hand on his hips. "I even met some new guy that came to town this weekend. Yesterday, in a matter of fact." Travis raises an eyebrow hearing that being said. "His name is Luke, Luke Issac. He is a guy who moved up here from Georgia, and by the looks of him, he has a liking for surfing."

"Really now? So...does Chaz know about this Luke guy?"

"Well, no...not yet. But I'm hoping to try to let them meet each other one day, probably when I'm finally employed. Probably earlier than that."

Travis looks behind himself, wondering where Chaz is right now, until he turned his head back to Summer. Hearing this kind of information that Summer was telling him, since he doubts that Chaz wasn't going to like hearing about any of this. He definitely doesn't like the idea of Chaz seeing him talking to Summer right now, considering how jealous he can easily get. Sadly, Summer continued the conversation about Luke.

"This Luke guy. He seems really nice." Summer said. "Me and him just talked about it, and...we have a lot more in common than I thought. We're both from Georgia. We're both into Maroon 5. We also love the beach, as well as...funny thing, his past girlfriend was a cheerleader herself." Travis raises an eyebrow, looking away from the blonde girl.

"Well that's extremely coincidental..." Travis mutters. He then looks at Summer again, engaging back into the conversation. "So how'd you meet this Luke guy, anyway? He just walking along the shoreline while you were coincidentally there at the same time?"

"He was there, because he was wanting to talk to Tad about something, and then I noticed that he was talking to him. Then we just talked to each other." Summer smiled. "We just talked it out after work, and we've talked about those few things that I mentioned. Then after our little talk, I just walked off home."

"Still not sure if Chaz will still be okay with a friendship like this, regardless."

"Like, you should be concerned about me and Chaz being affected by me meeting with Luke. Those two, I'm sure are going to be good friends." Travis's face was shown to be happy, but deep down, he knew that Chaz was going to be pissed off, and jealous when he figures this out. "Anyways, isn't that girl coming your Liberty friend that's coming over to us right now?"

"What?"

Travis looks behind himself, seeing that Liberty was walking out of the school. "So, are you two going out yet?" Travis immediately turned his head towards Summer after she said that.

"Me and Liberty together?!" Travis asked shocked. "No we are not?! We're just friends!"

"Sure you are. You two have been hanging out together ever since school started."

"That's because...that's what friends do. What the hell do you think is the reason me and Liberty hang out together?!"

The only thing that the blonde girl could do was give the boy a smirk. She walked away from him, heading off to the parking lot, where Chaz was most likely parked at. That was when Liberty approached the blonde boy from behind, causing him to turn around.

"Travis, who was that girl you were talking to?" Liberty asked him. Travis looks towards the direction that Summer was walking down, before groaning in a stressful manner.

"Oh that? That was Summer Baxter. The head cheerleader of our school." Travis said. "She was just talking to me about herself being friends with some new guy who just moved in, Luke Issac. Never heard of him until now, so really...I don't know. But I know her boyfriend won't be too happy hearing about it." Liberty looks over to the parking lot, until Travis spoke up again. "Chaz McFreely bullies me because only one time, making him...assume that I was trying to pull the moves on his girlfriend in the past, and that...I was giving her flowers for a project that she was doing, and he gets pissed off at me for trying to pull some sort of flirting behavior towards her." Liberty cringed hearing that being said.

"Well, I'm dreadfully sorry to hear about that."

"It's fine, it's fine. Me and Chaz have been at each other's necks a lot back then and now." Travis sighed, before looking at Liberty again. "So how was school for you today? Good, fine?"

"It was rather fine, Travis. I only have a couple homework that I need to work on this week, and I am hoping that...maybe one day, you'd help me out with studying. If that is alright with you."

Hearing that being said, Travis's face went from a stressed out smile, to a genuine smile. He felt like maybe studying with Liberty would be a good idea one day. Seems like around this week would be a good enough thing for the two of them to do. Maybe if his dad will be okay with her coming over to her, that is. But Travis is sure that his dad will be alright with him bringing a girl to the house. And it's for a good cause too anyway, if studying counts.

"Sure. That would be awesome." Travis said, smiling at his new friend. Liberty smiled back.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Liberty said. The sound of a horn honking was hearing. Liberty looks to her right, seeing that her parents were waiting for her by the side of the street. "Oh, looks like my parents are finally here. I must be going now, Travis. I'll give you a call when I have some free time so that we can study together." Travis nods his head.

"Certainly."

Liberty walks off, as Travis continued to smile, watching her walk over to her car. Liberty got into the back seat, as her parents started to drive off. Staring at said car, Travis began to talk to himself in his own head.

'_Is Summer right? Am I falling for a girl like her?_' Travis asked in his own head. '_I mean, Liberty is friendly, and approachable, and...must I add, beautiful. But...falling in love with her? Summer's got some delusions if she really thinks that I'm actually falling in love right_ now.' The boy turns around, before walking his way over to the parking lot to allow Chaz to drive him home. '_I'm sure Summer is jumping to conclusions too early anyway. I'm sure that Liberty and I are mutual when it comes to starting in this friendship._'


	13. Tomboys and Rebels

The next day...

Katie was waking up in her bed, hearing the alarm clock going off beside of her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she was getting out of bed. After sitting up from her own bed, she took a look around her room, seeing what she's got in here.

The same usual bed, the same usual closet, the same usual desk, seems like nothing has changed. This is something that she tends to do whenever she's bored of just waking up. She then looks over to the posters on her wall to her right, before standing up from her bed so that she can get ready for school. After getting ready for school, she finally went downstairs and collected herself some toast.

Katie's father was in the dining room, reading a newspaper, sitting at the table. He has black well-combed hair with a buttoned-down purple dress shirt, as well as black dress pants. As Katie mentioned before, her father is somebody who works at the dentist, and after his daughter's graduation, hopes that his daughter will become a dentist as well. It's just in the family's blood that they end up being dentists.

Speaking of which, Katie walks over to the left side of the fridge where her skateboard was leaning on. She never leaves home without her skateboard, so she picked up her favorite board, placing it into her backpack. When she was doing this, her father took notice of his daughter being in the same room as him.

"Oh, Kathryn. I see that you're finally awake." Katie's father said to her. Katie smiled, eating her toast. "Homework all done, I assume?" Katie nods her head.

"Yeah dad." Katie said, pointing at her own backpack. "You know I'm always making sure that it's done after I try to study the science of teeth." Katie's father chuckles hearing that being said. "As well as a magazine that has the coolest bikes and skateboards in the mall as well..." Katie said, scratching the back of her head. Katie's father just scoffs, before rubbing the top of his daughter's head.

"You're lucky I can tolerate your skateboarding habits, Kathryn."

"Yeah."

Katie was about finished with the toast she was eating. She threw the plate she was eating on in the sink, before walking over to her dad at the table again. She sat back down next to not, as she didn't want to leave for school immediately after a couple seconds after their conversation. Once the tomboy was seated down, she talked some more to her dad.

"Hey, dad. I was meaning to talk to you about this new boy I just met the other day." Katie said to him. Katie's father lowers his newspaper, hearing the mention of a boy being in Katie's life now. "His name is Chaz, or...in your case, Charles. He seems like this pretty cool guy to be around."

"Really now? What is this Chaz boy like exactly?" Katie's father asked her.

"He has a motorcycle, if that means anything." The tomboy shrugged, before her father took over the conversation.

"Kathryn, I doubt a boy like Charles is going to be a good influence to be dating, if that's the case." Katie held up her hands, shaking her head.

"No, dad. If you think I'm dating him, you got it all wrong. Me and him are only friends." The tomboy leans forward on the table. "He's got a girlfriend, so if you're worried about me dating him, don't even count on it. Also, he might have the looks of a hunk, but let's be clear here dad, he's not any of the skaters at the skate park that I'm friends with." Katie's father scoffs hearing that being said, smiling when he heard that. "Speaking of girlfriend, Crystal mentioned to me that he is dating Summer Baxter of the cheerleading team. When I heard about Summer's boyfriend being some sort of cool guy with a motorcycle, I wanted to go and see how tough he really is." Katie's father frowned.

"Kathryn, you didn't get yourself into a fight..."

"A fight. No, not a fight. We just bet on who would run around the football field twice, and let's just say, I beaten his butt at that." Katie chuckles a bit, before crossing her arms.

"I see. I'm glad that this didn't led to anything to severe." Katie's father nods, before looking over to the clock. "As much as it means to me that we're having a family talk, you must get to school now."

Katie looks over to the clock that was hanging above the kitchen back door. She wasn't close to being late, but it was a half-hour before school actually began. Katie is usually out the door at this point, or at school even, but with her decision to talk to her father, she lost track of the time.

"Oh no..." Katie mutters. "Well, this talk's been fun, dad. I'll see you later." Katie's father smiled.

"Have a wonderful day, sweetie." Katie's father said to her.

"Thanks."

Running out the front door, Katie pulls out her skateboard and her phone. She threw her skateboard down onto the sidewalk, hopping onto it as she was running in a fast speed pace. She places her headphones into her ears as she hopped onto her skateboard, playing the song '_The Anthem_' by Good Charlotte, Katie's favorite band.

Katie rode her skateboard on her way to school, as the skater-punk music was blasting in her ears. The girl felt relieved whenever she is on her skateboard and feeling the wind blowing through her hair, regardless at how fast she was going down the rode. It really makes the tomboy feel like nothing in the world could stop a good enough feeling then this. It doesn't matter what thought is on her mind at any given moment, this was one of her favorite things to be in, just herself and her skateboard, riding down the sidewalk.

* * *

Arriving at the Royal Academy...

Crystal was sitting in the parking lot, glaring at Summer and Chaz, talking to each other by the biker's car. Like always, Crystal was glaring directly at Summer mostly between the couple. Considering the family that she lives in, Crystal completely hates cheerleaders with a passion. The jocks around school are cool, but not the cheerleaders. That's how she feels if you ask her.

The rebel girl looks over to the entrance of the parking lot, seeing the skateboarding girl that she's friends with arriving at the school yard. Katie stops herself on her board, as Crystal came over to her.

"There you are. I was wondering when you'd show up." Crystal said, crossing her arms. "I thought you'd never show up." The tomboy rolled her eyes, before kicking up her skateboard into her hands.

"Hey, I was trying to get here as fast as I could. You know that." Katie said. "You know I don't take the bus here. I take my skateboard." Crystal leans her head to look at the skateboard that Katie was placing back into her backpack for safe keeping. It's funny to think that Katie kept that with her throughout a majority of her life. "One of the two things I don't leave home without, my skateboard, as well as my baseball cap." Katie straightens her cap after saying that.

"Yeah. I know."

The two tomboys were now walking towards the school entrance, all the while, Crystal just kept her glare on Summer as they were passing by. Katie took notice of this, and then rolled her eyes, knowing that this sight was extremely obvious.

"Dude, you really need to let this hatred for Summer go already." Katie said. "Think of it this way. Once we're graduated, me and you will never see that Summer girl ever again. Or in this case, YOU will never see Summer here at school ever again." Crystal glares at Katie.

"Oh sure. But she's still in Simport." Crystal said.

"Hey. She'll be at the shoreline for a majority of her life, and by the looks of it, I don't see you working around there anytime soon. So it's a win on your part, Crystal." The two stopped when they finally approached the front doors to the school.

"Um...here's the deal. I was given a job offer from this...guy named Justice who works at the tattoo parlor down at the boardwalk. So..." The rebel girl leans her head to the right, still glaring at Katie. "...If you ask me, I think I will still feel like utter crap by the end of the day." Katie rolled her eyes, once again, having to hear her best friend still complain about Summer.

"Then just go do the jobs that you're planning on doing yourself. You know, the Hot Topic that me and you shop at, or that one goth store that Goth Boy works at."

"Yeah. But tattoos are cool, and...just to let you know, Chaz has a tattoo of a snake across his arms. It's totally awesome if you ask me."

"Considering my dad was reluctant to hear about what kind of a person Chaz is, I doubt that he'd enjoy me bringing up tattoos into the mix of him being a guy who owns a motorcycle."

"Yeah well...your dad's reluctant of a lot of things." Katie just stared at her best friend, narrowing her eyes now.

"Funny..." She said in a harsh whisper. "...Anyways, I got to get to class now."

"Same here." With that being said, the two entered the school house, ready to start the school day.


	14. Autumn Blues

The school day was pretty average to say the least. Nothing was really all that special about it, considering that everything was really just homework, and reading, and studying, and all that stuff. Nothing more, nothing less. However, one girl's about to make something new happen around the neighborhood.

In the cafeteria, Travis and Liberty were having a simple talk with each other at their table. It was a basic conversation about what they learned in history class minutes ago. But during their conversation, one random girl comes from the left, tapping Travis on the shoulder. Then sat down next to the blonde boy so that they two can have a conversation with each other.

The girl has dark skin, with black hair in two buns, as well as a bit of a tattoo on the side of her face. She was also wearing a purple tank-top with a yellow moon and some stars on it, as well as dark purple exercise pants with a green city design on the bottom part of it. Sandra is this girl, and partying is her favorite thing. She and Travis are somewhat friends, even though Sandra is often off hanging out at the Italian restaurant that Rhonda and Sasha work at. For the most anyway, Sandra tells Travis any sort of parties that are happening around the town.

Now that Sandra is here, she started to talk to Travis. "So, Travis...I bet you know that Halloween is coming up, right?" Travis and Liberty looked over to the girl that was now sitting here.

"Yeah. I believe that it is, pretty obvious." Travis said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because DJ Candy's been thinking about for a bit, and she was planning on trying to throw an awesome house party at her house this coming Halloween." Sandra points at Travis. "I'm telling every student around here to come to it, because let's just this, since it's Senior Year of high school for all of this, this one is going to be awesome!"

"Oh well...okay..." Sandra then turns her head towards Liberty.

"Who's this?"

"My name is Liberty Ann Vincent. I moved into this neighborhood the other day, and frankly, it has been a good few days so far." Liberty said. "Who may you be?" Sandra held out a hand.

"The name's Sandra. I am...just some girl who's been around the neighborhood since the day she was born. That's really all I can tell you about myself, aside from the fact that I love partying and the nightlife." Liberty nodded her head, before Sandra then looks over to Travis. "So tell me Trav, you coming to the party at DJ Candy's house or what? I'll tell you this if you don't tell Rosalyn on us, but there is going to be beer for all of us there."

"Uh...sadly...I'll only go if Liberty can go with me." Travis said. "But knowing Liberty's parents, I doubt that will be possible at all. So...I hate to break it to you, Sandra. But...I don't think I'll be able to make it to this party that's going to happen. Sorry." Sandra looks over to Liberty, then to Travis.

"What? Is this girl's parents strict ones or something?"

"Pretty much..."

"Figures." Sandra then looks over to Liberty again, before smiling at her. "Now look girl, you don't have to listen to your parents all the time. Besides, when you're in Senior Year, you're suppose to try to go do every single party you can before you're finally graduated. It's not like you're going to enjoy it the same when you're out." Liberty cringed, before rubbing the back of her neck. "Come on, Liberty...you won't regret anything." The British girl stood up from the table.

"I believe I rather not..." Liberty insists. "...My mother and father would not appreciate hearing that I am at a party like the one that you're planning." Sandra scoffs hearing that being said.

"Man, you are such a pansy." Sandra said, before standing up herself. "Tell you, one day, you are going to not have any sort of fun in your life if you decide to be this kind of person." The party girls walks off, leaving the two at the table again. "Either way, I got to go find Rhonda and Sasha now."

"Bye Sandra." Travis said. "Hey...Liberty...don't listen to her. You don't need to party to be fun to hang out with." Liberty blushes, before eating some of her lunch.

"Thank you, Travis. That's very kind of you." Liberty said. "So...about us studying, I was giving it some thought, and I've been considering that we should be trying to do the history assignment that we've been given. I was wondering if we should plan doing something about that during this weekend of so."

"Oh, really? Oh that would be lovely. I'll try to see if my dad will be alright with you coming over to the house one day. And if things don't work out, maybe I'll come see you at your house so that we can study. If you parents are willing to." Liberty nods her head.

"I'll have to see if they are willing to or not."

Liberty then looks to her lunch tray again, wanting to finish up her food. Travis smiled, feeling happy that he was hearing that this was really happening. Hopefully, his dad will accept allowing Liberty to come visit one day for studying one day.

* * *

After school that day...

It's already Autumn, pretty evident with all the leaves falling off of the trees, as well as them turning orange, red, or brown. The breeze was also a little more cooler than usual, as well. Summertime was finally gone, it seems like Autumn is here.

James was hanging out with Jenny, walking back to one of their houses. Jenny's boyfriend and her got into another argument, so they needed some space away from each other, once again. So, instead of hanging out with her disgruntled boyfriend, Jenny decided to go to James so that she can be with somebody that she trusts more than the boy she's dating. Also, James was willing to hang out with her, so they did.

During their walk through Main Street, James and Jenny walked down the sidewalk, until they noticed one of the houses that were in the house section of this area. Evelyn Gray's house. It looked so abandoned...

Not even Evelyn Gray's father lived there after he lost his daughter to the Nightmare Realm. Michael Gray didn't want to have depressing thoughts about his daughter, as well as the man who attempted to rule the world was trapped inside. After 2010, nobody came up to the house, unsure with Evelyn and Morcubus are dead or not, considering how long it has been since they were seen, despite what happened were assumed to be nothing more but myths.

The two stood by the gates of Evelyn's house, staring at the front door. Sometimes, Jenny just wish that she could see the woman in red standing at her porch instead of being gone. Jenny cringed, before looking over to James.

"Well...I guess I should be lucky that Ian Arneson is going to be joining the SPA Agency so that he can help us out a bit." Jenny said. "I tell you, James. If you met Evelyn, you'd probably find her mysterious at first, but truthfully, she was actually kind of trustworthy." James places his hands in his jacket, before looking over to Jenny again. "Sometimes I wonder if she's either dead...or alive in that Nightmare Realm." Jenny narrows her eyes angrily. "Morcubus can go and die for all I care, but Evelyn...I don't know if she is able to survive that place for about...God, how long has it been?" James looks over to Jenny.

"It's 2017 right now, Jenny." James said. "So...it's been seven years since she and...this Morcubus guy have been around Simport." Jenny closes her eyes, and sighed.

"Agent Walker told me that if I ever saw Evelyn Gray's house, I shouldn't mourn, because there might be a change that she's alive." Jenny then looks over to James again. "I was...trying to get in contact with Evelyn's girlfriend, I believe her name is...uh...Eleanor. Hopefully, with enough planning, we might be able to get Evelyn Gray out of the Nightmare Realm."

"Well why not go in and save them?"

"Well...it's not that simple. You don't know the Nightmare Realm like me, Buddy, and the rest of the Agency does. It's a completely deadly dimension that will end up haunting you, until the nightmares that live in it kill you. Laying low from he creatures is the only way to survive that place."

"Crap...I don't like the sound of any of that."

"Yeah." Jenny sighed, before rubbing a hand on her face. "Look James, Ian's a genius, so with his help, we can be able to find a way around the creatures, and we will be able to try to get Evelyn Gray out of there."

"I hope so."

The two looked at the house again, before James opened up the gate to see what was on the inside of the house. It might be a pretty bad idea, but he really wanted to look inside out of morbid curiosity. So he opens the gate, walking inside of the yard, much to Jenny's dismay. Jenny then follows James into the front yard.

Jenny called out James, attempting to keep him from entering Evelyn's house. But then he approached the window of the house, leaning on the glass of one of the windows, looking inside. Jenny was still annoyed at James was just randomly deciding to do something like this, but considering what her friend was doing, she had to ask him about what he was even doing.

"James, you might want to tell me what the meaning of this is." Jenny said.

"I was wanting to see if the house was cleaned up after what has happened in the past." James said. "And before you ask, Professor Nova told me all about what happened in the past, which...included some Paul guy being some yeti. I thought she was crazy when she mentioned it." Jenny nodded her head.

"Well, some man named Paul was mentioned to be one of the people who helped Morcubus with the Nightmare Crown, which include Michael and Cyrus." Jenny looks over to her friend again. "You met Paul yet, after your aunt told you about him?" James nods.

"Yeah. I visited Aunt Nova up in Canada, and when I met up with Paul when she was telling me about it last year, spending the summer up there. Me and her were sitting at the ski lodge, then I answered the door, seeing Paul outside."

"Then what?"

"I..." James's face turned into pure embarrassment. "...Might've screamed out of my mind, and hidden myself behind my own aunt after seeing that Paul was still a yeti." Jenny crossed her arms, smirking and raising an eyebrow, looking at her best friend. "Oh...quit giving me that look, the last person I want to mock me about THAT situation is you. This is something that Preston bastard should be mocking me about." James went back to looking inside of the house. "I tell you, I never wanted to punch somebody more in my life than him..."

"I said the exact same thing..."

James looks around the house from the window. It seems to be cleaned up, unlike last time when the mystery Evelyn Gray was involved in happened in the past. The books were placed back onto the shelves, the couch was set up back to normal, and the furniture was set back against the wall, most likely dusty after sitting there for so long. James backs up from the window, before looking back over to Jenny again.

"Well...I'll give you this, I don't see any ghosts inside." James said, looking at his friend. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up..." Jenny mutters, before walking down the steps of the porch. "And be sensitive. Me and the rest of the SPA Agency miss Evelyn still, even to this day." James followed Jenny, holding up his hands.

"Woah! Jenny, hey!" The two stopped in front of the gate. "I didn't want to sound insensitive to what you and Walker, and Eleanor were feeling right now. I'm sorry that she's gone, and possibly dead, or hopefully still alive." Jenny sighed, before smiling at her friend.

"At least you're prone to apologize whenever you say the wrong words." Jenny then glares behind herself. "...Unlike Rob..." Jenny smiled, looking at James again. "Either way, I hope we can get her out of the Nightmare Realm before anything happens to her." James smiled, holding the side of his best friend's shoulders.

"I'm sure you will." James said, smiling at her. "And I know you guys will." Jenny then looks back at Evelyn's house, then back to James.

"Thank you, James...you're such a good person to me, and...I'm happy that I am friends with somebody like you." Jenny then looks down to the sidewalk. "Also...wish I had somebody like you instead..." James's raises an eyebrow, before Jenny ended up giggling to herself, blushing. "You know...maybe me missing Evelyn is getting me all emotional about...what led me to where I am right now, you know? You want to go down to Vic Vector's Arcade and...play something there? I bet I can beat you in a game of Space Invaders if you want." James smiled at his best friend.

"Yeah, Jenny. I'd love that."

"Alright, then let's go then."

"Alright." With all that being said and done, Jenny and James began to walk to Vic Vector's Arcade to have fun playing games with each other.


	15. Boardwalk Blues

Back with Travis...

After school, he wanted to tell his dad about plans that were happening this week, between him and Liberty. Whether his dad was still at work, or is home, he wanted to tell him what was happening. Not to mention, that usually, whenever Travis sees his own father, he is often in a very good mood, as if nothing bad happened to him at all. Most likely to hide his sadness about the divorce that happened recently.

So Chaz dropped Travis off at his house, and then drove off. Travis was now left there, in front of his own house, hoping that his dad was home. Thankfully, looking at the driveway to see that his dad's car was parked in the driveway, tells Travis that his dad was finally home. Well that answered Travis's question right there, so that's good.

Now it's time to enter the house, and go tell his dad about Liberty...

Travis walks into the house, walking in to hear his dad was cleaning up the kitchen. Travis's father has blonde hair, just like his son, but it was more flat. Travis's father also wore a light blue buttoned-down shirt, along with black work pants. Travis's father was often shown to be happy, but to Travis, he wasn't really finding it too believable due to the divorce that happened.

It might be him jumping to conclusions though. Travis never brings it up to him because it's either because he is either genuine happy, or because Travis didn't want to make his dad think he jumped to some random conclusion about him being sad. So Travis didn't say anything at all to him about this.

"Oh, hey Travis." Travis's father said to him. "I didn't see you come in." Travis smiled, before stepping into the kitchen, while his father was wiping down the tables. "How was school today?" Travis smirked, before placing a hand in his pocket.

"Today was fine." Travis said, rather bluntly. "Just learned about...science, English, history...hey, speaking of history, dad...I was actually thinking of having a friend over one day, this week, so that we can study together if you don't mind. Is that okay with you?" Travis's father looks over to his own son.

"Sure. You can bring a friend over to study with you. Who is he?"

"Actually, it's not a guy, it's a girl." Travis's father looks over to his son, raising an eyebrow at him, wondering who this girl he is all of the sudden friends with. "Her name is Liberty. She came from Great Britain, along with her parents, and...so far, me and her are on good terms so far. We were talking about studying together about our history test that's coming up." Travis smiled at his son.

"Well I don't see why not." Travis's father continued to wipe down the counters. "Do you think that I'll be able to meet her the day that you're going to study?" Travis blinked a couple times, before nodding his head.

"Yeah...yeah, sure. I'm sure I'll be able to get you and her to meet one day. I already met Liberty's parents, so it'll be fair."

"You already met her parents?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Travis's father continued to wipe counters, until he threw out the rag he was using.

"Hey, you know what? I think I'm going to go and do my homework now, dad." Travis said, pointing to the stairs. "Or...do something beforehand, anyway." The blonde boy looks behind himself at the stairs. He then looks at his father again. "I'll talk to you after I'm done with my homework."

"Alright."

So Travis headed upstairs to go do homework, or whatever he really wanted to do. He carried his backpack once again, heading towards the room that was his, and then closed the door. Travis tosses his backpack onto his bed, before collecting a couple things that were around his room. Those things being his phone, his headphones, and his laptop. Travis sat down on his desk and then started to do some homework.

While he was doing some homework, he was listening to music as he did so. The song _'Honesty_' by Billy Joel was what Travis was listening to, since he and his dad would usually listen to him whenever they had the chance to head out and get dinner, or do something between father and son. Also, because his dad really loved the singer, aside from others like Paul McCartney, Phil Collins, and James Ingram. It really helps Travis relax whenever he's hearing this kind of music whenever he studies.

Now that he was thinking about it, his day-dreaming made him realize that he had to tell Liberty the news about what's happening this week. He gave Liberty a call, right away. A couple moments of waiting later, Liberty finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" Liberty asked on the phone.

"Liberty, big news this week." Travis said to Liberty. "I asked my dad if we can study later on this week, and he said that it was okay."

"Well alright then." Liberty was heard opening a book on the other line. "I am actually busy reading one of the books that we're reading in English, so you called when I'm trying to find a certain part I left off on."

"Oh, sorry about that." Travis giggled nervously, before looking at his laptop. "Really, I wasn't expecting you to be doing homework at this time. I was expecting you to just be...nevermind, it was a stupid thought anyway..." Travis then stumbled in his words after saying that, feeling like Liberty got offended by that being said. "No, that's not what I meant to say! I was...only meaning that I thought you were really doing nothing, but...considering homework, I probably should've doubted that you were...not doing that." Liberty was silent on the other line, before finally saying something.

"It's quite alright, Travis. There is no need for you to get worried."

"I know...I probably shouldn't have been too worried there." Travis giggles a little bit, before finally deciding to end the conversation. "I'll leave you to your work now, Liberty. I'll see you later."

"Alright." After that, Travis ended the call, and resumed doing to his own homework.

'_Well, that was simple enough..._' Travis said in his thoughts. '_To think that all of this was going to be difficult for me and her to try to manage._' The blonde boy started to type a couple more things on his laptop, before looking off to the window. '_I still feel terrible for telling Liberty's parents about my dad without telling him. One day, if they ever tell my dad that I told them about the divorce, we can all discuss about all of it in a civilized manner._' Travis nods his head. '_I'm sure that things will be alright with us. I'm sure I'm just thinking too deep into it anyway._' Feeling confident about the future on this one, Travis went back to working on his homework.

* * *

With Chaz, he was finally bringing Summer off to her lifeguard training. This time, unlike the other times, he was staying at the boardwalk, since Tim told him to meet him there today. So Chaz was willing to meet his best friend there this afternoon, instead of going home to his drunk dad once again.

The two arrived at the boardwalk of the town. This location of the town wasn't really Chaz's favorite of the many bunch of areas of the town, despite he hangs out here a lot. But, now that his girlfriend is lifeguard, he knows for a fact that things could get only a little better. He really doesn't like this location all that much, mainly because he hates the surfers around here, and the sand gets into his shoes a lot, which bothers him. The only good things for Chaz around here was that there was a tattoo parlor, as well as a parking lot so that he and Tim can hang out at.

Speaking of Tim, Chaz decided to go find Tim already. He kisses his girlfriend goodbye, as he heads over to the area where Tim was at, the parking lot behind the tattoo parlor, and sushi stand. Looking behind two stores, Chaz found Tim looking at a couple boxes that were around the parking lot.

Tim was the boy with flat blue hair and a beanie that looks like a dog. He also wears an orange long-sleeved t-shirt, with overalls and a white jacket over them. Tim has been Chaz's friend for quite awhile now, when is beyond Chaz, since they've been friends for...almost Chaz's whole life. The two have sports and the auto-shop in common. Tim now works at the auto-shop that Chaz and his father works at, wanting to be some extra help to them, even if Chaz's father refuses.

Chaz walked up to Tim, tapping him on the shoulder, getting his attention. "Tim, I'm finally here." Chaz told him. Tim turns around, noticing that his best friend was here.

"Oh, Chaz. You made it." Tim said. "Is Summer here too?" Chaz points behind himself.

"Summer's heading off to the lifeguard station. I felt like she can go off the rest of her there without me." The biker then shrugged one shoulder. "Besides, she knows where the station building is, right? It's been like her third week here at training." Tim chuckles before placing his hands on his hips. "Anyways...what do you want me down here for? I thought we took down the ramps and the flaming hoop because Tad told us it was disturbing some of the people around the beach." Tim held out his hands, before speaking again.

"I just wanted to see you again, dude."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've been a little more separated ever since you told me about that Katie girl who tried to go and get you into some sort of dare or whatever. I felt like you completely forgotten about me as a friend, man."

At first, Chaz was going to talk back to Tim, and pretty much say that he was wrong, but he knew his best friend was right. After Katie kicked his ass at that bet, he hasn't really been talking to Tim lately. Hell, Chaz doesn't really know when the last time he talked to Tim even was. Probably the day before what happened at the football field. Chaz doesn't really know.

Knowing this little fact, Chaz sighed, before speaking to Tim once again. "Okay...you're right, Tim...I should've called you before, and probably say something to you about what's been happening with me lately. I'm sorry." Chaz said, feeling stressed out after all that happened weeks before. "It's that...that Katie girl, you know?"

"Let me guess, still couldn't get over the fact that you lost to the tomboy, did you?" Tim asked him. Chaz raises an eyebrow, looking at his best friend. "Taylor and Clara were...kind of talking about it beforehand..."

"Knew I shouldn't have told Renee about what happened..." Chaz shook his head. "Well, little cousins not being able to keep things to herself aside, it was a stressful few days after that, you know?"

"Hey, dude, by the sound of this Katie girl, you shouldn't even be hating her, you know? By the sound of her, she sounds like somebody you could be friends with if you gave her the chance."

"What makes you say that?" Tim smiled, tapping his chin. He looked up at the sky for a couple seconds, before looking down at his best friend.

"Considering that...you and her love sports."

"That's it?"

"Well...you and I have that in common, for what it's worth. Also, that Katie girl seems like a pretty cool girl by the way she dresses, the way she acts, that skateboard." Tim giggles, before looking at Chaz. "If you ask me, I don't think I seen a girl who could be anymore like you in my life."

"Does she work at an auto-shop? No, she works at a dentist." Chaz narrowed his eyes, glaring at the blue-haired boy next to him. "Quit jumping to conclusions, dude. Next thing you know, you'll be saying Summer met another guy here at the beach." Tim chuckles, before walking with Chaz off to his car.

"Yeah, wouldn't THAT be something."

"Totally." Chaz looks over to Tim again. "Hey, since we're here, want to see what's going on down at the volley-ball area?" Tim nods his head.

"Totally, dude. Let's go do that!"

"Alright."

The two boys were off going off to go find the volley-ball net of the beach, just to hang out with a couple guys around here. It was a good way to pass the time anyway. It was better than flat out leaving after dropping Summer off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

With Goth Boy and Yuki now...

The two were hanging out at a couple stores that were across the street from the boardwalk. Since Goth Boy, for some reason, works at the 'Turkey on a Fork' cart, and Yuki works at the boardwalk as well, they wanted to go to the store before they could go off to work.

The goth couple was looking through a random store. Goth Boy was busy looking at some of the stuff that were on the shelves, while Yuki was...who even knows where she was at, hopefully not destroying something. The goth leader was busy looking through a couple things, as it was nothing but silence around him. Not even the sound of Yuki was heard around the store.

That was until Yuki decided to go over to her boyfriend so that they can talk. The female goth comes out of nowhere, leaning on the shelf, while looking at her boyfriend as she was leaning on the shelf.

"You know, Goth Boy, if you ask Yuki...you should probably buy the dumbbells. It'll help you out a whole lot." Yuki said to him. Goth Boy scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Yuki, me and you go to the gym every weekend. We don't need to buy those." Goth Boy told her. Yuki smiled, before giggling.

"It probably go useful if we don't go."

"Yeah...don't need to." Goth Boy then took a random vase off of the shelf now. "Hey, Yuki. Something came to my attention after Violet came to the junkyard last night." The goth turns towards his girlfriend. "There's this newbie who is in town recently, Ghostly Alder. He doesn't look like much, but she said that she is now...dating him, apparently." Goth Boy shrugged his shoulders, before placing said vase back onto the shelf.

"This Ghostly face sounds interesting..." Yuki taps her chin. "Does he have a bite-able face?"

"What? Yuki, we said no more biting people's faces, you know that." The goth sighed, before facing the girl again.

"Hmm...then why are you bringing him up to Yuki?"

"So I can tell you that this Ghostly person is going to be apart of our group, and I want you to not bite his face. Are we clear?" Yuki nods her head. "Thank you. It's bad enough you tried that with all the other new goths who want to hang out with us, there's no more reasons why you should go off and scare the crap out of more." Yuki smiled, before giggling.

"It's just the Yuki way, Yuki say." The goth leader rolls his eyes, before looking at more things on the shelf.


	16. The Luke Boy in Town

Still at the shoreline, Chaz was standing by the boardwalk's edge, looking out to the Atlantic Ocean. He stood there, leaning on the rail of the docks, still looking out to the distance of the ocean. Tim was busy buying something at some food spot, probably not really caring where, but he and Chaz were hungry, and they could go for whatever. So Tim just went off to find themselves food.

With Tim now, he was looking around the dock for some food. He didn't really like sushi, so he went with something else. He was wonder if Tim should get the turkey on a fork from the cart Goth Boy works at, but should he really come face to face with the goth leader? Not a chance. Guess going to Roxie Road's would be good too, but considering the type of person that Roxie is, Tim doesn't want to end up pissing off a person like Roxie with a couple germs. So he had to find something else.

That was when Tim arrives at the food stand near the way to the sandy part of the beach. The blue-haired boy could clearly hear the song '_Say Hey(I Love You)_' by Michael Franti and Spearhead was playing on the radio of the snack stand. All the while, Tim knew the guy at the stand.

The man has flat black hair with a buttoned-down light blue shirt along with beige shorts. His name is Luis. He is a guy who is seen around the neighborhood, trying to find a place for himself some ways to get money for college. He's been trying to make his way to college ever since he was in elementary school. Things could be a lot better with him, time to time.

"Hey Luis, I see that you're working on trying to work at this place now." Tim said. "I guess the newspaper stand isn't working out, huh?" Luis shook his head.

"Actually, things are going fine." Luis said. "Apparently, somebody else took my shift today, so I am trying out other things to do for work, aside from that newspaper job. Unfortunately though, I don't exactly know how to work some of these machines in this little snack bar." Tim looks off towards the direction he came from, as Luis pulls out a notebook. "Either way, I'll try to see what I can work with. What food may I get you?" Tim points at a couple things on the menu.

"I'll take the fries and the Pepsi, while my buddy Chaz will get...if I know him more than anyone else in this town, I'd know he'd get the soft pretzel with the Mountain Dew." Luis nods, writing these things down on the notebook.

"Alright...alright..." Luis looks at Tim again, before standing up from the stand. "I'll be right back with your order. Just give it a moment, okay?"

Stepping backwards, only a couple meters away from the sandy part of the beach, Tim then stops. He places his hands on his hips, looking at the snack bar waiting for Luis to get done with his and Chaz food.

After a couple moments later, Tim was still waiting for the food to get done, feeling a bit bored standing there. But while he was standing there, Tim heard the sound of yelling coming from, where else, Roxie Road's Ice Cream Parlor. Tim rolled his eyes, knowing that Roxie is probably screaming at another customer for accidentally dropping ice cream onto the floor, even if it's one single drop. Tim looks over to the ice cream parlor building, sighing to himself, wondering who accidentally caused Roxie to yell this time.

Exiting the building, there was a girl. She was a rather interesting one, Tim will admit just by looking at her outfit alone. The girl has short blue hair, blue eyes, a blue dress that looks like a fairy dress, and blue shoes. The boy raises an eyebrow, wondering why she was wearing all blue, until he heard the sound of Roxie Road screaming at the girl in blue from inside.

"Do you know how much soap and water it takes to keep my floors clean?!" Roxie Road screams from inside the ice cream parlor. The girl in blue held up her hands in defense.

"Look, I didn't mean to drop the ice cream on the floor! The floor was pretty slippery!" The girl said, rather scared by her.

"STAY THE HELL OUT UNTIL I CLEAN THIS FLOOR, AGAIN!" The door then slams on the girl in blue.

Tim just stared at all of this while it was happening, nearly cringing at the fact that this was happening again. The girl just walked away, not wanting to start an argument with Roxie Road, as she didn't appear to be the arguing type of person. She definitely seemed like a nice girl by the looks of it. Maybe not a bad idea to talk to her.

"Hey." Tim said to the girl as she was walking pass him. "Don't get too beat up about how Roxie was acting. She's usually angry whenever she sees messes." The girl then turns to face Tim.

"So much for getting ice cream, I guess..." The girl said. "...I wasn't expecting the ice cream parlor down here to be a bit...I don't want to be mean, I want to say..."

"Resentful?" Tim asked.

"I...guess that you can say that." The girl held out a hand, smiling at him. "My name is Pinky. Pinky Howard. I actually live near the downtown area of Simport."

"Really now? I live..." Tim stopped himself, before realizing he doesn't really live near the downtown area. He giggled nervously, before speaking once again. "...I actually live near this spot." Pinky smiled, before placing a hand on her hip.

"Could be worse..."

"So uh...you're wearing...a lot of blue, are you?" Pinky looks down at her outfit, before looking up at Tim again.

"Oh, this? Don't mind me wearing all of this...I absolutely love the color blue! My house is blue, my hair is blue, I love the sky, I love the ocean, I love...boy there's so much to say." Tim giggles, before patting Pinky on her shoulder. "Anyways...I just love the color blue. So if it seems weird...don't worry about it." Tim nods his head, before Pinky then points behind herself. "I think I'm going to go to a Dairy Queen now. I'll try to find you one day, alright?" Tim nods his head.

"Alright, Pinky." Tim said.

The girl in blue began to walk away from Tim, heading off back into the town, as the blue with blue hair was watching her leave. Tim continued to watch her leave, until he heard the sound of a bell ringing was heard on the snack counter, snapping him out of his trance. He had no idea what kept his eyes on Pinky for so long, but he was stuck in one when he was watching her leave.

"Hey, Tim! You want your snacks, or should I eat them myself!?" Luis asked, shouting at him. Tim looks over to Luis, before nodding and collecting his and Chaz's food.

"Thanks." Tim said. He places some money on the counter, before walking off with the food and drinks back to Chaz.

* * *

Still with Chaz...

The biker was standing there, looking out to the ocean, as Tim came back with their meals. Tim hands Chaz the pretzel and Mountain Dew, while the blue-haired boy kept his own food in his hands. The two boys sat down at a nearby bench, ready to eat their meals.

"Thanks, Tim." Chaz said. "Hey, who was that girl you were talking to back there? You know, that girl with the blue outfit and all that?" Tim started to eat some of his fries, before speaking to the biker.

"Well...that was a girl named Pinky." Tim said. "She was trying to get some ice cream in the parlor that Roxie Road works at...only for Roxie Road to go and get angry with her." The blue-haired boy shook his head, before looking over to Chaz once again. "I given her a little bit of comfort after that little incident. So I did that, and then she just...left..." The boy sighed, before taking a sip of his drink.

"She left you right then and there, huh? Sorry to hear, dude."

"It's alright..." Tim said before shaking his head. "But, hey...at least she seems like a nice girl to hang out with. That is if she's given me her address." Chaz nods, before looking off towards the direction of the lifeguard station out in the distance. "Hey, you think that Summer would like Pinky? I think I forgotten to mention that the girl has a huge liking for the color blue."

"A huge liking for the color blue?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm...okay then..."

Chaz then looks over to the lifeguard station, seeing that Summer was talking to somebody. However, Chaz noticed that it wasn't Tad this time. The boy had messy blonde hair with a small beard on his chin, he was shirtless, with a couple tattoos on his torso, as well as blue and green board shorts. He was also carrying a surf board. This got Chaz feeling a bit curious, as well as jealous.

"Uh...who the hell is that boy that Summer's talking to?" Chaz asked, standing up from the bench. "I never heard her talk about him." Tim looks towards the lifeguard station, before looking up at Chaz.

"Oh, him?" Tim asked the biker. "That's Luke Issac. He's a surfer around here, who came up here from Georgia. He's been hanging out around here, and he is working at that surf shop right over there." Tim points at the surf-shop in the distance. "So he's working around here, and..." Tim looks over to the spot where Chaz was at, only to notice that he was now gone. "...And now he's walking away, and heading over to the station." Tim rolled his eyes. "I had a feeling he'd be going over to him..." Tim continued to eat some of the fries that he had in his basket.

* * *

With Summer and Luke now...

Summer was getting ready for her training with Tad. She was straightening out her red visor that she was wearing, and then straightening out her whistle. She was also wearing a zipped-up red jacket with a white cross on one part of it, as well as red shorts. She felt like she was finally ready to go off and get ready for training for her lifeguard job.

Luke was standing by the truck that was parked outside of the station, surfboard also leaning on the back of it. The song '_Walk This Way_' by Areosmith was playing inside of the truck with the window down, as Luke was waiting for Summer to come over to him. Once she was there, they spoke with each other.

"Well, I'm ready for the training once again, Luke." Summer said, taking another deep breath. "Do you have confidence in me?" Luke stood up, looking over to Summer.

"Of course you're ready." Luke said. "I have complete faith in you on this one. Believe me, dude, you'll do totally fine." Summer smiled, looking at the surfer she was friends with.

"Thanks Luke." Summer giggles, before smiling at him some more. "You're...really good to me, you know that?" Luke smiled, looking back at Summer, before patting her shoulder.

"Hey. I'm starting to be your friend, and...like they say, brah...friends are there for each other."

"Summer, I'm here!" Chaz shouts, walking over to the two.

'_Oh crap...he was here the whole time?!_' Summer said in her thoughts. '_I thought Chaz would be gone by now! I thought Chaz hates it here!_' Summer kept her eyes on Chaz as he was walking over to the two talking. '_He better not get furious with the fact that I'm hanging out with Luke, because he'll be sure as hell sorry that he gotten himself involved in our friendship!_'

The biker stopped in his tracks, now standing out of the sand, and onto the parking lot of the station building. He looks over to Summer, who was seemingly trying to ignore that he was here. Chaz didn't want to jump to conclusions right on the spot, but he had his suspicions anyway. Unless Luke has something else to say about all of this. It was silent between the three of them, as the biker was staring at the two.

'_So that guy is Luke, huh?_' Chaz asked in his own thoughts. '_Such a hunk, I must say...and it's pretty obvious why Summer would really go and hang out with a guy like this. No shit she would._' Chaz looks over to Summer, who wasn't even looking back at him. '_I guess she's pissed off that I'm here. I had a bad feeling on that one. Unless I'm here making a complete ass of myself, I need to know that our relationship isn't falling apart if...she's willing to hang out with somebody like this guy._' Chaz looks over to Luke, who finally decided to speak.

"So uh...who are you, brah?" Luke asked the biker. Chaz looks at Luke, before groaning. He spoke.

"My name's Chaz McFreely. I am a guy who's...Summer Baxter's boyfriend..." Chaz said, before slowly turning his head towards Summer, who was still annoyed that he was here right now. "...Guess Summer's not happy to see me here...so...what are you like, Luke?" The surfer scratches the back of his neck, before talking about himself to the biker.

"Well, like Summer told me, I came from Georgia about a month ago." Luke said. "The waves at the beaches down there weren't exactly the best waves to surf on. Especially compared to those from Hawaii or California. I moved here with my dad, since he his job required him to. Long story short, dude...it involves so much office stuff that is...totally boring to talk about on my end." Chaz blinks a couple times, before looking away from the surfer.

"To be honest, I'd probably feel the same way if that's my dad's job."

"Yeah well...I decided to tell my dad that I wasn't interested in working at the office, so...I decided to go find a job over here at the boardwalk, since I love the ocean." Chaz nods his head.

"I see."

"So...uh...what are you like?"

"Well...that's not important, okay? I'll probably tell you about my life over a phone call, or at a bar, or...whenever else." This was when Tim arrives with Chaz's drink and food. "Oh, Tim. Thank you." Chaz took his drink, as Tim held his friend's food for him. "I was here finally meeting this Luke guy." Tim places the food on the truck behind themselves.

"I bet you two are getting along...quite well, considering that..." Tim said, before stopping and pointing at Summer. "I believe that jealousy isn't a good idea to show near her." Tim whispers to his friend, making sure Summer nor Luke heard him. Chaz glared at Tim, before shaking his head.

"Not jealousy, dude. I was only here, only wondering when Summer and Luke met, since...these two seem to have met without me knowing about it before." Chaz whispers to Tim, before looking at Summer and Luke again. "It's a pleasure meeting Luke for the first time, but...I think me and Tim will be leaving you guys alone now."

"Thank you. Because I don't want my boyfriend bugging me during work." Summer said, bitterly. "Please just leave, Chaz. I had enough stress during this training, and I don't need you to come bothering me and my co-workers." Chaz held up his hands, before turning around to walk off.

"Alright. Sorry, babe." The two boys began to walk away. "Let's go off to my house, Tim. I believe that there's a couple episodes of Knight Rider that me and you can watch together. Like what we did in the ninth grade." Tim smiled, and nodded.

"That'd be awesome." Tim said. "It's been awhile since I seen that show with a talking car. What do you even see in that show anyway?"

"Because talking cars are cool, man. What else?"

Summer glared at her boyfriend as he was leaving the boardwalk. Luke looks over to Summer, who was continuing to glare at Chaz as he was walking away from the beach. The blonde girl shook her head, before turning around, not wanting to look at her boyfriend.

"I'm starting to hate it when he calls me 'babe'..." Summer mutters, before looking at Luke. "Luke, come visit me at my house after training. I feel like we need to talk." Luke nods his head, not saying a word, before walking off with his surfboard to go someplace else. Summer went off with her equipment so that she can finally get to work.


	17. Kissing Another Guy

After her lifeguard training, Summer decided to not call Chaz to bring her home. She just allowed Luke to drive her home instead. It was a bit of a silent ride, even though Summer really wanted to talk to Luke after work. To Summer, it was only best to go and tell him about how things are going to be when they got to her house. Luke was already dressed in what he usually wears outside of the boardwalk area, a regular black t-shirt with blue jeans and sandals.

Along the way, Luke was driving, while listening to surf music in the car, as Summer was remaining silent. It was concerning to Luke why his new friend was all of the sudden not really saying anything to him throughout the car ride. Maybe because it was a bad day, maybe it was because of the fact that things were awkward for some reason. But deep down, Luke knew it was about that Chaz guy he faced back there at the beach.

Before he could be able to speak to Summer, he had his eyes off of the road. He heard a girl screaming for them to stop, causing him to slam on the brakes, and face forward. Looking ahead, Katie Morris was actually holding onto the side of the street lamp near said crosswalk. The tomboy had her helmet on her head along with her elbow-pads, and knee pads. She waves a fist at the car, glaring at Luke the most.

"What's the big idea, asshole?! I was nearly hit by your hunk of junk!" Katie shouts, before kicking the side of the car. "Next time, watch where you're walking!" Katie shouts, before walking away from the car.

"Dang..." Luke mutters, before looking over to Summer. "Do you...live around here?" Summer nods, before pointing at her house across the way. "That one house, with the pink walls, and blue windows?" Summer nods silently once again. "Alright."

Luke parks into the driveway of Summer's house. He stops his car, and then he and Summer got out of it. Katie was actually watching the two entering the house from the distance, knowing the sight of Summer was right there next to the surfer boy. She raises an eyebrow, wondering what's going on, until she shook her head, feeling like if she were to jump to any conclusions, then she'll sound like Crystal if she does so. So the skater girl decided to ride off back to her house.

Inside Summer's house now...

Luke was looking around the house, seeing that the furniture was kind of neat. More better than his house's furniture as well. He walked around, seeing what was around, seeing all the cool stuff that Summer has, seeing the couch, the flat-screen TV, the pool in the backyard, the kitchen, the room with the treadmill. All seems like stuff that Luke doesn't really have at his own house.

"Wow...I tell you dude, this house of yours looks amazing." Luke says in awe. "I've never seen one like this one before." Summer smiled, before the two entered her kitchen now.

"I come from a wealthy family, what can I say?" Summer said. "Want anything to drink?" Luke nods.

"Sure. What do you have here?"

"Between you and me, I like to take anything from my daddy's champagne sometimes." Summer giggles, before placing two cups on the table. "Not that he like, gets angry with me about it though. He and my mom always love what I do for them." Luke leans on the counter top, looking at the blonde cheerleader as she pulls a bottle out of her fridge.

"Alright then. Hopefully, my dad doesn't get angry with me then."

"Luke, how old are you again? Nineteen? I'm eighteen."

"So..."

"So, live it up a little bit." Luke stood there, looking at Summer handing him a glass of his drink, before he sighed, and nodded.

"Alright...if you say so, dude." He took a sip of his drink, before changing the subject on Summer. "Hey, before I like, forget...what did you want to talk to me about?" Summer looks at him, raising an eyebrow, wondering what he's talking about, until he spoke some more. "Back at the beach, when you wanted to bring me out here for a conversation." Summer just looks down at the counter, before taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, about Chaz..." Summer said, leaning on the counter. "He can get...bizarrely jealous with...whatever boy I am hanging out with. Regardless whether they want to be my friend or not. Recently, or now since he's came at us during that conversation near the station, I felt like, maybe it's time to just...I don't know...call things off between him and I." The blonde girl looks up at Luke again. "What do you think? Should I like, do it?" Luke shrugged his shoulders, before sitting down on the nearby chair behind him.

"I...actually don't know about that Summer. You are his girlfriend." Summer looks down at the cup, smiling, before nodding her head.

"You know...I've been given it some thought after we...first met, actually...you were just so nice to me, you were more patient with me, you don't mind other guys being friends with me." Summer walks around the counter, before looking at Luke in his eyes. "You are basically...all I ever wanted in a boyfriend." Luke looks over to the window, before looking at Summer again.

"You...want to do this? Have a relationship? But you have that Chaz guy, brah!"

"WELL FUCK CHAZ! HE'S A TOTAL PRICK! HE GETS JEALOUS FROM EVERY SINGLE BOY I BECOME FRIENDS WITH!" Summer snaps, throwing her hands in the air.

Luke was taken aback by Summer snapping in anger at him. He was not expecting Summer to be too furious with him questioning about the situation that Summer found herself with Chaz right now. He didn't mean to start something like her being angry to happen. The blonde girl realized that she snapped, and then sighed in a regretful manner.

"I'm sorry, Luke...I shouldn't have gotten that angry..." Summer mutters, before taking another sip of her drink. "...Chaz is just so..." Summer threw a hand in the air, annoyed by her boyfriend. "He sometimes makes me wonder why I even went out with him in the first place. He's just so annoying!" Luke cringed, nodding his head. "What's worse is that he doesn't end up learning that I am not happy with him jumping to conclusions and...assuming that every boy I end up being friends with, is going to end up with me or not." Summer places her cup down, before looking at Luke again. "You know, when it comes to dating, sometimes, I wish I had a completely different boyfriend...you know?"

"I...guess you have your reasons, dude..." Luke said, turning his head away from Summer. "But are you sure you want to betray Chaz with this kind of action? I mean, what if he finds out?" Summer places a finger on Luke's lips, before shaking her head.

"Chaz will NEVER find out about you and me getting ourselves into a relationship. He's not here, so that means that me and you can be together all we want." Summer lowers her hand, before smiling at Luke. "Believe me, I am a good girl for somebody like you." Luke looks off to the window again, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well...alright. I guess we can date all we want then. I don't see why not?"

Without a second thought, the two decided to kiss. Luke and Summer leaned into each other, kissing each other on the lips, officially starting their relationship together. It was also the moment that Summer was completely deciding to cheat on Chaz due to his constant jealousy. She felt like this was for the best. Once the two stopped kissing, she backs up from him, and then smiled at him.

"So Luke...you want to watch a movie together?" Summer asked him. "We can call today our first date." Luke nodded.

"Sure. What movies do you like?" Luke asked her.

"Well...I always liked romantic movies. Or romantic comedies." Summer rolled her eyes, before looking off to the left. "Chaz also loves action movies, or eighties movies...so those two things are out of the question." Luke nodded his head, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well...I like movies that are comedies, and from the nineties, or around this year. So...by the looks of it, I guess I like the opposite of Chaz. Huh?" Summer giggles, before nodding her head.

"Probably, you do."

Summer and Luke walked off to the living room, ready to enjoy themselves a movie together. Summer was not regretting a single moment doing what she was doing to Chaz at this part. She felt like this was the best for her, and that Chaz was having this coming for awhile, her cheating on him with somebody else.


	18. Friendly Hangout Part 1

Later that night...

That night, Travis met up with Violet since the two were good friends back in elementary school. Her new boyfriend was with them too. The boy has blue hair with a black jacket and black pants. This man is Ghostly Alder, Violet's new boyfriend, and the boy who recently moved into Simport.

Recently, Violet's previous boyfriend, Lord Daniel and her broke up due to differences. Violet was still thrilled with the idea of dating a person from Cutopia, so they decided to break up. So, since Ghostly had a liking for the goths in Simport. After a couple of moments of them talking, they decided to date. Travis was still good friends with Violet, regardless of who she was dating. Also, Ghostly was a pretty nice guy, in Travis's opinion.

So the three of them were hanging out at the bowling alley. Ghostly and Travis were mainly going against each other in the game. Violet wasn't playing the game with them, since she wanted to watch instead. Travis finished up the round he was doing, then walked back to the table where Violet and Ghostly were sitting at.

"Well that was easy." Travis said. "Your turn, Ghostly." The blue-haired boy nodded his head, standing up from the table they were at.

"Alright then." Ghostly said. "Wish me luck, Violet." The goth girl nods, before kissing him on the cheek. As Ghostly walked off to do his round, Travis and Violet had a conversation with each other. Travis spoke first.

"Hey Vi, it's nice to meet your new boyfriend." Travis said to the goth girl in front of him. "I never knew he was the grandson of that Sir Alder guy who died in the past. How'd you guys meet, anyway?"

"Me and Ghostly met each other at the graveyard, while he was seeing his grandfather's grave." Violet first said to the blonde boy. "I don't know if I saw Buddy the Bellhop there too, but I knew Ghostly was there. I was only there, because Yuki was there with me..." Violet's face turned a bit depressed, but not her usual bored monotone expression, she seemed genuinely depressed by the thought of why she was really there. The goth girl shook her head, holding up a hand. "...Nevermind, it's rather personal to me, so please don't ask any further questions about that, alright Travis? Yuki walked off to go home, while I stayed behind."

"I won't say question you any further on that, Violet. Don't worry."

"Thank you."

"I'm guessing Ghostly is going to be apart of that goth group you are in, huh? That one who hangs out at the junkyard?" Violet nods her head. "Nice. I hope that things go well for him." Violet's face went from bored to forlorn again. "Something wrong?"

"Travis, I've been giving it some thought, and since...me and Ghostly started dating...I was feeling like quitting that group." Travis raises an eyebrow, wondering why Violet was wanting to quit her own group. "Goth Boy runs that group with an iron fist, mainly because his father and grandfather were both Navy Seals. Yuki is often his second-hand, as well as that Crystal girl, who's only hanging out with us because she has nowhere else to me. I was basically second-hand to Goth Boy because I had a level head, but Goth Boy is ignoring anything I say to him, and I was giving it some thought of being on my own from now on." Travis frowned hearing that being said.

"Damn. I don't think Goth Boy will like hearing that." Violet rolled her eyes, as she turned her head to the right.

"Not that Goth Boy would give a shit...me and him barely talk to each other anymore. And even then, I doubt he will even notice me leaving the goths." Travis held up his hands, before standing up from the table, since Ghostly's turn was ending.

"Hey. I won't stop you from doing what you want to do, alright Vi? You do what you want to do. That's my only advice." Violet points at the blonde boy before he walks away.

"That kind of advice only goes so far. Also, never call me Vi...I hate being called that." Ghostly came back, sitting down next to Violet. He, actually, heard only the final thing Violet said before walking over to her.

"I call you Vi, sometimes." Ghostly said to her.

"Well...it's only sweet when you call me that." Travis rolled his eyes, before walking away.

As Travis was bowling now, the two sat there, watching him bowl now. All the while, another boy came into the bowling alley just to visit the place. James was actually here as well. He was only here for the arcade, since he likes that spot the most out of everything in this building. Jenny was with Rob once again, so it was just him here tonight.

But before he could go to the arcade spot in here, he noticed that Ghostly and Violet were sitting at one of the tables. The two were talking to themselves, before James decided to go and try to see if Goth Boy was allowing him into the group. He decided to go over to the two of them, wanting to talk to Violet. He was neutral with her, along with some of the other goths, including Ray and Raven. He took a deep breath, and made his way over to the two of them.

James approaches the table where Ghostly and Violet were at, and waved at them. The two at the table looked over to James, seeing that he was all of the sudden here. Violet spoke first.

"Oh, James. I didn't know you were here." Violet said. James nods his head.

"Well, I was wanting to see the arcade around here...you know?" James said, chuckling nervously, before looking at Violet again. "So...is that your boyfriend...Ghostly, I believe you said was his name in the past..." Ghostly nods his head.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Ghostly asked him.

"Not exactly. But I know Violet." James sat down in front of them, continuing the conversation. "Me and Violet recently met, and...well, we just decided to date, you know?" James smiled, nodding his head.

"Yeah. I'd totally date her too." James slaps himself in the face. "Wait, what?! I didn't mean to say that...I only meant to say that...I would probably go out with her if I had the chance too. You're lucky to have somebody like Violet. That's what I'm trying to say." Ghostly raises an eyebrow, looking at James, finding this a little awkward. "I'm not too good at making first impressions, don't judge me..."

"It's alright, James. It's totally alright." Ghostly said.

"James is trying to get himself into the goths for awhile. I told Goth Boy countless times to just allow him in, but considering that James is more geeky than spooky, Goth Boy isn't exactly seeing eye to eye with him being in our group." Violet said. "Personally, I think James would be good for the group. He has a friendly personality, unlike Goth Boy, Yuki, and Crystal." The goth girl looks at James again. "Look, I'll talk to Goth Boy some more. Okay James?" The geeky goth nods.

"What about Ghostly? He joining along too?" James asked.

"Ghostly? I'm not so sure..."

"Come on, you're dating him after all. So I think Goth Boy has another cool guy to be allowed in the goth group." Violet sighed.

"Okay. I'll try to talk to Goth Boy about that too..." Violet looks over to Ghostly. "Goth Boy might be a bit...aggressive. Just don't get on his bad side when you first meet him." Ghostly nods his head.

"Hey, I'm more friendly to people than I am mean to them. I doubt we have anything to worry about." Ghostly said to his new girlfriend. "I'm sure when me and Goth Boy first meet, things will go smoothly. Hopefully." Violet sighed, before James stood up, waving goodbye to them, then heading off to the arcade section of the bowling alley.

* * *

Meanwhile...

At Liberty's house...

Liberty was sitting at her desk, finishing up her homework for tonight. A book was open on her desk, and her laptop was on as well. She was typing down her some words, finishing up what she was writing. She looked at the book on her desk, before looking at the Smartphone of hers, laying on her own bed.

She wondered where Travis was all night. She thought that Travis would at least call her once tonight, telling her anything about their little studying get-together later this week. Or ask her anything about their homework. She sighed, before looking at the book on her desk again, rubbing a hand through her hair as she was reading.

Continuing to sit there, Liberty taps her chin, holding the book up to her face, trying to focus on her own homework. She kept glancing over to the phone on her bed time to time, wondering if Travis is going to call her tonight or not. Maybe it's because she was wanting to know about their study get-together. Probably it's because she wanted to talk to him. That last part, the more Liberty thinks about it, wonders to herself, if that's really the main reason why she wants Travis to call her, just so the two of them to talk.

She had no idea how she was truly feeling...

'_Oh blimey, Liberty..._' Liberty said in her thoughts. '_I need to remain focused on this study get-together that's going to be between me and Travis later on. I shouldn't be focused on talking to the gentleman that you recently met..._'

Still sitting there, feeling unfocused, Liberty places the book down on the desk in front of her. She started to scratch her head, wondering what she was even feeling right now. She felt so confused right now.

'_It seems like it's hard for me to keep my mind off of Travis. I never felt this...rather strange feeling in my head that...I can't get him off of my mind._' Liberty said in her thoughts, before placing a hand on her forehead. '_Why do I even feel this way? I feel alright. But what is making me feel this...very weird feeling about this Travis boy anyway?'_

While she was thinking about all of this to herself, the sound of her door being knocked on was heard behind her. The girl stood up, before walking over to it, just to see that her mother was right behind said door.

"Oh, mother." Liberty said. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is the matter dear. I only came up here to inform you that dinner is ready." Liberty's mother said. "How is your homework coming along?" Liberty looks behind herself, looking at her laptop.

"I'm almost done with it. I am making sure that I get enough to use when me and Travis study together at his house later this week."

"You and Travis studying together?" Liberty's mother asked, rather skeptical about this.

"Mother, it's only going to be me, him, and his father, who would most likely be working on his own dinner, or work." Liberty held up her hands. "Don't get any ideas of why I am going over there." Liberty's mother sighed. "It's only a studying get-together."

"If you really say so." Liberty's mother mutters, before Liberty and her exit the bedroom.

* * *

**Note: Like previous stories before, Ghostly is owned by Ghostly Fades. Another fanfic writer who's written stories for not only MySims, but Puss in Boots, Warriors, and Hetalia. I recommend some of my readers to go see some of his stories as well. **


	19. Friendly Hangout Part 2

Later that week...

It was already Saturday night for Simport. Most of the other townspeople were out either partying, or having a good time, like a majority of the people do. But for Liberty, this was a day that she was not wanting to party. She had a completely different thing to do, and that is her study get-together with Travis at his house.

So when the time came, Liberty's parents drove her to Travis's house. Liberty told her the address, since Travis texted it to her the day before this night. Along the way, Liberty sat in the back seat, staring down at her backpack as they were driving through the neighborhood. Once they arrived at the house, Liberty got out of the back seat, and then looks at the front seat, where her mother was sitting in.

"Remember Liberty, we're picking you up at ten tonight." Liberty's mother said to her. "We will see you later." Liberty nods her head.

"Of course, mother. I will see you soon." Liberty said.

Liberty's parents drove off back to their house. Liberty was left alone to just head into her house so that she can finally get this get-together over and done with. Not that she was not wanting to do this, but considering that her parents don't feel like they trust this one bit, she didn't want them too concerned. She just walked up to the door, and knocked on it.

Inside the house, Travis's father was the one who answered the door. He looks outside, seeing Liberty was actually outside the house, with her backpack in her hands. He smiled, looking at his son's new friend.

"Oh, you must be Liberty, correct?" Travis's father asked her. Liberty nodded her head. "Well, Travis told me that he was wanting to study with a friend tonight. It's nice to meet you." Liberty smiled, before the two started to shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir." Liberty said to him. "Where's Travis, exactly?"

"In here!" Travis shouts, waving a hand from behind the couch he was sitting on. "Glad to see that you made it, Liberty! You brought your books and your laptop with you?" Liberty held up her backpack in her hands.

"Indeed, I brought it with me."

"Alright. Then I guess that means we can finally study now." Travis pats the seat next to him. "Come on, sit next to me."

Liberty carries her backpack over to the couch, and then sat down next to Travis. She pulled out her laptop and her textbooks, and then got ready. Travis pulls out one of his own books, and then looked at Liberty, who was appearing to be a little unsure of what she was feeling right now.

"Is...something wrong, Liberty?" Travis asked her.

"Oh, nothing." Liberty said, shaking her head. "I was just giving it some thought, and...I was wanting to text you to see where you were, one night. I was left studying in my room, feeling a bit...let's just say I was left in the dark." Travis raises an eyebrow.

"When did you began feeling this kind of emotion?"

"I believe it was around Tuesday."

"Oh, that was when me, Violet, and her new boyfriend Ghostly were out bowling..." Travis stopped himself, realizing Liberty's concerns about the week. He frowned, finding this a bit awkward. "I...now I understand..." Travis giggles nervously, before talking a little more seriously now. "Yeah. Sorry I never called you that night, I was too busy focused on...you know, bowling...I guess I should've said something about what the plans were before I went off and do something fun. Because, you know, I'm just a fun guy to be around, Liberty."

"There's no need to overreact. In a rather strange twist of fate that night, I was probably under some deep thinking while I was waiting for a call from you." Travis was confused once again.

"Go on?" He asked, wondering where this was even going right now.

"Well..." Liberty just shook her head, before picking up one of her books. "...Actually, it should wait until after we study the history we're learning. Shall we study instead of going into further discussion about...what was actually on my mind."

Travis was left dumbfounded, hearing Liberty wanting to avoid this kind of conversation. Instead of questioning her about what she was feeling, he shrugged it off, and possibly wait until after studying to ask her about what she was truly feeling. It was only for the best. The blonde picks up his own book, and nodded.

"Okay..." Travis said silently, before the two started to study. Liberty took a sigh of relief, before the two continued to study through the night.

* * *

A couple hours later...

Travis and Liberty studied for about a couple hours. The two sat there on the couch, continuing to read and test each other on everything they had to learn, until they felt like they got everything memorized. It seems like things were going to go smoothly when the two get to the test afterwards.

After seeing that they've been studying for awhile, Liberty decided to check the time on her phone to see what time it was. It was about an hour before her parents could pick her up, so she was left to be stuck at Travis's house until then. She didn't want to leave his house just yet, since Travis was still her friend. She didn't want to just leave right on the spot, so she decided to stay a little longer.

Liberty packed up her laptop and her textbooks, and then placed them aside the couch. She sat there, looking at her phone, as Travis came out of the kitchen with two cups of soda in his hands. He hands Liberty one of them.

"Here you go." Travis said, handing Liberty her cup.

"Oh, why thank you, Travis." Liberty said. "I hope you don't mind me being here a little while more. I know it's about nine, but...I rather be here before my mother and father pick me up, if that is alright with you." Travis smiled.

"Yeah. I don't mind that at all." Travis sat down next to Liberty, before blinking a couple times. "So...um...you want to watch something on the TV or something? Pass the time until you go home?" Liberty shrugged her shoulders.

"Depends what is on."

"Do you watch TV at home?" Travis asked, before turning the TV on for them.

"Normally, I don't. I usually use my laptop or...just read my books. Or just go to the park, or enjoy nature." Liberty smiled fondly, as she picked up her cup. "Hypocritical, indeed, due to me enjoying time on my laptop, as well as phone, or...other objects. But I absolutely love nature. I mentioned my pet snake back at the football field. They are my favorite animals."

"I know." Travis nods, before taking a sip of his soda. "I still remember that talk we had back there." Travis frowns a little bit. "It's nice to hear somebody likes nature. You know, rather than partying." Travis rolled his eyes.

"I can tell, living in a town like this for so long." Liberty places her cup down, before looking at Travis again. "It must be a serious bother hearing about partying every single day of your life when it comes to living here."

"Eh, only if you live in the downtown area. That's where Club Candy is."

Travis was about to turn on the TV, but changed his mind. He was really enjoying this conversation that he was having with Liberty, and turning the TV on would probably disrupt this whole thing. So he didn't even bother. He continued the conversation before placing the remote down on the coffee table again.

"Well...uh..." Travis started off saying, before leaning back on the couch. "I don't mean to ask about this again, because...you were reluctant to talk to me about it, but...what were you feeling at home when I was at bowling with two other friends?"

"What?" Liberty asked, before finally knowing what Travis was talking about. "Oh, right. Well, it's a rather...um...foolish feeling I had back at home when you were out. That's all."

"Okay. I was just asking. I only asked because I was a bit concerned, that's all." Liberty smiled, before looking over to Travis, placing her cup down.

"Well, if you really must know. I guess I can only tell you that I was feeling like I would...I felt like I was wanting you to talk to me that night. Talk on the phone all night. Talk about our feelings about...life in general." Liberty rubs the back of her neck, before looking forward. "It's a rather weird feeling, indeed...however, it was more than just studying that I wanted to talk to you about...it's a rather weird feeling I had that day." Travis stared forward, before looking down to the floor.

"It...might be a bizarre thing to ask, Liberty...but...do you have a crush on me?"

Liberty quickly shook her head hearing that. She raises an eyebrow after she stared over to Travis, shocked that he came to a conclusion like that. A crush on him? To her, this kind of conclusion seems rather preposterous. She liked him as a friend, but going as far as to say have a crush on him? She didn't really see their friendship beyond that right now.

"Travis...I wouldn't exactly say that..." Liberty said, rather slowly. "...If I did, I wouldn't actually..." Truthfully, Liberty was at a lost for words. She couldn't make any words out of her mouth after something like this was mentioned to her. "What gave you that impression?"

"Well, you want to talk to me MORE than just the studying, so...yeah...I believe that I have every reason to assume that." Travis said. Liberty looks down, before taking another sip of her drink. "Not saying that that's the truth or anything, but it's the impression that I'm getting out of all of this." Travis shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...uh...it's a rather..." Liberty stopped herself, before sighing. "I never had a crush on somebody in the past before. I never did. I always just saw my other friends as just...friends..." Liberty took another sip of her drink. "Most of my friends back in London never saw me as anything else aside from just a friend, as well. I do wish that I had a boyfriend before, but...we met a couple days ago..."

"Technically, a month ago now..."

"Sure we did. But I wouldn't exactly call you a...crush, as you call it." Travis frowned hearing that being said to him. He nodded anyway, feeling like this was a bad thing to question further on. Now he feels like an idiot. "Look, Travis. I'm sorry if I sound bitter about what you were assuming, but I do see us as friends regardless of whether I have a crush on you or not. May we have a relationship like that in the future? Maybe." Liberty then looks down to the floor again. "But I just...I can't really say that...I actually had a crush on you when I was waiting for you on the phone...I mean, you are nice...you are more...kinder than most of the other students I have met around here...you were a lot more...honest with me...and...I...actually find all of that in a boyfriend...and..." Liberty rubs her own chin. "...I just..."

"Liberty..."

Before Liberty or Travis could say anything else to each other, the sound of a horn honking was heard outside. Liberty stood up from the couch she was sitting on, before looking over to the window. Outside, she could see her parent's car parked in front of the house. Liberty sighed, before picking up her backpack.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Travis...I believe that my parents are here now..." Liberty said to her friend. "...I...I must be going now..." Travis was about to stop Liberty, and try to tell her that if they should date, he's willing to, only to not say anything to her about this. He nodded his head, before speaking again.

"Alright...see you later, than..." Travis said.

So Liberty exits the house, as Travis walked over to the window, watching his friend walk over to her own car. Travis moved the curtains out of the way, watching Liberty entering the car of her parents, then heading off to go back home. Travis sighed, before lowering his head, wishing that the conversation continued, and maybe find a compromise, if they really did have feelings for each other or not. He sighed, before closing the curtain to go back to watching TV on the couch.


	20. It's Halloween Part 1

It was Halloween morning in the town of Simport...

Travis felt pretty bothered by that study get-together he had with Liberty. Who knew that things ended more awkwardly than what has happened at the football field of their school. All that Travis felt like, was that things were just going to get worse from here on out. He sure as hell hopes that's not the case. But he had that mindset right now, and that's all that he's thinking about.

While his dad was at work, Travis decided to go and try to find someone to talk to. He felt a bit lonely this Halloween, so he decided to go out and do something else instead of being at his house by himself. So he decided to go off into the neighborhood to try to find somebody to talk to. But that's when he found somebody's house, that he didn't really want to come face to face with, especially when school wasn't today.

Chaz was sitting at a house, that wasn't even his house. But considering that Renee, his little cousin, was there with him, Travis knew that Chaz was at his aunt and uncle's house.

Renee was the little girl, who was holding a pumpkin in her hands. Renee has orange curly hair that was going down her shoulders. She also was wearing a dark pink jacket with a lighter pink skirt with a purple tulip printed on the front of it. Renee also had freckles and braces as well. She hands the pumpkin over to the biker, placing it down on the blanket that they had placed out on the porch.

"Alright Renee, you ready to carve this pumpkin?" Chaz asked, smiling at her. Renee nods her head.

"I am, Chaz. I am!" Renee said, as she sat down next to him.

"Alright then. Let's get started on this then."

Travis smiled, watching this from the hedge he was standing next to. He and Chaz are not really friends, but Travis really liked seeing this side of his own bully. Being a relatively kind family member to his little cousin. He kind of felt like seeing Violet and Poppy in this kind of relationship between those two.

The blonde boy didn't really know if he should approach the two of them, seeing this sight of them hanging out with each other, or if he should just go off and do something else instead. He probably felt like passing by so that he doesn't end up bothering them. But just as Travis was about to turn the corner, he bumped into the same girl that Chaz had that bet with. Who knew Travis was going to be the one who came face to face with her right now.

"Oh, sorry about that..." Katie said. "...I was out doing my daily skateboarding before I had to go home and study my dentistry work." Katie then pulls out a piece of paper with an address on it. "By the way, if you have too much candy, me or my dad are willing to check your teeth for you. So...this is where our dentist is located at around Simport. Just across from Gino's Pizzeria, at Main Street."

Travis took the small piece of paper, before placing it into his pocket. "Thanks, Katie." Travis said. "But I'm not trick or treating. I'm like, eighteen if you haven't noticed."

"Still, a lot of soda and a lot of junk food coming from people like you partiers can really be something worth a check-up."

"Sure..." Travis then shook his head, attempting to pass Katie. "Oh, by the way, about your bet with Chaz. That biker guy, he's just around the corner." Katie looks over to the corner, before looking at Travis again.

"Really now?"

"Yeah. He's hanging out with his little cousin, so...if you want to go and talk to him, now would probably be a bad time. That is, if you're going to only brag to him or not." Travis shrugs his shoulders, before backing up from her. "Depends on what you feel, dude." Katie looks over to the corner again, before nodding her head.

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Alright." As Travis walked away from the tomboy, the skater began to turn the corner so that he can go up to see Chaz and Renee.

Upon arriving at the front porch of Renee's house, Katie saw the little girl helping her older cousin making a Jack-o-Lantern for the house. Two triangle eyes, a triangle nose, a curved mouth. Katie felt like she was looking at the one she made back when she was just a little girl. The tomboy kicks the skateboard into her hands, holding it by her side as she entered the front yard.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Charles McFreely." Katie said, walking over to the two of them. Chaz and Renee looked over to the tomboy in front of them, seeing the smug look on her face. Chaz rolled his eyes, before looking at Renee.

"Renee, let me handle this." Chaz told his little cousin.

Renee looked at Katie, who waved gently at her, smiling as she stood there. Renee smiled back, waving at her, before continuing on her Jack-o-Lantern. Chaz glared at the skater, wanting to know why she was even here right now.

"If you're here to brag, I want your ass off of this lawn. I am spending time with my little cousin, and I don't need this bullshit." Chaz said, glaring at her. Katie just stared at him, calmly, before placing her skateboard in her backpack.

"Chill, dude. I'm not here for that." Katie reassured him. "I was skateboarding through the town, and personally...I really felt like it was cute seeing you with this little girl you have here." Katie waved at Renee again, who has now completed the pumpkin. "Nice face you made there, man." Renee smiled, before placing the pumpkin next to her house's mailbox. "Since when were you going to tell me that you had a little cousin?"

"Because...my family, my business, princess." Chaz looks over to Renee, as she came over to him. "Nice pumpkin Renee."

"Thank you." Renee said, before looking over to the tomboy next to Chaz. "Since when did you meet my cousin?" Katie kneels down to the little girl, before chuckling a little bit.

"Well, between you and me...Chaz and I had a bit of a bet at our school's football field, and...let's just say that he may or...may not lost to me." Katie told her. Renee giggles, before Chaz rolled his eyes. "Anyways, what are you going to be for Halloween tonight?" Renee smiled, before blinking a couple times.

"Tonight...I am going to be a vampire."

"Neat. Funny, I was actually a vampire for Halloween around your age too." Katie giggles, before continuing to talk. "Believe it or not, me and Crystal often say whoever has the more scarier outfit, gets more candy than the other ones."

"Really? Oh boy!"

"Well...you could say that, but just know, you said that in front of a dentist."

"What?!"

"But hey, don't worry Renee. Just as long as you've kept your teeth clean no matter what, I can assure you that you won't need any sort of check-up from me, or my dad." Chaz crossed his arms, before looking off to his own car. Katie then stood up from the ground. "Well...speaking of my dad, he probably is wondering where I am right now. He wants me home so I can study my dentistry work." Chaz nods his head.

"Sure thing. Me and Renee will be...here, I guess." Chaz said, before looking over to Renee. "By the way, Renee. We need to see if Poppy is able to hang out with you tonight since Violet will be with the other goths." Renee nods her head. "Katie, this was...more civil than I would've expected us to have. But we got to go now." Katie nods her head, before pulling her skateboard out of her backpack.

"Alright. Enjoy calling Poppy." Renee runs into her house, as Chaz followed. "Oh, and Chaz..." The biker looks behind himself, wondering what Katie wants now. "Don't call me princess, dude. You never call a tomboy that." Chaz smirked, before placing a hand on his hip.

"Yeah. Sorry to offend you there, hot shot." Chaz said, before entering her house. As Chaz entered his cousin's house, Katie stood there, giving the biker a smirk, before leaving the yard, riding on her skateboard.

* * *

Back with Travis now...

The blonde boy decided to go to the coffee shop that was in town. A couple teens hang out around there whenever they wanted to, just because it was right nearby the mall. Travis doesn't really like coffee, but he usually loves to get the pastries around this place.

Entering the coffee shop, Travis noticed that there was toy bats placed on the counter, Autumn leaves taped on the windows, and a couple pumpkins placed around some parts of the shop. The song '_People are Strange_' by The Doors was playing on the shop's radio above.

Travis went over to the counter, tapping his foot to the music above. Then he orders himself a blueberry muffin, as well as a bottle of Pepsi. Once Travis was given those two things, he went over to one of the tables near the window, sitting at it. He sat there, looking out the window, as he was thinking about Liberty. It feels like Liberty was all he could really think about lately. After he just made that assumption about her having feelings for him, he felt like he doomed their friendship just by thinking that her having a crush on him was what she was feeling lately.

Granted, he didn't really have any sort of remote feelings for her, that regards a crush. But he didn't expect this to be brought up, the way that it did. This friendship was getting harder and harder as it seems for the two of them, and he didn't know why.

"Hey, you're that Travis boy that Chaz hates, right?" A male voice said nearby the blonde boy. Travis looked over to notice that Tim, Chaz's best friend was here too.

"Oh, hey Tim. I didn't know you came to this coffee shop?" Travis said, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, what can you do, right? Gino's Pizzeria, Roxie Road's Ice Cream Parlor, or the Watanabe's Sushi Place are not really the perfect spots for breakfast, you know?" Tim giggles, causing Travis to shake his head. "Anyways, I was seeing that you were sad over here. Something bothering you?"

"Just me and Liberty's friendship feeling like it's always close to collapsing, because of one minor mistake..." Travis places his head down on the table. "...I don't know what the fuck I am even doing to cause such bullshit like this to happen between her and me, but...I really feel like things are getting out of hand right now..." Travis looks at Liberty. "You've...never met this Liberty girl, right?" Tim shook his head.

"No, not really."

"Well...let's just say that she is this very sweet girl, and...I personally...I feel like she really stands out the most out of every girl I've seen in Simport." Travis smiled, before looking out the window. "She's from Great Britain, and she's...not really like any of the partying type girls around here."

"Really, I thought I met a girl who was the exact same type of girl around here."

"Is she British?"

"Not...really..."

"Okay. Look, the point is...I want to be friends with Liberty, because...unlike everyone else here in Simport, I want somebody who is...not like everyone else...who is different, just for me. Not like the girls who got to Club Candy, and just want to get drunk and party all the damn time like there's nothing else in this world...I want somebody like her to be my friend."

"I see." Tim rubs his chin. "So...you said that you assume that she had a crush on you, did you say that?"

"Well...yeah, why do you ask that?" Tim blinked a couple times, before looking at the blonde boy again.

"Sorry if I sound like...I'm jumping to conclusions like you...but...I don't think this situation is the other way around." Tim points at Travis. "If you ask me, something tells me that you have the crush on her."

"WHAT?!" Travis asked, shocked that that's even being brought up.

Many of the other customers and works looked over to Travis when he snapped, shouting that. The two boys looked around the coffee shop, seeing that there were many eyes, looking at them. Travis apologizes to them, and then went back to his conversation with Tim.

"Are you sure you're mistake here, Tim?" Travis asked him. "I mean...I jumped to the conclusion that Liberty had a crush on me, all because she wanted to talk to me all night more than just studying. Then she comes by and says that she doesn't have feelings for me at all."

"Look, calm down, take a deep breath, and let me talk, alright?" Tim asked him. "By the sound of all that has happened between you two...Liberty saying that she wants to talk to you all night, aside from studying...then you're both saying that neither of you have crushes at each other...not you're pouring your heart out about her to me..." Tim held up his hands. "...Hear me out, I believe you two are both in denial about all of this. That's all I am saying about this." Travis looks down, blinking a couple times. "Then again, I could be wrong, I'm not a love expert. So don't take my word for all of this one hundred percent, okay?" Travis kept looking at the floor, hearing Tim out on this one.

'_Could is be that Tim's right?_' Travis asked in his thoughts. '_Me and Liberty are both in denial about this? I can't ask Liberty about that now, our friendship already went from fine to slightly tainted when that conversation happened, but...still...could that be the truth about all of this?_' Travis lifts his head up, looking at Tim once again. Instead of arguing against Tim on this one, Travis smiled, nodding his head.

"Hey, Tim..." Travis asked, smiling at Tim. "Thanks for this conversation. I believe that this...kind of helped me." Tim smiled back, shaking Travis's hand.

"No problem, dude." Tim said. "Hey. I got to run now. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Alright."

Tim walked off, as Travis sat there, not really sure how to take anything from all that has happened. He was thankful that Tim gave him a little bit of help. Or at least it could be considered help, in some sort of way. He sighed, before taking a sip of his drink.


	21. It's Halloween Part 2

Later that night...

James was sitting at his computer, playing a Skyrim on his laptop. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of a guitar on the front of it, as well as his regular blue jeans. James never really dresses up for Halloween, nor does he really joins along in it.

All he really does is just go into his bedroom and play video games on his computer instead of being downstairs on Halloween. He's okay with this kind of thing he does, since he usually doesn't really like answering the door to trick-or-treaters while he is downstairs. Tonight however, James was about to experience something rather different than what he usually does.

Downstairs, James could hear the sound of knocking on his front door. He looks behind himself, knowing that more people are here for candy. Meanwhile, he was wishing that his parents were busy watching some horror movie in the theaters sometimes, so he doesn't have to get up and do this for them. He always hated this part of Halloween.

So James walked down the stairs, sighing, before opening the door. He opens the door, noticing that Goth Boy, Yuki, Ray, and Ghostly were standing outside of his house. He looked at all four of them, before looking at Goth Boy out of all four of them.

"Uh...hi..." James said, before Goth Boy blinked silently. "...So, uh...what brings you guys to my house?" Yuki steps forward, pointing at James.

"Ray and Ghostly talked about you." Yuki said, pointing at him. "Goth Boy and Yuki thought that Ray was joking that he was friends with somebody like you. But now here we are, meeting you." James raises an eyebrow, wondering where this was even going. But that's when Goth Boy stepped forward to James.

"Considering that Ghostly joined the goths recently, Ray tried his best to talk me into allowing you to be apart of the group." Goth Boy said. "You don't seem like much, but even Violet, and then Ghostly vouched for you. So...if you want, if you're still interested, you can join along our goth group." James's eyes widened hearing that being said. He tried his best not to shout in excitement as if this is the best moment of his life, so he stayed calm, and nodded his head.

"Oh. Then yeah, I'll join along with you guys. That's awesome." James said. "So uh...you guys want to do something, or...are you guys only here just to tell me this?"

"Me, Yuki, Ray, and Ghostly are reading poetry down at the junkyard, since the graveyard is closed tonight." Goth Boy said. "If you want to join along, then you're allowed to." James nodded his head, before backing up into his house. "Since the night might get cold, I think I'm going to get my jacket. I'll be right back, okay guys?"

"Alright. Don't take too long."

"I won't, I won't. I left my jacket upstairs. It'll literately be a few seconds."

James closes the door, as he headed upstairs to turn his laptop off and collect his jacket. Goth Boy stood there, crossing his arms, glaring at the front door of James's house, waiting for him to get down. Yuki, Ghostly, and Ray were standing there waiting for him to get down. After James finally got down, Goth Boy glares over to Ray, speaking to him bitterly.

"You better hope I don't end up regretting allowing James to join along with us." Goth Boy said to Ray.

"I doubt you will." Ray said.

After James finally got with the four of them, the five of them began to walk their way to the junkyard down in the Industrial Park of the town. Goth Boy and Yuki were up front, leading the way, while Ghostly, James, and Ray were behind them, following. Goth Boy and Yuki wanted to talk privately to each other, rather than be near the new one who joined the goths recently, while the other three were happy enough to talk to each other.

"Glad to see that you were able to be apart of our group, James." Ray said. "You too Ghostly. I will tell you two, being apart of our group, you won't regret anything, nor the other way around." Ray then looks at the new goth. "So James, how's Jenny doing recently? More like, where is she right now?"

"Oh, Jenny's just with her other friends. Not with Rob, thank God." James said, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Who's Rob?" Ghostly asked them.

"Jenny's douche-bag of a boyfriend. That's who." James said, bluntly. "He's some gamer guy who I just wish I could punch him straight across his face for being such a bastard to her, lately." Ghostly cringed, before Ray spoke up.

"So...Jenny and Rob still not getting along, huh?" Ray asked.

"Not one bit."

"Sorry to hear, dude." Ghostly said, before placing his hands in his pockets. "Is Jenny planning on breaking up with him later on?" James scoffs, before shaking his head.

"If she does, I hope she finds somebody who treats her better than him." James looks over to Ghostly smiling at him. "So I'm guessing that you and Violet happy to know that you're apart of this goth group?" Ghostly nods his head.

"Yeah. I recently became friends with Ray, and his girlfriend Raven."

"You met Raven too? You know, red haired goth who loves the darkness? Kind of hot?" James asked him, causing Ray to look over at his friend. James looks over to Ray, holding up his hands in defense. "Hey, you and Raven are together. I might think she's hot, but..." James stops himself, before biting his lip. "You know what, I'll stop right there."

"Thank you." Ray said. "Yeah. Raven and Ghostly have met. She and Violet were best friends since childhood." Ray shrugs one shoulder, before looking at his other friend. "Me and her dated...pretty recently after we talked it out a bit. She loved the darkness as much as I do, and then we decided, that we should just date." Ray smiled, before looking at James again. "All of this, I brought up to Ghostly when we were at the junkyard before." Ghostly nods his head.

"It's true." Ghostly said. "Also, Raven is kind of a cool girl to be around."

"And that, I agree with you on."

"Well, it's great to be in this group, you guys." James told the two of them. "However, I feel like I got a lot of explaining to do to Jenny when she hears that I'm not hanging out with you guys over the geeky guys, you know?" Ray smiled at James.

"You want my advice? Be honest with her when she figures it all out. She might be pissed with you when she heard about this, but she'll respect you a lot more if you'd be honest with her about what happened." Ray told James.

"Thanks Ray."

"Your welcome."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Summer was standing outside somebody's house, waiting for somebody to get to the house. It was pretty obvious that due to the party that was going on inside the house, this house wasn't her house, it was DJ Candy's house. The cheerleader was clearly waiting for Luke to get to the house, since Summer and him agreed to go to this house, and make Chaz believe that she had plans on making her cousins trick-or-treating instead of being around here.

So the cheerleader was waiting outside of the house, hearing the song '_Monster Mash_' by Bobby 'Boris' Pickett blasting in the house. She kept looking at her phone, seeing the time, and getting impatient with Luke getting here. She had no idea what was taking Luke so long to get to this house.

'_Where is he?_' Summer asked in her thoughts. That was when Luke came turning around the corner, coming to the house party. '_It's about time. What took him?_' Luke parks in front of Summer, getting out of the car. He appears to be dressed like a vampire.

"Hey babe. Nice outfit." Luke said, holding up a thumbs up. Summer was actually dressed like a witch.

"Oh, thank you." Summer said, smiling at her boyfriend. "Glad you like it. So...are we going into this party, or what?" Luke nods.

"Yeah. Totally." The two began to make their way to towards the front door of the house. "So...does Chaz know that we're here? Because something tells me that he's not going to be too happy hearing that we're here."

"Don't worry about him. I made sure that he believes that I had cousins to babysit too. He's out allowing Renee to trick or treat, so I told him that I was doing the expect same thing." Summer smiled, before shrugging one shoulder. "Besides, it totally worked anyway. Chaz doesn't know that we're here." Summer pats Luke on his back. "Come on, let's just have a good time already." Luke sighed, nodding his head.

"If you say so."

Inside the party...

Many other students from the Royal Academy were dancing around the living room area, or hanging out in other rooms, having themselves a good time. Whether they were talking to each other, having some snacks, dancing to the music, it was a fun time all around. Summer and Luke walked throughout the party, making their way through many of the partiers that were around, heading off to go talk in a private place.

When the two made it to a counter in the kitchen, Summer and Luke stopped themselves at the counter in the middle of said kitchen. While they leaned on the counter, another girl's voice spoke from nearby.

"Hey, I know you, you're that Summer girl." A voice said from nearby.

Summer looks behind herself, noticing that DJ Candy was right behind her. DJ Candy has blonde short hair with freckles all over her face, as well as green headphones. For Halloween, her costume looked like pretty futuristic. Kind of like something that came from a science-fiction movie or something. The tomboy dropped out of school, and now works at the club that was out in the town. She always love to party, as well as enjoying music that is techno or party music. The blonde tomboy looks over to see that Luke was here too.

"I see you brought a hunk with you, huh?" DJ Candy asked her. "Now who's he suppose to be? I thought you were with Chaz." Summer cringed, knowing that she was caught. She held up her hands in defense, wanting to defend herself.

"Look...Chaz gets overly jealous, and I am planning on trying to break up with him before graduation. So..." Summer started off saying, before drifting off to slowly stopping herself. "...Look, between you and me, Candy. Me and Chaz are going to break up, and the man I move on to, is Luke. Can you keep this between us?" The tomboy crossed her arms, before looking at Luke again.

"Guess if you stay to your little promise to try to break up with Chaz by the end of graduation."

"Thank you, Candy." Summer points at Luke. "I bet to you, Luke is hot as well. Believe me, I bet that every girl in this town has all eyes on him." DJ Candy giggles, before shaking her head.

"Oh come on, he's not that hot, dude." Summer rolled her eyes. "If you ask me, I'd say that Sapphire is a lot more hotter than him, any day. Speaking of which, my girlfriend is probably wondering where I am right now. Enjoy the party, dude." DJ Candy walked off, before Summer shook her head.

"Oh don't listen to her, Luke. You'll always be beautiful to me." Summer told her boyfriend. Luke smiled, shaking his head.

"Same goes to you too." Luke said, before the two began to kiss each other.

* * *

Travis was at his house, looking out the window, watching the many people in the streets, going to houses and collecting candy. He felt like he should be out at that party that is at DJ Candy's house, but he didn't felt like it. The main reason there is because he wants to stay true to what he said to Liberty's parents, and no longer be the partying type of person.

At his own house, Travis's father and Travis were both in the living room as the movie Dawn of the Dead was on TV. Travis didn't want to watch TV, as he was still in deep thought about Liberty. He couldn't get his mind off of what Tim told him back at the coffee shop. Did he have a crush on Liberty? Was he really in denial? Was she also in denial? He had no idea what anyone was feeling anymore. So many thing were running around in his head this time, that he can't think of what anything even is.

"Travis, is something wrong?" Travis's father asked his own son. Travis backs up from the window, looking over to his own father, before sitting down next to him.

"Oh, it's nothing, dad..." Travis said. "I was just...thinking of things, you know? I was...thinking about that Liberty girl that I'm friends with. You know?" Travis's father nodded his head, before holding up the bowl of popcorn that was on the coffee table. "Oh, thank you, dad."

"No problem, son."

"Yeah...um..." Travis looks at the TV. "You know, why are we watching Dawn of the Dead? I thought both of us like the movie, Halloween, a lot more." Travis's dad laughs hearing that being said.

"You know, that is true. I guess I'll find something else for us to watch." Travis's father picks up the TV remote, then finds a new movie for them to watch.

"Hey, uh...dad..." Travis said. "About Liberty...uh...I was...wondering. I was wanting to try to...uh...figure out if she has some sort of...feelings for me or not." Travis rubs the back of his head, before frowning. "I know it seems a bit too quick to try to figure this out now, since...me and Liberty have become friends recently, but...I don't know, apart of me is saying that both of us are in denial, while at the same time, I'm just...curious about...how we feel about each other, and..." Travis smacks himself in the forehead. "I don't know, dad...right now, things are extremely confusing for me." Travis's father cringes, before looking towards the TV.

"If you ask me, son...I'd probably not bring it up to her, since you and her seem to be pressured by all of this romance stuff that you're going through." Travis's father said to him. "You seem all worked up on wondering if you two have feelings for each other, when all of this should come naturally instead. I believe you should just don't try to think too deeply about...how you say, what's what. Alright?" Travis stared at his father, before sighing.

"If you say so, dad. I guess you're right..."

"Alright."


	22. It's Halloween Part 3

Back at the party...

Standing around the party of her house, Candy was looking around, trying to find her friends. The song '_Good Girls Go Bad_' by Cobra Starship was playing on the radio, blasting throughout the house, as the blonde tomboy was looking for her two other friends. It took her a bit, until she could finally found her two friends in the living room full of partying students.

The two friends of Candy are Zack and Sapphire. Zack has spiky blonde hair with goggles around his forehead, and Sapphire has brown hair in two ponytails, as well as a white visor. Since it was Halloween, Zack was dressed like a werewolf, while Sapphire was dressed like a zombie. The tomboy with blonde hair smiled looking at the two of them.

"It's about time I found you two." DJ Candy tells her two other friends. "To think I would've been alone here at my house without my two friends here at my house." Sapphire nods, standing up from the couch, and walking over to hold her best friend's hand. "Thought you wouldn't come, sweetie. Glad you can make it."

"Hey, if you got a party going on at your house, I'm like, always invited." Sapphire said, smiling at the blonde tomboy. Zack stood up from the couch, before looking over to the two friends of his, before speaking.

"So, Candy. Since you found us, you want me to get some drinks for you guys?" Zack asked the two of them.

"Sure. The same drink we always like?" DJ Candy asked the boy in her group.

"The energy drinks? You bet, Candy."

"Oh my gosh! I like, totally forgotten to get myself energy drinks at the store today! I was like, way too busy with finding the best zombie costume, and..." Sapphire shouts, in a fast rate, until her friend, places a finger on her mouth, making her silent. Sapphire can get way too hyper when she speaks quickly. "Sorry..."

The two girls watched Zack enter the kitchen, just passing by Summer and Luke in the dining room. Sapphire was noticing Luke in the dining room as well. It didn't come to her that Summer was with another boy at the moment, instead of being with her own boyfriend.

"Like...wow, who's that boy Summer's now with?" Sapphire asked, smiling, before frowning, realizing that Summer was with another boy, while dating Chaz. "Oh my gosh! Now that I like, think about it! Why is Summer with another boy?! She's got that hot guy, Chaz!" DJ Candy stared at the couple from their spot, before looking over to Sapphire who was continuing to speak at a fast rate again. "I cannot believe what I am seeing! Can't you?!"

"Summer introduced me to her new boyfriend." Candy said.

"Sweetie, you knew!?"

"I'm sorry, okay? Summer told me that THAT was between her and me, okay? Chaz, apparently, gets way too jealous for her and she's had enough of that. So between you and me, I'm doing her a favor by not saying anything to Chaz about this." Candy sighed, before looking at her friend again. "I'll give you this, however, if she doesn't stay to her word, I'll just have to tell Chaz myself. That I can promise you." Sapphire smiled, before blinking a couple times.

"At least you're more moral than Summer in this."

"You and Zack know I am." DJ Candy then points behind herself, pointing at the radio. "Hey, let's go wait for Zack by the stereo. He should be back anytime now." Sapphire nods her head, following her friend over to the next room.

Summer and Luke stood there by the counter still, watching the many other students dancing around the house. Neither of them were really wanting to go out there and dance, since they rather be near each other instead. It was a fun sight for both of them, but neither of them really felt like dancing at all. They only wanted to sit back and relax. Maybe even kiss in a couple seconds or two.

So while they were standing there, Summer and Luke were ready to kiss once again. But that's when Zack came back into the dining room, catching them kissing while they were standing there. Zack just blinked a couple times, before walking behind himself, heading the other way, not wanting to go and confront Summer about what she was doing with another boy instead of Chaz. He knew that all it would do is land him in some sort of trouble, so he left them alone instead.

* * *

Elsewhere...

At the town's junkyard...

Crystal was standing on top of the break trailer, looking out to the distance. The neighborhood's lights were on, and the sound of cheering was heard from the junkyard, possibly even at the town as well. The rebel girl shrugged her shoulders, feeling like she should be partying rather than sit around the junkyard, listening to poetry and all that other stuff.

Sitting there, Crystal was too busy, listening to the radio, hearing some song from the fifties or sixties or whatever. Since Ol' Gabby owns the junkyard, he refuses the goths to listen to anything else aside from the station with fifties, sixties, or seventies music playing on it.

Then she heard the sound of the gate opening in the distance. Crystal looks over to the gate, seeing that Goth Boy, James, Yuki, Ghostly, and Ray finally made it back to the junkyard. She stood up from the chair she was sitting on, before looking over to Violet and Raven who were talking to each other next to one of the junk piles.

"Hey, Violet! Raven! Your boyfriends are back!" Crystal shouts to them, before hopping down from the trailer.

The two goth girls noticed their two boyfriends coming over, as well as Goth Boy, Yuki, and James. The three stood by, as Ghostly went off to Violet, and Ray went off to Raven. Crystal watched the two head over to their boyfriends, before approaching Goth Boy. She noticed that James was here too.

"So Goth Boy finally allowed you in, huh?" Crystal asked the more geeky goth. James nods his head.

"Yeah. All I can say is, this is totally awesome." James said to the rebel girl. "So uh...yeah...I guess I'm here now." Crystal crossed her arms, still staring at the boy in front of her. "Look, I don't really know how to first approach you guys now that I'm here...can you blame me?"

"Whatever, dude."

"Anyways, I got to go talk to Ghostly about something. If you don't mind, I have to go for a couple seconds." Goth Boy said. He looks over to his girlfriend. "No biting James's face for fun, Yuki." Yuki nods her head, before looking over to a rather squeamish James, standing there looking at her.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." James said, stepping away from Yuki.

As Goth Boy walks off, Crystal held James by his wrist, taking him away from Yuki before the girl could actually bite his face. The two entered the break trailer, as Yuki was now confused with where the two of them went. A confused Yuki walked away from the spot she was at.

"Hey...thanks, Crystal." James said, looking over to the rebel girl.

"No problem." Crystal said, before turning over to him. "Now, listen, I guess you're wanting to know how things are around here? Huh?" James nods his head, before leaning on the desk nearby.

"Well, okay...what is it?"

"Well, listen...about the goths, let me give you a little bit of things you may or...may not know. So...Goth Boy was friends with this girls in the past, before he and Yuki decided to go out and date. Her name was Winter Takara. She use to lead the goths before I came along. So...I don't exactly know all the details, but what I do know was that Ray told me, that those two had a massive fight. About what, I don't know." Crystal sat down on the chair nearby, pulling out a Pepsi can from the nearby cooler she brought along for the goths tonight. "Now Goth Boy wasn't always a man who'd get furious right off the bat. He was a man willing to listen, regardless who it is. But then, out of nowhere...after their little argument...Goth Boy gets word that...Winter Takara left Simport for...unknown reasons, and then he ends up leading the group instead." Crystal took a sip of her drink, before James spoke.

"So...how'd Goth Boy and Yuki end up together?" James asked.

"Yuki was open to telling me this. She met Goth Boy under the bleachers of the school. Goth Boy was angry, as well as depressed, then Yuki tried her best to cheer her up. That's when Yuki asked if the two could date, and promised him that she'll never break his heart, no matter what."

"Oh, okay. Think I might've been friends with Winter Takara if I were to meet her? Probably one day?" Crystal glared at him, shaking his head.

"Considering the girl up and left Goth Boy without a word, then left Simport...I believe that you wouldn't want to be friends with a traitor." Crystal shook her head, before placing her legs up on the nearby desk. "When I heard that she did all this to the goths, can knows I'd be sorry if she and I were to come across each other."

"Why'd she leave anyway? I don't mean to get skeptical, but nothing you said appears to be adding up..."

"What's there to add up in a situation like this?" Crystal asked, rolling her eyes. "Winter left without a word. She betrayed Goth Boy, that's all you basically need to know about Winter."

"Yeah, but...we don't have her side of the story. Shouldn't Goth Boy like, you know, call her one day?"

"Listen James, I don't know what your aunt, Professor Nova tells you about life nowadays, but sometimes, things like this are not exactly easy." Crystal stood up from her chair, before tossing her drink out. "I don't exactly know if you've ever been betrayed by anyone in your life, James. But if you do, you'd probably feel the exact same way if you went through what Goth Boy was going through." Crystal looks outside the trailer, before looking back at Goth Boy. "But don't worry about Goth Boy hating you. If you just...be cool with him, and what the goths do, he'd probably not hate you." James nods his head.

"Oh, then...okay." James smiled, before looking away from the rebel girl. "That's nice to hear."

"Also, about Yuki, don't mind her. She is basically like Roadrunner without Wile E. Coyote bothering him. Fast, crazy, yet harmless." Crystal opens the door, before looking behind herself at James again. "I'll make sure that she doesn't end up biting your face. Okay?" James nods his head, smiling at the rebel girl before she headed off.

'_Well...at least Crystal has my back instead of hating me._' James said in his thoughts. '_Glad to know that she doesn't always seem like such a bad person._'

James looks behind himself, looking at the window, noticing that Yuki was poking her head from under said window. She didn't say anything while she was there, but she was just staring at him. The geeky goth walks over to the trailer's window, opening it up, then poking out the window, looking down to Yuki.

"Yeah, uh...busted, Yuki." James said, before Yuki frowns.

"Oh, damn!" Yuki said, before pulling her phone out. "Anyways, have you seen Crystal? Something came up on FaceBook that she probably needs to see." James raises an eyebrow, before Yuki hands him her phone. James looks at what was on FaceBook, before his eyes widened in horror.

"Woah! Is that Summer kissing another guy?!" James asked her.

"Somebody Yuki was trying to bite before took a picture of the two kissing." Yuki took her phone back. "Yuki needs to show this to Crystal since she's good friends with Chaz from high school. Do you know where she is?" James points behind himself.

"Well, Crystal did just leave the trailer, most likely to find Goth Boy..."

"THANKS! GOT TO GO NOW!" Yuki shouts, speeding off to find Crystal. James blinked a couple times, before pulling himself back in.

"Wow, when Crystal called her Roadrunner, she ain't wrong." James said to herself. "She sure runs as fast as him, that's for sure." The goth closes the window, before staying inside to just wait out the night.


	23. The Break Up

The very next day...

Crystal ended up figuring out what was happened between Summer and Luke. Last night, Zack took a picture of the two kissing, and placed it on FaceBook. Yuki actually was friends with Zack, coincidentally enough, so she was able to see the picture before Crystal did. After Yuki showed the rebel girl the picture, this gave Crystal every single reason to find Chaz and ruin the cheerleader's life for being a cheerleader, and for cheating on him.

So Crystal was walking down the hallway of her school, with her sunglasses on her eyes, and a black leather jacket over her purple t-shirt instead of her usual black vest. The rebel girl was walking around, trying to find Chaz, until she stops in front of Katie at the locker that was hers. Katie closes her locker, only to turn towards her friend, noticing that Crystal was wearing a leather jacket.

"Nice jacket. What's the occasion?" Katie asked her, crossing her arms. Crystal held up her phone.

"See this?" Crystal asked, showing Katie the picture of Summer and Luke kissing each other. Katie gasped by the sight of the picture. "Doesn't seem like Chaz's girlfriend is all that loyal to him, now isn't she? Somebody that Yuki is friends with has caught them kissing, and now I'm off to show this off to Chaz." Katie blinked, stunned by what she saw.

"Holy crap...I guess you were right when you said that Summer Baxter was not really a good person." Crystal lowers the phone, placing it in her pocket, before smirking.

"Hey, you didn't listen, dude." Crystal then looks behind the tomboy, wondering where Chaz was right now. "By the way, where's Chaz anyway? You seen him around?" Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure. He should be..."

"Chaz should be coming in with Travis right now." Chaz's voice said behind Katie.

The two tomboy looked over to the right, where Chaz and Travis were walking from. The biker approaches the skateboarding tomboy, instead of the rebel girl. He crossed his arms, looking at her, as Travis stood by Crystal.

"Princess..." Chaz said, giving the girl a smirk. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that..." Katie mutters, unhappy with being called that still.

While the two were talking, Crystal shows Travis the picture of Summer and Luke kissing, causing the blonde boy to be in shock. His jaw dropped seeing that picture. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing on that phone. Summer kissing another guy? He knew Summer had some absolutely mean moments to other people, but he didn't think she'd do something like THIS. He honestly couldn't believe it.

"Where the hell did you get something like that, anyway?" Travis asked her, in whisper.

"Yuki showed me." Crystal whispers to the blonde boy. "You know when I got something like this, I know for a fact that I'm going to show Chaz this. Speaking of which..." Crystal turns her attention towards the biker and tomboy in front of her. "Anyways, Chaz, I was meaning to find you to tell you something. This is probably something that you're going to be shocked by. It involves your girlfriend."

Chaz raises an eyebrow, looking at the rebel girl. "What are you talking about?" Crystal hands him the phone.

"Take a look for yourself."

Chaz took a look at the picture that was on Crystal's phone. When he saw the picture of Luke and Summer kissing, his smile slowly turned into a face of shock, anger, and betrayal. He couldn't believe what he was even seeing on Crystal's phone. His own girlfriend kissing another guy? Behind his back as well, and on Halloween, so...just last night he did this. He knew he should've seen something like this coming.

The biker was at a loss for words. He had nothing but so many incredibly vile words in his head, floating around in his head, ready to come straight out of his mouth. He was ready to scream in anger, and lose it. Chaz hands the phone back to Crystal, as he walked over to one spot of the hallway, trying not to scream in anger.

"What the hell..." Chaz mutters, holding a hand on his head. "I can't believe that Summer did something like THIS to me! WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE THINKING?!"

"Beats me, dude." Crystal said, shrugging her shoulders. "Summer was a bitch from day one when me, my friends, and...now you, and...it's logical that she is one in the first place."

Chaz just punches the nearby locker, nearly breaking his own fist by doing that. The biker storms off down the hallway, trying to find Summer so that she can confront her about this. Crystal followed the biker, wanting to make sure that Summer knows the proof that she has on her phone. Katie looked over to Travis, cringing at the fact that this was really happening. She decided to go and follow the two, wondering how things will go down.

'_None of this is going to end well..._' Travis said in his thoughts, staring at the three of them heading off down the hallways.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school...

Summer was busy at her locker, writing down stuff in her own diary, smiling to herself. She was writing down about how much she likes Luke more than Chaz, saying how much he's more of a gentleman than Chaz. To her, she felt a lot more better with Luke, more than Chaz. She didn't really know how she was going to break the news to Chaz that she was going to break up with him, but she was going to find a way to do that.

Summer places her diary back into her locker, and then closes the door to it. Once she was about to head off to her first class, only to notice that Crystal was right nearby her. The rebel girl gave the cheerleader a smirk, glaring at her as she stood there. Summer glared back at her.

"Hello Summer..." Crystal said, softly.

"What the hell do you want?" Summer asked her.

"Oh, I was wanting to see how your breakup with Chaz goes."

Crystal holds up her own phone, before placing it into the palm of Summer's hand. The rebel girl continued to give the cheerleader a smirk, before Summer checked Crystal's phone, wondering what she was even talking about. When Summer notices that the picture was her and Luke kissing at the Halloween party at Candy's house, Crystal turns her head after seeing the cheerleader's shocked look.

The rebel girl shouts out for Chaz and Katie to get over to where she was located at. Chaz and Katie ran over, finally finding Summer, who was looking at the picture still. After realizing that she was caught, Summer throws the phone into Crystal's arm, then speaking to the three of them.

"So you caught me! So what?!" Summer shouts, throwing her hands up in the air. "Chaz has no sense of trust inside of him, and he's way too jealous! If he's really going to be this way with every single boy I end up friends with, he can go to Hell for that!" Summer flips Chaz off, as the biker smacks her arm out of her face. "Oh blame me for any of this..."

"Why not?! You cheated on me first, Summer!" Chaz said in anger at her.

"YOU THINK I GIVE A CRAP! EVEN IF I WASN'T CHEATING ON YOU WITH OTHER BOYS I WAS FRIENDS WITH, I'D BE HAPPY ENOUGH TO CHEAT ON YOU WITH **ANY OF THEM!**" Summer shouts, pushing Chaz straight to the floor. "I HOPE YOU'RE FUCKING CHAZ! **YOU AND I ARE OVER!**"

Summer storms off, still angry at the fact that Chaz knows about Luke now. To Summer, she was thankful that she was with a different boy now that she broke up with Chaz. She wasn't looking back, since she knew that Chaz was flipping her off, and Crystal probably teasing her about all of this. Technically, Crystal was the one who was flipping her off, while Chaz was still on the floor.

Looking down at the floor, Katie saw that Chaz's face wasn't exactly angry anymore. By the looks of it, it looked like his face was showing more of shock and sadness. The tomboy held out a hand, wanting to help Chaz up. Once Chaz was up, Katie spoke to him.

"Uh...I'm sorry you had to go through something like that..." Katie said to him, as genuinely as possible.

"Oh, don't say you're sorry, Kate." Crystal said on the other side of Chaz. "None of us really care about Summer in the slightest. And now that she cheated on him, she got what she deserves. That bitch got what she deserves." Katie looks over to Chaz, before patting him on the back.

"I...think I'll leave you alone if you want. Clearly, you need to heal, dude." Chaz looks over to Katie, before nodding his head.

"Okay..." Chaz said, softly, before walking off to one part of the hallway. Crystal smirked, before holding hands to her mouth.

"Hey! Just know that I'm single, dude! You can date me anytime!" Crystal shouts, before Katie elbows Crystal in her stomach. "Ow! What the hell's that for?!" Katie glared at her.

"Don't attempt to try to do something like try to get him to date you after he figured out his girlfriend was cheating on him." Katie said, harshly at her. "It's bad enough that he is probably in shock by what he had to see back there on your phone, but don't try something like that." Katie sighed. "Look, I am not on Summer's side on this one, but really, dude...don't try to get him to date you after that. Okay?" Crystal rubs her stomach, before looking at her tomboyish friend.

"Whatever..." Crystal mutters, before standing back up. "...So...do you think Chaz is going to be alright? I don't know how he's really going to handle all that he had to experience back there." Katie looks over to the direction that Chaz was walking down.

"I'm sure that Chaz just needs a little time. I'd say we don't bother him, and things will be okay." Katie's face turned anxious. "Hopefully anyway..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"He knows now?!" DJ Candy asked Summer on the phone.

The blonde tomboy was with her two other friends at her house, watching TV to themselves. DJ Candy and Sapphire were sitting next to each other, while Zack was sitting in one of the beanbag chairs near the coffee table. The three of them were watching Big Bang Theory on the TV while the call was going on on the phone.

"How the hell does Chaz know about you kissing Luke, anyway?! The only person I ever told was Sapphire!" Candy said, before looking over to her girlfriend, suddenly narrowing her eyes at her. "Which I'm starting to question if she's been secretly placing what boy she's into on FaceBook behind my back." Sapphire frowns, before holding up her hands. Zack leans forward, looking at his two other friends, before raising up a hand.

"Hey, Candy...I don't mean to throw myself under the bus, but...I kind of...told Yuki about what those two were doing." Zack said. Candy looked at her friend, before pointing at him.

"Now why the hell would you think THAT'S a good idea?!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW! I thought you guys didn't say anything to Summer about any of this! I mean...at least I didn't say anything to Chaz about it. The only person who seen it was...well...Yuki..." Candy raises an eyebrow, looking at her other friend, before Zack cringed. "...I had no idea that Yuki would go and tell him. If she even did." Candy slaps her forehead.

"Crystal heard it from Yuki." Summer said, after hearing the boy on the other line. "That bitch was the reason why we broke up! But I don't care anymore! Me and Chaz are over, and that prick had it for a very long time!" Summer groans, before the sound of a locker slamming was heard on the other line. "Thankfully, me and Luke are now going to be dating. Good riddance to Chaz, now I can date a boy who treats me way better than him."

"So now what?" Candy asked.

"Well...what do you think, Candy?" Summer asked. "Me and Chaz are no longer together, and I don't care. Nothing more to be said than that." Candy shook her head, before Summer spoke once more. "I'm going to my next class. Bye."

Summer ends the call right then and there. Candy sat there, looking at her phone, before looking over to Zack. She stood up from the couch, and walked over to the beanbag chair where Zack was sitting at. Candy gave her friend a frown, staring down at him. Zack looks up at the blonde tomboy.

"Look, I didn't mean to break those two up. Do you honestly think that I'd break those two up on purpose?" Zack asked her. Candy didn't say anything to her friend. The boy shook his head, before looking at her again. "So only Yuki knows about what you and Sapphire knew about what Summer and Luke were doing. I didn't know about you and Summer wanting this secret from the rest of Simport, or the Royal Academy, or...wherever!" Candy sighed, before shaking her head.

"I guess you're right about that, me and Sapphire should've warned you about that..." Candy said, before looking over to Sapphire. "Anyways...me and Sapphire are going to go out on a date that we promised to do after Halloween. I'm sorry that we're ending this hangout a bit short, but I feel like I need to get some stress out of myself after all that I had to hear happen." Zack nods his head.

"It's alright. I'll continue to watch this show without you guys." Zack said, before leaning back in the beanbag chair again.

"Whatever dude..." Candy looks over to Sapphire. "...So, uh...what were we going to do for our date again? I forgot our conversation." Sapphire smiled, before walking over to the door with her girlfriend.

"I believe we were planning on going to eat at AppleBee's, then see something in the theaters. That's all I remember." Sapphire said. "Anyways. Shall we get going now?" Candy nods her head.

"You bet." Candy looks behind herself, looking at Zack. "Make sure you lock the door if you leave my house, Zack. The last time you left my house, I think a squirrel came in and ate one of the meals I had in my fridge." Zack nods his head.

"I said I was sorry about that too." Zack mutters, before leaning back in the beanbag chair as Candy left the house.


	24. Cheering up Chaz Part 1

A couple weeks later...

Travis recently has been taking the town's bus to the school. He hasn't been hearing from Chaz since the past two weeks. No calls, no texts, nothing from Chaz. He knows that Chaz and Summer broke up after Summer was called out by Crystal for cheating on him with Luke. It would appear that Chaz isn't wanting to deal with driving Travis to school while he was in such a bad attitude.

The boy could complain, but Travis didn't really want to come face to face with Chaz's father. But it was still worrisome to Travis, since he hasn't heard anything from Chaz within days. He hasn't seen him walking around the town, nor neighborhood, not even Tim has seen him.

When the weekend came, Travis went to the coffee shop with Liberty with him. The two talked about what has happened between Chaz and Summer, and that he has been walking to school instead of taking Chaz's car to school.

"So Chaz and Summer broke up?" Liberty asked him. "I must say, that seems pretty devastating to Charles, now isn't it?" Travis sighed, before looking down to the coffee cup in his hands.

"Kind of sucks. I knew that Summer had some moments where she was a complete jerk, but...damn, I wasn't expecting something like this to happen." Travis said, before pulling out his cell phone. "I think what worries me a lot more is how Chaz is doing right now...God, the idea of how he's even feeling throughout all of this...and now he's not even texting or calling me..." Travis had a worried expression on his face, before looking at Liberty again. "You don't think he...you know...ended his own life throughout the time that they broke up?"

That being said, Liberty cringed in worry. She didn't know how'd she feel if she hears that one of the students attempted to take their own life because of a break-up. Despite all the torment that Chaz gives to him, Travis would NEVER wish something like that to happen to his bully. The boy held the side of his head, unsure with what's happened to Chaz. Hopefully, he was okay.

"I just hope he's okay..." Travis said, before taking a sip of his drink.

Looking over to the front door of the coffee shop, Travis notices that Tim was walking into the coffee shop so that he can get himself some breakfast. Maybe he knows about how Chaz is doing right now. Travis waves at Tim, getting his attention.

"Hey Tim! Over here, dude!" Travis shouts, waving at him. Tim walks over to the two at the table. "Have you heard that Chaz and Summer broke up?" Tim looked forlorn, while giving the blonde boy a nod. "Have you heard anything from him lately?" Tim shook his head.

"I'm afraid to say I haven't." Tim said to Travis. "I haven't heard from him since those two broke up." Travis nods his head.

"Same here." The blonde boy sighed, before Tim sat next to Liberty.

"Hey. Never seen you around here before." Tim said to Liberty, who was staring at him. "My name's Tim. What's your name?" He asked, before holding out a hand for her to shake.

"My name is Liberty Ann Vincent. I moved here from Great Britain, just the other day." Liberty said to him. "I like the dog hat that you're wearing. It's very cute." Tim pats his hat, before speaking again.

"Thanks." Tim straightens the dog hat on his head, before looking at the girl to his left again. "Not a bad hat you're wearing yourself." Liberty smiled, holding the side of her beanie.

"Why thank you, Tim." Liberty smiled, before lowering her hand. "I actually bought this at the airport back in England, before I came here to Maine." Tim smiled, nodding back as well. "It was probably the best looking beanie that the airport had out of all of them. I didn't like the one in red, nor purple, I liked this hat in green and yellow because, it just look better on my head."

"That's nice."

"Anyways. Hats aside, Tim...what are we going to do about your best friend? If we just leave him alone, he'll just lose his mind and do something unthinkable to himself." Travis said, worry still placed on his face. "I know I probably shouldn't worry since Chaz would most likely move on, but Chaz and Summer dated for a long time, how can a guy like that move on from something like...five, maybe six years of dating?" Tim looks over to Travis again, before holding up a hand at him.

"Look, about Chaz. Let me handle him, okay? You don't have to worry about it." Tim tries to assure him. "You can help me if you want, but one day, I want to try to focus on trying to comfort him myself. He's my best friend, after all."

"I'll try to find the time to visit him when I get the chance to." Travis sighed, before picking up his coffee cup again. Tim then stood up from the table again.

"I guess I should be off then..." Tim said, before turning around from the two at the table. "I should probably be heading off to the auto-shop. Kind of sad that Chaz won't be working there until...who knows when...I'll make sure to give him a call while I am on my way to the mechanic shop." The two friends nodded their heads, before they continued to eat their meals. While they were eating, Tim left the coffee shop.

* * *

Travis and Liberty were now walking down the sidewalk, heading off somewhere to go and do, until they found Katie standing by the park. She appears to be trying to call somebody on her phone, but it doesn't appear that she's talking to anyone on the other line. The two were curious, so they went over to the tomboy to see what she was doing.

"Hey Kate. What's up?" Travis asked her.

"Oh, I'm just trying to call Chaz..." Katie said. "...I've been trying to reach out to him after he and Summer broke up, but he's not answering. Me, Crystal, and a couple other students are beginning to be worried about him." Travis nods his head.

"Believe me, Kate. I'm worried too. I tried to call him a couple times, and nothing. I just hope that guy's okay, really." Travis sighed, before looking at the tomboy again. "He really seems just...broken after he lost Summer to Luke, you know? Throughout the entire school day when he broke up with her, I don't think I've ever seen a more heartbroken look on anyone's face before in my life..."

"The dude really needs some cheering up, I'd say."

"Well why don't you? You were there when he and Summer broke up."

"So was Crystal..."

"But do you think somebody like Crystal would be the best person to try to go and comfort her, knowing she has a massive hatred for cheerleaders?" Katie stood there for a couple seconds, before seeing the blonde boy's point.

"I guess you're right...but Tim told me that Chaz isn't home right now. So going to his house isn't going to do anything at all."

"Then where would a guy like him be at? It's obvious that Chaz isn't at the auto-shop. I doubt he's off at the boardwalk anymore, since Summer's working there. I don't see his motorcycle around here, so he's not here." Travis then looks over to Liberty, crossing his arms. "I don't know where he'd be around Simport." Liberty shrugs her shoulders, also unsure with where Chaz would be right now.

Katie looks behind Travis and Liberty, noticing that there was a boy behind them, walking towards the north part of town. He appeared to have dropped a letter out of his pocket. The tomboy looks at the two in front of her, before holding up her hands.

"Hey, I think I saw that Ghostly kid that you guys are friends with dropping some letter behind him. I'll catch you guys later, okay?" Katie asked them. Travis and Liberty looked at each other, before Katie ran up to the letter that was on the ground.

"I still hope Chaz is okay, where he is..." Travis mutters, before the two headed off again.


	25. Cheering up Chaz Part 2

Out in the town, Chaz was sitting around at a location that he and Tim sometimes hang out at. It's some diner that he hangs out at with Tim sometimes, which has some sort of fifties look to it. Usually, most of the bad boys around town hang out around here, aside from the bar anyway. But Chaz likes this location a lot better so that he doesn't end up facing that Dallas guy that he once gotten himself into a fight with.

Chaz was sitting at one of the booth tables, holding the side of his head, leaning forward on the table. He didn't have his sunglasses on, nor his jacket, as he left them at home. He also appeared to have not been sleeping lately, also dry tears were on his face after some time now.

He was angry and depressed at the same time after all that has happened to him recently. He knew that his friends were trying to reach out to him, but he couldn't really bring himself to talk to them as he was too depressed to talk to them. He felt like if he were to say his troubles to them, he'd probably snap and lose his mind with them. He just couldn't bring himself to talk to them.

At said diner, Chaz was sitting there, eating pancakes to himself, until Katie Morris took notice of him through the window. She walked into the diner, heading over to the biker as he was sitting there. When Katie approaches the table, Chaz looks up, noticing the skateboard-loving table standing there, looking down at him.

"To think I'd never see you again." Katie said. "What the hell, dude. We were all worried sick that you were either dead or...left Simport or something." Chaz scoffs, before looking down at the table.

"I've been at my house all month rather than go to school..." Chaz mutters, not even looking at the tomboy. "...I didn't want to stay in that house, considering that my dad's just going to yell shit at me, and all that bullshit...so I left." Katie cringed, before sitting down at the seat in front of him. "Look, can you get lost? I rather not talk to anyone about...you know..."

Katie sat there, frowning at the sight of the biker. She didn't know what else to say, concerning what he has been through. She feels like any sort of statement to him, he will just flat out ignore him. The girl just looks down to the table, before speaking to him again.

"Look, most of the students were worried that you might've...well...you know..." Katie said, before speaking away from that part. "...In the end, you can't just hide away from the rest of the school. I mean, your best friend Tim talked to me one day, and he completely is losing his mind that he doesn't know where his own best friend is, and..." Katie points at him. "...There's nothing wrong with going up to somebody for help or comfort." Chaz shook his head, before sighing.

"I...I know, but...I don't feel like snapping and losing my mind about Summer cheating on me..." Chaz said, before placing a hand over his eyes. "...Screw it...you don't know what I'm going through, why do YOU even give a shit about me?"

"Because, I know that you and I might not be on the same page sometimes, but I'm not just going to stand by and let you do this to yourself or your friends. All of them are worried about you, and here you are, just sitting around some diner and feeling depressed."

"I have every reason to me."

"I know that. But..." Katie sighed, before leaning forward, with a hand on her head. She held a hand out forward. "You can't just ignore your friends all the time, dude. I'm sorry about Summer cheating on you, that really sucks, and if there was any way to change the past, I honestly wish there was." Chaz looks down, shaking his head, before sighing again.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Kate...I am just angry at the world for what Summer did..." The biker rubs a hand through his hair, before looking at the tomboy again. "Look, I'll come back to school, and...make sure that Tim and Travis know that I'm alive." The tomboy smiled, and nodded.

"That's good to hear." Katie stood up from the booth table, and headed over to the door. But before she left, she turns her head, looking at Chaz from behind her. "Hey, Summer might've broken up with you, but you deserve better than her after what Crystal discovered about her. If you don't want to date, that's totally fine. But if you ever do, I hope you find somebody who won't do what she did to you." Chaz remained frowning after hearing that, but nodded his head, responding to Katie's words.

"Thanks Kate. I'll make sure that Tim, Travis, and a couple others are aware that I'm okay." Katie nodded her head, before smiling at him.

"Glad to hear, dude. I'll see you at school when you are finally ready."

Katie left the diner, pulling out her skateboard. She tosses the board to the ground, hopping onto it, and heading out into the town. Chaz remained sitting there at the booth table, waiting for some food to come to his table. Then, after he's done eating, he can finally go off, and try to do something instead of getting miserable.

* * *

After his time at the diner, Chaz decided to head off to his best friend's house, picking him up so that the two of them could go to his little cousin's house. Tim was happy to see that Chaz was okay. He knew that Chaz was still depressed about the break-up that he went through. Chaz got his jacket and sunglasses back on himself, and now the two were on their way to his little cousin's house.

The biker drove his car, and made his way over to Renee's house. Once the two were parked, Chaz and Tim got out of the car, and began talking on their way towards the front door. They stopped in front of the gate.

"Hey man, sorry about what happened between you and Summer. I wish things were better for you." Tim said to Chaz. Chaz nods his head.

"Yeah, I hear you." Chaz said, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. "Katie talked me into try to move on, and not ignore my friends, just because I'm depressed." Tim nods his head.

"So I heard. So do you think that our new friend Katie's words are going to help you out in the long run when it comes to moving on from Summer?" Chaz scoffs, before stopping in front of his little cousin's door.

"Move on from Summer just like that? How can I? I've been dating her since...who knows when, and now she cheats on me. I mean...what are the odds of that, Tim?"

"I don't know. She seemed happy enough dating you. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"I know. I bet Summer just fooled both of us when it comes to being our friend..." Chaz shook his head, completely feeling defeated, only to look at Tim one more time. "Hey...when you get a girlfriend, don't...try to be the best boyfriend one could actually hope to have." Tim nods his head.

"I will."

It's been awhile since Chaz brought Renee out somewhere for fun. He and his cousin might like different tastes in things, but she was still family to him. Well, it seems like two weeks since he's talked to her, so now would be a good enough time to try to talk to his little cousin after not speaking for two weeks. He knocked on the door and then waited for somebody to answer.

About a couple seconds later, Chaz's aunt answers the door, seeing her nephew on the other side. Chaz smiled, and waved to her, before he and Tim stepped inside. In the living room, Renee was playing with a doll house that was next to the couch, smiling as she was playing with her dolls. The biker walked over to the couch, sitting at the very end where Renee was at, catching her by surprise.

"There's my little cousin." Chaz said, smiling down at her. Renee stood up from the ground, before looking at the biker again.

"Where have you been, Chaz? Mommy and daddy were worried sick about you." Renee said, in a rather stern tone. Chaz smirked at his best friend, before looking at Renee again.

"Renee, chill out. I know I've been...distant from the rest of my friends, and...you guys as well...and...I'm sorry. Look, you might not understand anything I'm going through right now, but when you're older, I know that you might...understand what it's like to see relationship troubles like what I'm going through." Chaz explains to his little cousin. "But because of the girl that came here when it was Halloween, I feel like I could face you guys again." Chaz rubs his cousin's head, making her giggle.

"Oh, I miss when you did that." Renee said, before pulling out a hairbrush. "Well, me, mommy, and daddy are happy to see that you're okay." Renee then frowns. "Also, what are you going to do about a girlfriend? Summer is no longer apart of your life now." Chaz scoffs, before leaning back on the couch.

"Tell you what, kid. I have no idea whatsoever." The biker then turns his head to Tim again. "What do you think, man? Any girls that I could date that you know about?" Tim scratches the back of his head, before speaking.

"Well...recently, there's this girl at Roxie Road's Ice Cream Parlor..." Tim started off saying, before Chaz immediately interrupted him.

"Tim, I am not dating Roxie Road."

"Not Roxie Road, are you nuts? I meant this girl that...I think I mentioned to you before..." Tim said, before rubbing his chin. "...That girl, short blue hair, blue eyes, blue fairy dress. Remember that girl I mentioned?" Chaz stared at Tim for a couple seconds, before raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that girl. With the fairy dress." Chaz took a couple seconds, before finally speaking again, realizing something about what he said. "Did you even hear what you said to me, Tim? Like, at all?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help, man. She might seem a bit...out there with wearing the color blue. But I'm sure that if she's willing to, you two could date." Chaz threw a hand down, turning down the idea of the girl in blue Tim just met. "You know what? What about that Crystal girl? She was the one who shown you that Summer was cheating on you." Chaz cringed.

"Eh...I don't know..."

"Well, don't you owe her one for showing you how much of a jerk she really is?"

"I do. But not as far as say date her. I don't see Crystal as anything more than just a friend." Tim held up his hands, before Chaz held up one. "Look, don't worry about whatever girl I end up deciding to date, alright? I'll try to find one on my own." Chaz looks at his little cousin again. "So...Renee, anything new with you now? I don't think you want to hear your cousin and his best friend talk about dating." Renee chuckles, before speaking.

"Well, nothing really. Just regular days at school as usual." Renee said, before smiling. "Also, I've been getting good grades at all my classes." Renee pulls out a folder that was in her backpack.

"That's wonderful, Renee. Maybe one day, I should bring you to a fun place around town this weekend."

"Really? How about the park? It's been awhile since I've been there before." Chaz nods his head.

"That would be alright." Chaz looks at Tim. "Hey Tim, you think you might join me and Renee at the park this weekend?" Tim smiled, nodding his head.

"Yeah. I missed hanging out with you recently, so I'd love to, Chaz." Tim said. "Can't wait." Chaz nods, before standing up from the couch.

"Awesome." Chaz said, as he and Tim high-fived on it.


	26. Another Day at the Mall

The next day...

At the town's mall...

Goth Boy, Yuki, Crystal, James, Ghostly, Violet, Ray, and Raven were all hanging out at the mall. Goth Boy, Yuki, and Crystal were standing by the goth store of the mall, while Ghostly and Violet were talking to each other at one of the benches, most likely about racing. Ray, Raven, and James were hanging out inside the book store that was just nearby said goth store. The song '_Poker Face_' by Lady Gaga was playing on the mall's radio above.

Inside said book store, Ray and Raven were both talking to each other, while finding a book together. James on the other hand was looking at the comic books that were right nearby. He was looking through the shelves, until Ray came over to the geeky goth.

"So, I forgotten to ask. How are things going for you in this group?" Ray asked his friend.

Throughout the past few weeks, James time with the goths hasn't really been anything too special. He was really not involved with any of the goths poetry readings, nor did Goth Boy talk to him all that much. Ghostly was feeling the same way too. But regardless, James was happy with some of the other goths, and he is beginning to be good friends with most of them.

The one thing he feels bad for is the fact that Jenny hasn't heard about him becoming one of the goths. Heck, she didn't even question him no longer bringing up the goths anymore after he joined. He stood up, before turning towards Ray, finally ready to talk.

"I guess it could be a little bit better...considering that Goth Boy has always been...quiet..." James said. "Yuki's been...hyper as always..." James mutters, before looking over to Ray again. "Thank God she's not biting my face, I'll tell you that."

"She gives up after you ignore her for awhile." Ray said. "So, how's Jenny doing? You told her about you being in here yet?" James shook his head.

"No...not yet...but I know when I tell her, she'll refuse to be my friend. It's bad enough that I ended up in this group, while she and Rob Jarrett's relationship is turning into nothing more but a complete disaster."

"Damn, sorry to hear."

"It's fine, it's fine...I just wish that she wouldn't hear about any of this while she and Rob are arguing..." James rolled his eyes, before looking at Ray again. "...Honestly, I just wish that Jenny finds somebody else who'd treat her better than Rob." Ray blinked a couple times, before crossing his arms.

"Hey, James. Do you, by chance, like Jenny?"

"What? Ray, you know me and Jenny before Rob came and dated her. Me and her are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." James took one of the books off of the shelf. "Besides, even if I did, I doubt Jenny see the same way." James reads through the comic book he was holding. Raven came over to the two boys, talking to each other.

"So, you two boys talking to each other about comic books or something?" Raven asked the two of them. James chuckles, before Ray spoke to his girlfriend.

"Oh no. Just...talking to each other. That's all." Ray said. "Also, comic books are more of James thing than me." Ray looks over to the geeky goth. "Am I right, James?" The boy rolled his eyes, before taking a comic book off of the shelf.

"Really though, Raven, we're just talking about a friend of mine. Jenny." James said, before standing up with the comic book in his hands. "I mean...me and her have been friends for awhile, and we just have...so many things in common. Except for the part where she loves StarCrusier X. I'm more of just read comic books, and love things like elves and ninjas."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. I mean...we like other things. I mean, we love Plane vs Eye, we both love Space Invaders. We both read comic books, I know she loves reading about space, while I'm more of a fantasy kind of guy. I mean...we've been friends since elementary school, how long we've been friends." James explains to her. He places the book back down on the shelf, before looking at the two goths, before pointing behind himself. "Hey, I think I'm going to go and talk to Goth Boy, and see how things are with him. I'll make sure to come back to you guys, okay?"

"Alright." The two goths said, in unison.

James headed out of the book store, as Ray and Raven stood next to each other, watching the geeky goth leave for the goth store. As James entered the goth store, the two headed over to the shelf they were just at. The two talked to themselves as they were heading back to the shelf.

"Those two would be a couple by the way James was describing Jenny." Raven said.

"I said the same thing, Raven." Ray said. "But James says otherwise. He and her are only friends. But I don't really know if I should really take his word for it." Ray looks over to the entrance to the book store, then back to his girlfriend. "What do you think? Think those two are going to end up being a couple or what?" Raven stared at her boyfriend, before narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ray, I rather find a book. Not talk about romance like...what your friend and his friend are going through."

"Right sorry. Let's continue finding a book around here."

* * *

With Travis and Liberty...

The two of them recently heard that Chaz was alive and well. Travis's anxiety about him was cleared up when he heard about Chaz coming to school again, and that things will most likely be alright with him when he moves on from Summer. That is, if he is even going to get over Summer. To Travis, Chaz will hopefully move on.

So with those two, Travis and Liberty were hanging out together at the mall as well, since Liberty's parents allowed her to go, since it might be nice to see the rest of the town while they are here. So Travis and Liberty were walking through the mall, looking around some of the stores that were around the place, until they stopped at one of the benches.

As the two were sitting there, they took notice that Ghostly and Violet were here too. The two were actually standing by one of the stores that was right near the bench Travis and Liberty were sitting at. They might want some alone time so that they can talk, but Travis felt like it would be a lot more nicer to say hello to them. So he did.

The blonde boy waved his hand, getting the couple's attention. Travis stood up from the bench he was sitting on, and then Ghostly and Violet came over. Liberty stood up immediately afterwards.

"Hey guys. I didn't even know you guys were here as well." Travis said. "I heard you joined the goths recently."

"I did." Ghostly said, before looking over to Violet standing next to him. "Goth Boy was hesitate at first, but allowed me since...me and Violet are together, you know?" Travis smiled, with a nod of the head.

"Well that's sweet. Goth Boy around here right now?" Ghostly nods.

"Yeah." Ghostly points off in one of the directions of the mall. "Goth Boy, Yuki, Crystal, and James should be talking to each other right now by the goth store. That, or they are off somewhere else." Ghostly sighed, before looking at Travis and Liberty again. "To be fair, I wish Buddy would hang out with the rest of the goths too, but Goth Boy was not going to allow it. So...that sucks..." Ghostly sighed, before crossing his arms. "So...how are you and Liberty doing?"

"Quite alright, actually." Liberty said. "Me and Travis have been hanging out with each other a lot more recently after I came here."

"That's nice to hear." Violet said. "Hopefully, we can hang out."

"We?"

"Well, since you're new, me and Raven have been talking about you recently."

"You have? Hopefully about nothing bad."

"Nothing too bad. We did talk about how you were from Great Britain, and how much of a quiet person you are. You might not appear to be...much...but you seem like a pretty nice girl to hang out around." Liberty crossed her arms, cringing at that idea.

"Well...I can't imagine my parents accepting me hanging out with you and Raven, since...they are rather script." Liberty hesitatingly confessed to Violet. "Maybe one day, Violet." The goth girl nods, before looking at Travis once again.

"Who knows..." Violet then looks at Ghostly. "Hey. Think we should go back to the rest of the group, Ghostly?"

"Yeah, totally." Ghostly said, before looking at Travis. "It's nice to see you again, Travis."

"Same, nice to see you again too, Ghostly." Travis said, before the goth couple walked off to their friends. Travis and Liberty started to walk their way to the food court of the mall, feeling like now is a good time for some lunch.

* * *

Once they were there, Travis and Liberty ordered themselves some food, and sat down at one of the tables. Liberty has an ice cream cup, while Travis has a box of french fries. The two sat there, enjoying their lunches. The song '_The Rhythm of Love_' by the Plain White T's was playing on the mall's radio now.

Travis sat there, looking at some of the other people around the mall. Most of them being couples. Some were just shopping with each other, or some of them were just talking to one another. Some were just holding hands. It was some sort of sight for Travis to see, considering what his father was going through back at home. He felt a bit sad seeing all of this in front of him. But then he looks at Liberty, who felt like their friendship was at both an up and a down since recently, due to a couple misunderstandings. Things could be a lot better for them, indeed.

He never asked Liberty about if she was willing to date after all that has happened. Especially after the study night they had. He felt like, maybe he was in denial about his feelings towards Liberty, but he kept silent about anything that involves romance to Liberty. He sighed, before Liberty spoke to him.

"Travis, you've been silent." Liberty said, speaking up to him. "Usually, you're always talking while we're sitting here. Is something bothering you?" Travis lowers the drink he was taking a sip from, before speaking to Liberty.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Liberty." Travis said, before lowering the cup of soda in his hands. "I was just thinking to myself, you know?"

"Really? What about?"

"Oh...just thinking about...life. You know? What my dad's going through..." Travis rubs his head, before sighing to himself. "He's been...not saying anything to me about...him being single, or dating, or...anything like that, and...I don't know, Liberty. Things could just be so much better than how my life has been lately..." Travis said, before taking a sip of his drink again. "Tell you, I don't know when and why real life all of the sudden became 'Days of our Lives', but it feels like my life is nothing more but problems." Liberty frowned, before lowering her ice cream cup.

"I'm sure things will be alright. Just give it some time, Travis."

"Believe me, Lib...I've given it a lot of time."

The boy sounded bitter when he was saying some of this stuff. He felt pretty bad saying all of this in this kind of tone. He didn't want to make Liberty feel bad about anything that has happened, so he just came out and said something else.

"Sorry...I still must be bitter about my life, you know?" Travis said to her. "Hey...did you...ever consider...um...wanting to date? Because...I know that we were both feeling...kind of awkward about everything that has happened weeks ago...during the study night that we had, and...well..." Travis rubs the back of his neck, before speaking again. "I think we both know how that turned out." Liberty blinked a couple times, before sighing.

"Us, dating?" Liberty asked him.

"Yeah. I don't see the big deal. Your parents might be pretty strict, but...hey, you know, if they are willing to, we could try dating if you want." Travis smiled. "I mean, we've been hanging out for about, what? Three months now? I think that's a reasonable amount to go off of when it comes to dating, right?" Liberty blinked a couple times again, wondering what to even say to something like this. She was indeed speechless.

"My...I don't know what to say, Travis..."

"I completely understand if things are still kind of...awkward after that study thing we had...but it's just a thought." The blonde boy took a sip of his drink, before lowering it. "If you're willing to, we can try to make this relationship work, regardless of what is happening in our own lives. What do you say?" Liberty sat there silently, before rubbing the side of her neck.

"I...I still don't know what to even say about any of this, Travis." Liberty said. "Personally, deep down, I have...feelings for you as well. I'm not going to deny any of that, but...I do." Liberty then frowns. "I know we have...some problems with our lives right now, but...should that really get in the way of a relationship between us?" Liberty smiled, before picking up her spoon. "To me...I believe that...something like a relationship...could work." Travis smiled hearing that being said.

"Alright then. Glad to hear." Travis looks down at his food, before looking at Liberty again. "So...uh...you want to like, uh...kiss now, or..."

"Not now, Travis. I believe the first kiss should be saved until the first date."

"Oh...okay then..." Travis said, before taking more fries and eating them. He looked off, happy that he finally is in a relationship with somebody.


	27. Back at School Again

The next day...

"Dating? Dating?!" Liberty's mother asked, as she was driving her daughter to school. "I never was expecting to hear something like this being asked when we're here."

The mother of the British girl parks her car in the school's parking lot. It was a quiet car ride, with an occasional talk here and there, as Liberty and her mother usually have on their way to school, but it was until this very day, things were different. Today, Liberty decided to be blunt about wanting to go out with Travis, since her parents are often rather blunt when it comes to telling her things themselves.

"Well...it was a strange feeling that I had when I was waiting for the study night." Liberty said. "I had suspicions about one of us having a crush on the other, but...both of us were in denial of it due to..." Liberty then waved a hand, not wanting to bring up how her mother runs her parenting. "Oh nevermind...Travis was mainly in denial due to his father, and the divorce." Liberty's mother nodded after being reminded.

"I see..." Liberty's mother said. "Well, I believe that this conversation would've been a lot more...better, if your father was here too." Liberty opens the door, and then nods, but not before her mother spoke up again. "I will make sure that your father hears about this too."

"Mother, he'd never approve of his little girl dating at this moment."

"Liberty, you know that me and your father wants what's best for you. For now, I'll be alright with your two dating, since Travis is indeed, a gentleman to you."

"Oh alright, but father doesn't seem to be thrilled of me going out with boys while I'm studying..."

"Liberty Anne Vincent, we've never raised you to be sarcastic with us." Liberty's mother said, in a more stern voice. "Now quit your sarcasm or else your ideas of dating him is never going to happen." Liberty nods her head.

"Yes mother, and...I'm sorry."

"Very good. You are forgiven." Liberty's mother said before starting the car. "Now please hurry along, before you end up late for class." Liberty nods, backing up from the car door.

"Of course, mother."

Liberty shuts the car door, before heading off to the school house. Liberty's mother backed up from the driveway, heading back home, still watching her daughter as she entered the schoolhouse. After Liberty was no longer in her sights, her mother shook her head, before driving back home.

Inside the school, Liberty was walking to her locker. She was avoiding all the students, walking towards her locker, just minding her own business. She kept her backpack on herself, as she was walking down the hallway.

'_Hopefully, father will approve of a relationship between me and Travis._' Liberty said in her thoughts. '_Both of my parents already met Travis, well enough to know that he's a gentleman. If my mother approves of a relationship, then surely, he will too._' Liberty stopped in front of her locker, leaning her head onto it. '_Damn it, Liberty...why do you always have to be so worried when it comes to these kind of things. Come to think of it, why must my parents be so strict on EVERYTHING in my life..._'

"Hey Liberty." Travis said from behind her.

This got Liberty startled. She immediately turned her head, looking behind herself, seeing Travis standing right behind her. Liberty had no idea what to tell him after the fact that her mother juts talked to her about the relationship they were planning to have. She has no idea what her father would even say about the two dating, but she couldn't just say that she and him were aloud right now. She had no idea what to tell him yet.

"Oh...Travis...I didn't see you..." Liberty said. "I must say, you even scared the daylights out of me..."

"Sorry about that." Travis said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I was seeing if your parents said 'yes' to us dating or not. You know, since they're strict parents after all..." Liberty frowns, before holding the books in her hands.

"Oh...only me and my mother talked, not me and my father just yet..." Liberty confesses, finding this incredibly stressful. "I...honestly should've told both of them when I was at home..."

"Ouch." Travis mutters, before looking down. "Well, whatever happens, I am willing to date you. I...didn't talk to my dad yet, but I will later on, when I get the chance anyway..." Liberty nods her head, before looking down to the floor. "Hey, don't pout, I'm sure that your dad will accept us being together." Liberty looked at Travis with a solemn look on her face.

"I...hope so."

"Try to look on the bright side of things, Liberty. Your parents and I got along when I first met them. I'm sure of it." Travis pats her on the shoulder, before backing up from her. "I got to go to my first class now. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Liberty nods, before smiling at Travis again.

"Okay."

Travis left the girl to stand there at her locker. Liberty leans onto her closed locker, sliding down it, as her smile lowers to a worried frown. She began to talk to herself in her head as she sat on the floor.

'_Oh blimey, why did nobody tell me that starting a relationship was harder than it seems?_' Liberty said in her head, as she sat there. '_God, I feel like I just want to scream right now..._' Liberty sighed, before standing up, and heading off to her first class.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school...

Chaz looked around the school's hallway, seeing it after two weeks of being absent from it. It seems like nothing has changed whatsoever. Just the same old students, same old classes, same old garbage that he has to put up with. The only difference is, that he's no longer with Summer Baxter, nor will he be driving her to her lifeguard shift every single day from now on.

He walked down to his locker, feeling like he doesn't want to be here at the school due to the fact that he and Summer were no longer together. But he had to be here anyway, since he didn't want to anger his dad by dropping out of school. The biker sighed, before approaching the locker that was in fact, his. He opens it up, only to look to the right, seeing Summer talking to a couple other cheerleaders by the gym room.

This sight just angered him. He collects his things, and slammed his locker in anger. He storms off to his next class, but not before stopping in front Katie and Annie who were here. The biker stopped before the two tomboys, seeing that they were here too.

"Glad to see that you're here, Chaz." Katie said, smiling at the rather angered biker. He calmed himself down, not wanting to rant at Katie for all that he saw.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, princess." Chaz said.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Well...then you'd like me to call you 'chump', like I call everyone?" Katie didn't say anything to him after that. "That's exactly what I thought." Chaz said with a smirk, before looking over to Annie. "What brings you here?"

"Just bringing my friend to school. That's all." Annie said. "Also, you know I hang out here even if I'm a dropout."

"Crazy how Rosalyn doesn't get pissed with you whenever you come around here." Chaz then looks at Katie again. "But to tell you the truth...it kind of sucks to see my exgirlfriend being around here..." Katie pats Chaz on his arm, smiling at him.

"Forget about her, dude. You're single, and you can move on to any other girl now." Katie said, trying to encourage him.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Kate...but...I don't know if I can move on just yet...I mean, Summer broke my heart out of nowhere, and...just everything in my life is just bullshit..." Chaz said, still depressed at what happened. "I just can't get what Summer did off of my mind..."

"Well...you do whatever you feel like is best for you, I'd say." Katie said to him. "If you don't want to date, don't date." Katie pats him on the arm again. "But at least you're willing to come to school again." Chaz nods.

"Yeah, your welcome, princess..."

"Seriously..." Katie mutters, before she and Annie passes by him. "Either way, I hope there's another girl out there for you. You and I might not see each other as friends all that much, but I hope the best for you, Chaz." Chaz nods his head, as Katie and Annie walked away. Chaz walked away, thinking to himself about Katie as he walked away from her.

'_Some girl..._' Chaz said. '_Never would've expected her to be the one to talk to me about trying to give me courage to come back here. I expected Travis or Tim, mostly Tim, but one of them, but not that Katie girl. I mean, she's hardly friends with me after the football field bet we did._'

Chaz stopped in his tracks. He looks behind himself, seeing Katie walking into one of the classrooms, as Annie was walking off now. The biker stood there, looking at that spot in the hallway. He then turns back around, continuing to walk to his next class.

'_But...why? Why did she decide to help me? Me and her are not really friends with each other...but...she helps me anyway..._' Chaz continued to ponder in his head as he was walking down the hallway. '_I expected her to just...berate me and mock me when Crystal made me realize that Summer was a cheating whore. Not to try to comfort me..._' Chaz approaches the classroom he was heading to, and held onto the knob. '_With everything that has happened to me recently, I guess everything in my life is coming at me at once. I guess I should also tell Katie 'thank you' for...giving me enough courage to talk to my friends and come back to school again._' After that thought, Chaz walked into his next classroom.


	28. Dating is Hard to Do

After a couple classes later...

James was watching Jenny and Rob talking to each other at the football field, while it was P.E. class. It wasn't P.E. for either one of those students, but sometimes, the students hang out there whenever it is. Probably just for fun.

The two were sitting at one of the benches, not really arguing with each other there. Not to James anyway. He doesn't really know what those two were talking about from the spot he was at. He wasn't near them, as he didn't want to irritate the couple while he was near them. But he knew if he went close to them, he knew Rob was just going to be furious with him being there.

For the geeky goth, he just stood there in silence, staring at the couple, while sitting there near the bleachers. That was until the sound of another student's voice came out of nowhere, catching the boy off-guard.

"James." Ian's voice said nearby.

James stood up from the bleachers, looking to the left, seeing Ian standing there. Unlike most of the students, Ian doesn't tolerate people just sitting around a random classroom when their not suppose to be. Even though it's aloud on the football field by the coach. James stood there, as Ian came closer to him.

"Oh, hey Ian." James said, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. "What are you doing out here?"

"I took notice of you sitting up here." Ian said.

"Guess Jenny and Rob wasn't the ones who you took notice first, huh?"

Ian looks down the bleachers, seeing Jenny and Rob talking to each other. The two still didn't appear to be arguing at all, and they were rather silent about whatever they were talking about. Not even he had any idea what those two were talking about over there. But what he was lucky about, was that those two were not arguing in the library.

"May I ask what they are talking about?" Ian asked James.

"I don't know, Ian." James said, before sitting down on the seat he was sitting at before, then continued talking to the genius. "Can I tell you something, Ian? I feel like you should know about this." Ian was curious about what James was going to tell him, so he allowed it. "I...finally became one of the goths. Ray, you know, that one guy with the brown hair, purple jacket? He actually convinced Goth Boy to allow me into the group. Can't you believe it?" James smiled.

"Fascinating, I assume?"

"You bet, man! But...there's one issue though...um...Jenny wasn't too pleased with me wanting to join the goths, since she's not much as one...and..."

"You are worried that since you went against her, she'll no longer be your friend?"

"Exactly." James said, nearly throwing his hands in the air. "Besides, you seen the goths before, haven't you? Goth Boy runs that group like it's an army. Yuki is out of control most of the time, Crystal is...well, Crystal. And the rest, Jenny doesn't care about." James points at Jenny from afar. "And I feel like if she hears that I'm finally hanging out with the goths, she's going to get furious with me for not listening to her. And what she and Rob are going through, I feel like this makes it all the more worse."

"I must say, it must be dreadful to..."

"It's extremely dreadful!" James stood up from the bench, nearly snapping when he shouts that. Then he sat back down. "You know, once I was friends with those goths, I thought me and Jenny's problems in the Royal Academy are going to be over. We'd be tougher than the rest of the pricks who bullied us in the past, but...it's only me, and...Jenny is refusing and...damn it, I'm all confused. Nothing got better." James sighed. "I honestly can not believe that things went from hoping to be good to just...this."

Ian looks out to the distance, at the couple again. Jenny and Rob were now missing from that spot. The two were now walking towards the way back into the school. Ian points towards Jenny and Rob for the geeky goth. James stood up, looking at the couple, before looking at the genius.

"They're heading inside now?" James asked him. "I'll go talk to them now. Or...just Jenny. Thanks for the talk, Ian." James ran off, as Ian sat there on the bleachers.

"Well, as he's doing that, I believe I should go back to the library, and study for the SPA Agency once again." Ian said, walking back to the school's library.

* * *

Inside the school, James attempted to find Jenny and Rob around the hallways. The geeky goth attempted to run through the hallways, avoiding teachers and other students as he was trying to find him around here. He continued to look around the school, until he finally found them.

Stopping at one the hallways, James stopped in his tracks, noticing that Rob and Jenny were standing near one of their lockers. Rob was pacing the front of Jenny's locker, as Jenny was leaning on her own locker as her boyfriend was pacing the front of her. That was when James approaches the two of them, wanting to come face to face with them now.

"Jenny, Rob...I'm here..." James said, approaching the two of them. Rob and Jenny looked over to James as he was walking over to them. "Me and Ian noticed you two at the football field together, and...I was just wanted to say hello to you guys, since...it's been awhile since I did."

"I see." Jenny said, placing her hands in her pockets. "Hey, sorry I wasn't able to give you a call lately. Me and Rob have been dating, and all that, you know?" Rob nods his head.

"It's no big deal." James said with a smile. "I'm guessing that you two have...cleared things up after...the mall incident?" Jenny glared at Rob, crossing her arms. She looks back at James.

"Me and him are looking pass that incident. He's willing to be more mature for our relationship to work out."

"Oh..."

"We're happy for your concerns, James. But believe me, both of us are working it out." Rob said to James. "So don't worry too much about us."

James still took notice the glare on Jenny's face. He knew for a fact that Jenny was still unhappy about Rob. Of course, he knew how unreliable Rob could actually end up getting time to time. Jenny sighed, before looking at Rob.

"Hey, Rob...I think I'm going to talk to James in private, if you don't mind." Jenny said to him. "I'll see you in lunch, okay?"

"Okay, babe. Later." Rob said, before walking off.

"Yeah..."

Jenny began to walk alongside James, heading off to a different location of the school. After a bit of a walk, the two stopped at one of the vending machines in the school. Jenny leans onto the side of it, as James stood there, looking concerned at his best friend.

"Sorry that I had to remove us away from Rob, the last person I needed to be near was him." Jenny said, feeling stressed out. "I just...want to slap him in his face so fucking badly, how much I do not want to be in a relationship like this. I...really need to say this to you privately, because...honestly, I want to break up with him, and I..." Jenny held the side of her head, shaking her head in a stressful manner.

"I understand if you really don't want to be in a relationship with Rob." James said. "I'm sorry that things are not good between you two."

"It's alright, James. I should've known that things wouldn't have even lasted long anyway, considering Rob is often hanging out in the library, on the computer, playing video games to himself, instead of...focusing on us. Even to the point of standing me up during dates..." Jenny rubs her head. "I was thinking about breaking up with him before the new year comes."

"Yeah. Well, when you break up with him, I hope that you find a better boyfriend then him."

"I'm sure I will..." Jenny shook her head. "I still can't believe that 2017 is almost over, you know? Quite a year for us, huh?"

"Totally..."

The two began to walk off to their next class, as they were walking off somewhere. "So, changing the subject, hoping that I could relieve myself of this stress, I should ask you. What's your...best moment this year?" James smiled, rubbing his chin as the two were walking.

"Oh, maybe just..."

The only thing that came to mind was the moment when he was able to get into the goths. He knew for a fact he can't tell Jenny this, knowing that this wouldn't make her happy at all, so he kept that too himself until the moment was right. He chuckles to himself, before speaking.

"Well, if you ask me...I'd probably say, the time that I kicked your butt at that Street Fighter game back in Vic Vector's Arcade." James said, before Jenny shook her head at him.

"Oh please, I probably would've kicked your butt at that game anytime." Jenny said. "I kicked your ass at Halo last year."

"Oh, wow...here you are, bringing that up again." James said rolling his eyes. "I'm not exactly good at that game, you know that." Jenny smiled, before elbowing her best friend in her arm.

"Don't pout, buddy." Jenny smiled, before the two stopped in front of the science class. "It's not the end of the world, so don't get too pouty about that moment." James chuckles a bit, before nodding his head.

"Well...alright then..." James hears the school bell going off, causing him to end the conversation. "Well, that's the bell. I must be heading off to my next class now, and hey, I hope you find a new boyfriend after you break up with Rob later on." Jenny smiled, nodding her head.

"Thanks James. You're a...very good friend to me."

"You know me almost your whole life. No way would I discourage you of all people." James pats Jenny on her arm, before walking off. Jenny smiled at James, before walking into her classroom.

* * *

After school...

DJ Candy was sitting at the coffee shop, enjoying herself a soda bottle to herself. As the weather was getting colder for the winter, she was wearing a red jacket, with a purple scarf, as well as her baggy green jeans. The blonde tomboy was waiting for Sapphire to come here, which Sapphire's usually late for sometimes due to trying to find a bus around town.

Sitting there waiting, Summer came into the coffee shop, heading over to the counter to collect herself a coffee. Summer had her jacket zipped up, and carrying her backpack as well. Candy sat there, looking at Summer as she was ordering herself a coffee. She wondered how she was doing after what has happened back there. So, the blonde tomboy stood up from the table, and walked over to the counter where Summer was standing at.

"Hey, Summer." DJ Candy said, leaning on the counter-top. Summer looked over to Candy, who was looking at her. "I haven't heard from you in ages now. How are things going with you?"

"Oh, you..." Summer mutters, before glaring at the blonde tomboy. "Well, if you really must know, me and Luke are dating now. I broke up with Chaz just two weeks ago."

"Really now?"

"Yes. Recently, I've been asking Luke to take me to school rather than my exboyfriend. And right now, I'm heading off to the beach to do more lifeguard training."

"You crazy, dude? It's beginning to be wintertime, and you're going off to the beach?"

"It's the last day of training this year, until the start of February. Tad told me since it's getting more colder, the lifeguard training would be on hold until the next year." Summer pulls out a book from her backpack. "Either way, Tad told me, until then, to read this book and learn more about training until then." Summer places the book back into her backpack, before looking at Candy again. "So...where's Sapphire? Or better yet...where's that prick Zack?"

"First of all, my girlfriend is most likely buying herself an energy drink before she comes here, that or she's trying to find a bus. Second, Zack is at home, listening to either the Black Eyed Peas or Calvin Harris. Also, be happy that me and Sapphire have told him off when you called us after Halloween."

"Right...well..." Summer looks at her phone, before looking at Candy again. "Whatever...I got to get to work now."

Summer walks off to the doors, just as Sapphire was walking into the coffee shop. Sapphire was wearing a pink jacket with baggy blue jeans, as well as a pink beanie on her head. Summer passes her, as Sapphire walks over to Candy by the counter.

"Sapphire, it's about time you showed up." Candy said, standing up from the counter.

"Oh my gosh! Candy, I'm like, so sorry that I was late getting here! I totally forgotten what buses go where around town!" Sapphire said, standing in front of Candy. "I like, so wish I could've took a cab instead, but they are busy as well!" Candy giggles, holding up a hand, smiling at her.

"Hey, it's alright, babe. Don't worry about it. Just as long as you're here, I'm totally cool."

"Oh my gosh! You're like, too kind to me." Sapphire then looks behind herself, raising an eyebrow at Summer as she was getting into Luke's car. "So like, why was Summer here? And why were you talking with her?"

"She blames Zack for Crystal indirectly figuring out about her and Luke being together. I don't blame her for hating him for this." Sapphire cringed, before Candy pats her on the shoulder. "Tell you what, dude. I think just as long as we no longer interfere with Summer's life anymore, who cares?" Sapphire was about to say something, until she shrugged it off, nodding her head.

"Alright."

"Hey, since we're both here now, want to go off to the mall before we go back to the club building?" Candy asked Sapphire before the two started to head out of the coffee shop.

"Sure. That would be totally awesome for us to do."

"Great." With that being said, the two girls headed off out of the coffee shop.


	29. Almost the Wintertime

The next day...

The weather was getting a lot colder lately, since winter was right around the corner. The many students of the Royal Academy were waiting for Christmas Break so that they don't have to be so focused on school until next year. Boy, that feels like a long time ahead for the most of them.

As the tomboy was finishing up her breakfast, Katie zips up her jacket, and placing on her usual baseball cap. She picks up her skateboard, then headed out the front door. But when she walked out of her house, Katie looks up at the sky, seeing that there was many clouds up in the sky. She knew it was going to be cold outside, but not to the point where it's about the snow.

Now Katie doesn't really like it when it's snowing or raining, especially when the latter is at night. When it rains in Simport, at night, it's basically dangerous since the darkness makes it hard for people to see at night, and accidents could end up happening to someone. But that, Katie could tolerate. When it's snowing, day or night, Katie's unable to ride her skateboard. The sidewalk gets too slippery, and the road's are no better because it would be covered it snow. So Katie's not really a big fan of any of that.

"Hey dad, you might want to see this!" Katie shouts, looking behind herself at the front door.

"What is it, dear?" Katie's father asked, exiting the house, and then looking up at the sky. "Oh my...I see what you're wanting me to see." Katie nods her head, before placing her skateboard by her feet. "Looks like snowy weather is on it's way, huh?"

"Yeah...and I won't be able to skateboard, which sucks."

"I'm sure you got friends to drive you to school. Or I could before work." Katie's father suggested to her. Katie looks down at her skateboard, before sighing.

"I guess that's cool."

Katie kicks up her skateboard, before placing it into her backpack. Katie looks over to her father, before pointing at the car. Throughout a majority of the school year, Katie's been nothing but skateboarding her way to school, so she felt like it was right to allow her father to drive her to school today, since she was starting to miss the days that her father drove her to school, before work.

"I...guess you could drive me to school now, dad." Katie said. "God only knows that if I actually do skateboard today, then it might just snow on my way to school." Katie's father looks up at the sky before, nodding his head.

"I see your point, Kathryn." Katie's father said. "Alright. I will drive you to school then."

"Alright."

The two family members got into the car. Katie's father at the steering wheel, Katie in the front seat. Katie's father backs the car out of the driveway, and then started to drive to the Royal Academy.

Katie reaches for the radio, turning it on, allowing her and her father to listen to music along the way to school. The song '_Everlong_' by Foo Fighters was starting to play on the radio after Katie looked through a couple stations. Katie smiled, slightly nodding her head as the car was still heading to the schoolhouse.

"Rock music as always, huh sweetheart?" Katie's father asked her.

"Hey, graduation might be around the corner for me, but hey, I haven't changed." Katie told him. "I'm eighteen now, and nothing has changed about me after I turned ten. I still love skateboarding, I still love rock music, and hey, I still want to be apart of the dentist job, even though that promise was years ago." Katie smiled at her father. "Still the same daughter." Katie's father smiled at his daughter.

"Glad to hear that, Kathryn." Katie's father looks forward, seeing that the school was right ahead. "Ah, and here's the school now."

Katie's father pulls up in front of the school, dropping his daughter off there. Katie got out of the car, and then waved 'goodbye' to her father. Katie then headed to the schoolhouse as her father drove off to work.

* * *

Inside the school-house...

Katie walks through the hallways, heading to her locker. She walked through the hallway, making her way through the many of the other students, until she finally made it to her locker. She opens it up, placing her backpack into it.

But before Katie could close her locker, she heard the sound of Crystal and Yuki heading towards her direction. Katie looks over to the direction where she hears Crystal and Yuki were at, seeing the two of them heading down over to her location. The two goths were heading their way over to one of the classrooms.

"So Summer and Chaz are over?" Yuki asked. "So now what's going to happen to Chaz?"

"Beats me, Yuki." Crystal said, shrugging her shoulders as they were walking through the hallway. "But to me, I hope I end up with Chaz. He's super hot. Maybe even hotter than Goth Boy." Yuki glared at Crystal after she said that.

"Are you saying Yuki's Goth Boy isn't hot?"

"No. He's just not my type. I was only saying that because if you have never met Chaz, you'd be wishing you had him instead of Goth Boy." Yuki rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, as they were still walking through the school.

"Oh please..."

Katie watched the two goth girls pass her by. Crystal and Yuki stood by one of the random classrooms, before heading into said room. Katie closed her locker, then turns towards the tomboy noticed that Chaz and Travis was now walking out of the nearby bathroom. Katie sighed, before wanting to go and talk to Chaz to see how things are going right now.

"Hey Chaz, Travis!" Katie shouts, walking her way over to the two boys. The two boys looked over to Katie, seeing her walking her way over to them.

"Oh, hey Kate." Chaz said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Hey, thank you again for...um...giving me the confidence to come back to the school after my heartbreak." Katie smiled, nodding his head.

"Your welcome, man." Katie and Chaz fist-bumped on that. "Hey...I was overhearing Crystal and Yuki walking by, and...hey, if you're willing to date again, Crystal's always available whenever you're wanting a girlfriend." Chaz rolled his eyes hearing that being said.

"Me and Crystal being together. I doubt that THAT will be happening. And knowing her, I think she's only in love with me because she knows that Summer is out of her life. Well, my life, I mean."

"Ouch. I guess you're going to break some news to her then, huh?"

"Pretty much..."

Katie looks behind herself, seeing no sign of Crystal anymore. The tomboy then looks over to the biker, feeling like she should cheer the biker up once again. She sighed, before speaking again.

"Well, if Crystal really only wants you because Summer no longer is with you, then I guess find somebody else." Katie said, shrugging her shoulders. "So you are you thinking about dating around school? I probably might be able to talk them into dating you just to cheer you up." Chaz smiled, before holding us his hands.

"Kate...please. I know you want to help me cheer up, but...please, if I want to date again, then I'll find a girl on my own, alright?" Chaz said. "You don't really need to help me at all find a new girlfriend. But thank you for wanting to help me anyway." Katie nods, as Travis was looking at the two of them, rubbing his chin.

"Alright. Anyway, I got to go to my next class now. Catch you later, dude."

"Same here."

Katie walks off to her next class, as Chaz and Travis started to walk together once again. The blonde boy lowers his arm by his side, running back up to Chaz as the two were walking. Something was on his mind when he saw the two of them talking to each other. Travis spoke once he made it up to Chaz.

"Hey, Chaz. It just came to me. Since you've been talking to me about wanting a new girlfriend, I gave it some thought, and..." Travis said, before the biker held up a hand, stopping Travis from speaking to him.

"Don't you attempt saying anything, chump. Whatever idea you got, save it." Chaz said, as they were still walking.

"No, hear me out. That girl, Katie was it? Well, I thought about it, and...well, you two got a lot in common. You and her like sports, you're both cool, and...that kind of made me think, why not date her?"

"What?"

"Why not date that Katie girl? She seems to be your type of girl to date, right?"

"Well...I'll give you this, she's a lot more moral than Crystal would ever be. I'll give you that, but...I don't know, Travis...you seem to be jumping to conclusions." Travis smirked, before holding out his hands, smiling at him.

"Hey, I can totally see you two together. I mean, she seems like a nice girl after all."

"Tell you what? Stay out of my love life, and I'll think about that." Chaz walks off to the nearby hallway, leaving Travis standing there, watching him leave. Travis threw his hands up in the air, before turning around.

"Only trying to help." Travis mutters, before walking off.


	30. We're Together Now

Meanwhile...

Tim was walking through the town, enjoying the cold air. He kept his eyes on the sky, seeing the clouds. He knew for a fact that these clouds mean snow was on it's way. How does he know? He always looks up at the sky, knowing what kind of cloud is about to be involved in what weather. Like rain, snow, or just plain cloudy. Tim smiled, keeping his eyes on the sky, as he was walking down the road.

While he was walking down the road, he looks down, noticing that that girl he once met back at the boardwalk was walking into the Italian restaurant where she knew that Vargas Family works at. He felt like now would be a good time to talk to this girl, since the Vargas Family was a lot more better than Roxie Road when it comes to messes on the ground.

Tim walks over to the building, walking inside, seeing that the girl was walking over to the counter. The rest of the place seems pretty empty right now, considering that everyone else has either school or work to do. Guess that gives him every reason to talk to her more better than.

Upon walking into the building, he noticed that the girl in blue was talking to the girl at the counter, talking with a girl who appears to be taller than her. The girl has black hair in a long ponytail, as well as dark skin. She also appears to be wearing a dark green jacket with a white polo shirt underneath, as well as a black necktie and baggy jeans. This one is Rhonda Mackingtire, a Canadian-born Italian girl, since the Vargas Family was both Canadian and Italian. The only thing Tim can say about Rhonda was that everyday, she has a lot of mottos to live by.

Tim approaches the two girls, as they were talking to each other. He kept silent as the two were talking, waiting for his moment to finally speak to them. It actually took the girls a bit, before the girl in blue finally noticed Tim standing by them.

"Hey, I know you." The girl in blue said to him.

"Um...Pinky, was it?" Tim asked. "I'm sorry...I remembered that you were that girl I talked with at the boardwalk. You know, Roxie Road, I was by the snack bar." Pinky nods her head.

"Oh, I remember you. You're...Tim, right?"

"Yeah. That's my name."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Tim. I was wondering if we would ever meet with each other again." Tim giggles, before Rhonda looks at Pinky, then to Tim, then to Pinky again.

"Well, I can tell you why he showed here. To think that people only come here for food." Rhonda said, Italian accent clear in her voice. "So...what? Should I give you and a call to tell you that your order is done, or...should would you come to me and Sasha?"

"Actually, I'll be waiting for my order by the chairs." Pinky pulls out some money, handing them over to Rhonda.

"Ah, grazzie. I shall have your order ready in a little while." Rhonda walks off, as Pinky and Tim began to walk towards the chairs by the door out.

"Grazzie?" Pinky asked.

"It's Italian for 'Thank you'. Me and Sasha talked before, and I know some words in Italian." Tim said, before the two sat down on two of the waiting chairs. "Hey, I must apologize if I haven't been talking to you in awhile, it's been a pretty busy month for me and Chaz. Considering that his girlfriend...well...cheated on him with a surfer back at the boardwalk." Pinky's eyes widened hearing that being said.

"Oh my, someone's boyfriend cheated on him?" Pinky asked him.

"Yeah...sadly..." Tim said. "Really sucks. I really shouldn't have placed any sort of trust in Summer, the moment I laid eyes on her." Tim sighed, before shaking his heads. "I wish that those two broke up differently rather than...how things actually went..."

The two sat there, silently after that was said. Tim rubs the side of his neck, unsure with what to even say next, considering that he wasn't expecting to bring up the break up between Chaz and Summer to Pinky. Things felt pretty awkward after Tim brought this up into the light. He mumbles something under his breath, before looking at Pinky again. He felt like changing the subject, not wanting to end this conversation on something as sad as a breakup.

"So...uh..." Tim said. "Yeah, so I guess I'll change the subject now. Why not we get to know each other a bit more?"

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?" Pinky asked him.

"Well, I remember last time, I mentioned you liking the color blue. So...I guess that's out of the question." Pinky looks down at the dress she was wearing, before nodding her head. "So, favorite colors aside, what is your job around town?"

"My job is at a furniture store in the downtown area, as well as the hardware store."

"You, at a hardware store?"

"I know, I'm not dress for it, nor do I look like I would work in there. But my dad works there, and he lets me work there. Which is kind of the same thing with the furniture store, except my mother works there." Tim rubs his chin. "Where do you work?"

"I work at the auto-shop with Chaz." Tim said, realizing that he's going back to Chaz again.

"Well that seems like fun, huh?"

"Yeah. It has it's perks really." Tim said, giggling, before speaking about something else. "So, do you have a favorite movie?"

"For the most part, I love anything that's romantic. I don't know what my favorite would even be, sadly enough." Pinky leans forward, before looking at Tim, holding up a finger. "But if I had to say one, I'd probably have to say...Dirty Dancing. So, what about you?"

"I guess I'd probably say The Bourne Identity."

"Never heard of it."

"Maybe I'll show you it one day. It's a really cool movie." Pinky smiled, before Rhonda shouts something back at the counter.

"Pinky! Your order is ready!" Rhonda's voice said, shouting out in the kitchen. Pinky stood up from the chair.

"Well that's my order." Pinky said, before looking at Tim. "Hey, maybe I'll collect my food and hang out with you. Maybe we can watch that movie you mentioned before, and maybe after that get to know each other a little more." Tim nods.

"Sure. I like that idea." Tim said. "I'll wait here for you, Pinky."

"Great."

As Pinky walked off to the counter to collect her order, as Tim stood there, watching the girl in blue walk over to Rhonda. Tim kept a smile on his face, happy to be friends with this girl so far. He felt like she was nice enough to be friends with, and this girl doesn't really seem to be rude in any sort of way. So that's good, so far. After Pinky collects her food, she and Tim headed out of the restaurant, heading back to one of their houses.

* * *

Back at the school...

Liberty was in one of the classrooms, looking down at her paper, not writing anything, while everyone else was. The only things that was going through her head was the conversation that she had with her father last night. She was waiting for the right moment to finally tell Travis what her father said about having a relationship with him. She had to wait until this one class was over.

Once the class ended, Liberty immediately got out of her seat, heading out of the room, ready to find Travis. She looks around every corner and every other room, trying to find her friend, until she finally found him, talking to one of the guys by one of the classrooms. The British girl rubs her hands together, before taking a deep breath.

'_Well, here goes nothing. You can do this, Liberty._' Liberty said in her thoughts.

"Travis!" Liberty shouts, walking slowly to him. "I want to talk to you about...my decision!"

Travis looks behind himself, noticing that Liberty was coming over to him right now. The blonde boy waves at the man he was talking to, before walking over to Liberty by the water fountain. The two stood in front of each other as they talked.

"So, what did your father say? Did he approve of our relationship?" Travis asked Liberty.

"Well, what I can tell you about our conversation..." Liberty started to say, before she remembers how the conversation went last night...

* * *

_The night before, Liberty enters her house. She got a text from her mother saying that she was going to be heading to the grocery store, while Liberty's father was remaining at home. Seeing no point of facing her father until dinner was ready, Liberty tried to make her way to the stairs. _

_"Liberty..." Her father's voice said in the hallway. "May I speak to you in the dining room, please?" _

_Seeing she no longer has a choice but face her father about this now, Liberty went to the hallway, where her father was standing at. He was standing next to the stairs, arms crossed, looking at his daughter. Liberty looks off to the right, before looking at her father once again. Liberty gulps, wondering where this was even going to lead up to. _

_"Um...am I in trouble, father?" Liberty asked, rather worried._

_"No, you are not." Liberty's father told her. "What from I was informed of, your mother told me that you were wanting to date Travis Dylan? Is what she is saying true?" Liberty blinked a couple times, eyes peering left and right, before looking at her father again._

_"Yes. He is a gentleman to me, father. He respects me, he is kind to me, he hasn't been a bother to our family." Liberty looks off to the left. "He seems like he would be a good boyfriend for me, and us dating, I heavily doubt it will affect my grades in any sort of fashion." Liberty's father stared at his daughter, feeling like he should give Liberty a chance to date Travis, since what she is saying is true. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Liberty?"_

_"Of course. I know we said that I should find a boyfriend after graduation...but Travis just seems so...perfect." _

_"Well, I'm still hesitate about you doing this."_

_"Father, there's really no reason for you to be hesitate about me dating Travis. He is a true friend to me, and he listens to me. He's what you see in a person who should date me. Granted, he is a partier, or...was one before he met me, but...I can tell by the way he talks to me, and treats me, Travis is a kind man, who really wants to the people around him to be happy. You got to give this a chance, father." _

_Liberty's father said nothing, but just stared at his daughter after she said all this. He finally gave in with a sigh. "Are you sure you want this?"_

_"I do, I really do." A couple seconds later, Liberty's father nods._

_"Then you're allowed to date him, Liberty. Just keep your grades good."_

_"I understand, father. I won't let you nor mother down." _

_"That's good to hear." Liberty's father said, before walking off to the kitchen. Liberty took a sigh of relief, and headed upstairs to finally relax._

* * *

"So he expected us as a couple?" Travis asked him. Liberty nods her head. "That's amazing. I...I can't believe I'm finally dating somebody." Liberty giggles, before walking closer to Travis.

"Of course." Liberty said, smiling again. "Father was usually never a person to be convinced too easily about things he's uncomfortable with me doing. Like going to a party, or drinking a beer. But this, he is alright with."

"Hey, you don't need to do those two things to make somebody like me happy. I just want a girlfriend who is completely honest, and not like another girl around Simport." Travis points at himself. "That's the kind of girl I've been looking for, for awhile now. I tell you Liberty, I promise from the bottom of my heart that I'll do anything for a girl like you." Liberty smiled, before placing her hands behind her back.

"That's jolly good, Travis." The girl blushes, before blinking a couple times. Travis was about to come closer and kiss her, only for Liberty to stop him. "Hold on now, Travis. I believe that the first kiss should happen on the first date, not right now. My mother actually told me that this is the proper way to start the relationship." Travis nods his head, before backing up from his new girlfriend.

"Well, if you say so." Travis and Liberty started to walk off to their first class. "So...tell me Liberty, where did your parents have their first date?"

"They told me that they met back in the year 1992, inside a shop to get some tea together." Liberty explains to them. "Their first date was...I believe mother said that their first date was at the movie theater." Travis rubs his chin, smiling at that.

"Well, I guess we could do that." Travis rubs his chin. "December is just around the corner anyway, so...I think the theater will have a Christmas movie week, since thy had an eighties movie week before."

"Hmm...really now? Which movie do you think we should watch from there?"

"Well, if you ask me...I'd have to say...there's Happy Feet there. I don't know if that's a Christmas movie or now, but they have it here. You heard of it?" Liberty shook her head. "Really? You don't? The movie with the tap-dancing penguins?" Liberty still shook her head, still unsure with what that movie is. "Strange, my dad actually took me to that movie, back when I was a kid. Well, I guess the other option for us could be...A Christmas Story, if you want." Liberty nods her head.

"We'll just have to see when we get there." Travis smiled again, nodding his head.

"That'll be good."

Travis and Liberty shook hands on it, before heading off. Liberty watches Travis pass her to head off to the restrooms, as she headed off to her next classroom. While they were walking towards their next locations, there was only one sentence that was being said in both of their heads.

'_Senior Year has just gotten a lot better._' That was what those two were thinking in their heads.


	31. Accidentally in Love

Meanwhile...

Once the school day ended, Katie walked outside, only to see a sight that made her really not want to go out there...

It was snowing...

The many other students were happy enough to come out of school, seeing that it was snowing now, but to Katie, this was a complete nuisance. Now that it was snowing, she can no longer ride her skateboard. Standing there, glaring up at the sky, Katie was annoyed that this was even happening right now. She always hated the snowy weather, whenever it came to Simport.

Standing there, Katie zips up her jacket once again, then pulls out her cell phone. She tried to see if anyone she knew would pick her up from school now that it was snowing. She couldn't call her father right now, since he's at work. Crystal can't drive yet, so that only means Annie Radd is left. Just as she was about to dial her friend's number into her phone, Chaz came out of the school from behind, heading over to the tomboy.

"Hey, there you are. I was trying to find you everywhere." Chaz said, walking down the steps. Katie looks behind herself, seeing Chaz coming her way over to him.

"Oh, hey man." Katie said. "Do you know that it's snowing right now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Gee, haven't noticed." He said, also sarcastically. "No school, am I right?"

"Oh whatever, now that it's snowing, I can't skateboard." Katie points at her skateboard in her backpack. "If you haven't noticed, it's one of the things that I like." Chaz shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, well, motorcycles are apart of my life too. But do you see me riding mine to school? No, because Rosalyn told me that if I brought my motorcycle to school again, she'd expel me. Then my dad gets super pissed, and let's just say, I rather not do that. Why don't I drive you home?"

"I have Annie to drive me home, but thank you."

"You sure? You seem pretty pissed off yourself, considering that you can't use your skateboard out in the snow."

Katie really didn't say anything when that was said. She didn't really see it as much but a friendly offer to her, since she and Chaz were slowly becoming friends, despite the bet a couple weeks back. Katie sighed, before turning back around to Chaz, placing her phone back into her pocket, seeing she has no other choice anyway.

"Okay...if you insist." Katie said.

"Alright." Chaz said.

* * *

The two walked over to the snowy parking lot of the school, heading over to the car that Chaz drives. Katie got into the front seat, while Chaz was in the driver's seat. The biker turns his car on, and the two were off to the Morris's house.

Driving through the snowy neighborhood, Katie kept her eyes on the snowflakes coming from the sky, as Chaz kept his eyes on the road. The song '_Crazy Little Thing called Love_' by Queen was playing on the radio as they were driving their way to Katie's house. The tomboy glanced at the radio once, only to stop, then look out the front window, waiting for them to finally get to the house. Chaz then spoke after a couple seconds of silence.

"So...where's your house around here?" Chaz asked her. Katie points at one of the upcoming roads.

"That way. I know my house is the one that's..." Katie said, before noticing the only house that doesn't have a car in the driveway. "That one."

"Lucky guess?"

"Kind of, my dad still being at work, kind of, makes this a little obvious for me to know where my house is."

"I see." After parking the car in front of the house, Katie and Chaz got out of the car, and headed inside the house.

Inside Katie's house, Chaz looks around the inside of the house, seeing that it was like every other house he would expect around Simport. Nothing really out of the ordinary for him. Everything just seems like a normal house to him.

Chaz walks upstairs, looking around to see what Katie and her father had around here. Nothing really much that was fun to do around this house, with the exception of a PlayStation 4 that Katie had in the living room, a pool in the backyard that's not filled with water, so Katie most likely uses it for skateboarding, and a ping-pong table that was folded up inside the guest room upstairs.

After the biker was done looking around the upstairs floor, Chaz went back downstairs, wondering what Katie was doing right now. Downstairs, Katie was watching TV to herself, not really saying much. Once Chaz was downstairs, she looks behind herself, noticing that he was upstairs.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you walked off to." Katie said. "Were you upstairs this whole time?" Chaz shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets, as he entered the living room. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Nothing's really too interesting up there, just saying."

"Maybe aside from the occasional toothbrush that's just out in the open on a nightstand, or in the pantry, or..." Chaz said, jokingly.

"Leave joking about dentistry to me and my dad. It's better that way."

"No need to be too tense about that, sorry." Chaz walks up to the couch, leaning on the back of the couch. "At least I'm not calling you princess, right?"

The tomboy looks up at the biker, blinking a couple times with a stoic face. Chaz's joking smile turns into a frown. That was Katie chuckles a bit, before shaking her head, looking at the TV once again.

"Try saying that to Crystal." Katie said, jokingly. "If you did, that'd be the last time you ever speak."

"Damn, that can't be good." Chaz mutters, before looking out to the window, seeing the snow still coming out of the sky. He walks around the couch, sitting down next to Katie. "You know, I find it crazy how a girl like you is almost just like me. Loves sports, is just...cool, and I never knew about you throughout my entire high school years. I find that just bizarre, am I right?" Katie looks over to Chaz, shrugging her shoulders.

"Eh, I wouldn't exactly say I'm a cool girl..."

"You kidding me, dude. You ride a skateboard, you dress like a boy, you act like a boy, I find that cool about you." Chaz then threw his hands up in the air. "And who knew that at the same time that girl is a dentist."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Katie pulls out a toothbrush from her jacket pocket, twirling it into the air, then catching it within a couple seconds. She then looks at Chaz again. "Crystal and Annie said the same things to me."

"Well, awesome anyway, dude."

"Thank you. I really should've said this back at the football field, but...you might've thought I was bragging to you. But you're not too bad yourself, dude." Katie then turns off the TV, before looking at Chaz again. "I...hope I'm not...hurting your feelings when I say this to you, but...I don't see why Summer would've ever turned you down in the first place. You, truthfully, seem like a rather nice guy, now that we're hanging out together. To think a guy like you would never want anything to do with me after you lost that bet."

Chaz sat there silently, not answering Katie's words. He remembers the day that Summer cheated on him. Crystal shouts out to him that Summer was cheating on him with Luke Issac. She lied to him during Halloween. All that bullshit that she placed him through. Driving him into depression, and having him be away from school for literately two weeks. Chaz was thinking how unforgivable Summer did to him was, feeling like he wanted to cry about it.

But then he felt like he was nothing but the one to blame for all that happened between him and her. The fact that he was overly jealous of her hanging out with other boys. The fact that he overreacts to misunderstandings. Even worse, when it all ends up biting him in the ass later on, Chaz never was able to show guilt for the accidents that he causes. He just sweeps them under the rug, and pretend that he was never friends with that guy. It might be because he was looking too deep into him, but now he felt like he was nothing but the blame for the breakup now.

"Just forget about Summer..." Chaz said, rather bitterly.

"I'm...I'm sorry, that was probably wrong of me to say..." Katie said.

"No. It's really...it's really my own fault for...being such a prick to her friends in the past..." Chaz leans back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "I get overly jealous, and I just points fingers at people who were not doing anything wrong, and...I look back on my past, remembering those moments, and...I feel like an actual douchebag."

"Chaz..."

"No, Katie...Summer's right, I am just...somebody who completely gets over jealous, and I...I feel like I'd be a toxic person to anyone I end up dating." Katie frowns, feeling sorry for the biker boy. She pats him on the back.

"Oh, don't pout about that. I doubt that you'd get jealous over the next girl you end up being with." Katie smiles. "Believe me, I know for a fact that whoever you end up dating, I bet she'd be devoted to you."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure whoever you end up with, I'm sure that she will be better to you, and the same from you to her." Katie smiled again. "Believe me, I'm sure that your next girlfriend will be a lot more better to you." Chaz grumbles something under his breath, before looking at Katie again.

"Thanks, Kate." The tomboy nods her head, before Chaz leans forward, looking at the tomboy again. "One question, by the way...um...why are you deciding to be nice to me? I thought that you wouldn't be this nice after we met, since...we were both pretty hostile to each other when we first met. So...what gives, man?" Katie leans on the arm of her couch, looking at the biker.

"Truthfully, and no offence, but back when we first met, you seem like...kind of a prick." Katie blinked a couple times. "That's kind of the impression that I got back when Crystal kept going on and on about Summer to me, then brought up you." Katie then smiled. "Now that I'm near you, hearing all of this, I am starting to have doubts that you were some prick, now I'm starting to think that you're kind of nice."

"Oh please, nobody called me a nice guy before."

"Well...so far, I find you kind of nice." Katie crosses her arms, looking at him. "I mean...even if you were a jerk to others, I guess apart of you deep down wasn't always a total asshole. No offence." Chaz waves a hand, shrugging.

"Hey, no need to say that there's no offence to what you said there. So don't worry about that. Call me a prick, or an asshole, or anything." Katie pats the shoulder of the biker, before sighing.

"Really though, you don't really seem like a total scumbag." Chaz smiled, before looking down.

"Thank you anyway..." Chaz looks away from Katie, before rubbing the back of his neck. "Also, thank you for being there for me when I needed somebody most. Even if I...was trying to ignore all of my friends out of my own depression." Katie nods her head.

"Your welcome, Chaz."

The two high-fived on that, before their hands were now holding each other. The two looked down at their own hands, before looking at each other in their eyes. The two of them immediately let go of each other when they realized they were holding hands.

Sitting there for a couple seconds, Chaz looks behind himself, seeing Katie was holding the side of her head. The biker had no idea how to respond to something like that, but then he turns around, looking at the tomboy. The two were hesitate to think that they having a relationship with each other, but that was when Chaz spoke up to the tomboy.

"Hey, this might be a pretty weird thing for me to ask. But...do you think that me and you could start dating? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to." Chaz said, waving a hand at the very end there.

"I...never dated before in my life, dude. So I don't really know." Katie said. "I mean, I want to help you move on, but not to the point where I end up being the one to date you." Katie waves a hand again. "No offence, again. I just don't think it would be in the right for me to date you."

"Not in the right?"

"Well, considering that your break-up was this month, I felt like maybe you need a little more time to heal."

"Well, I'm moving on from that bullshit. I should've even give a shit about that relationship me and Summer had in the past anyway." Chaz stopped himself from ranting onward. He sighed, feeling like he was making Katie uncomfortable with his rambling. "Sorry...it feels like...I shouldn't be..."

"It's alright, Chaz. I know, you're just so pissed off right now, and I understand. Summer cheated on you, and your head is all over the place right now." Katie said, holding up her hands. "Look, whatever we should really do about all that has happened between you and Summer, get into a relationship, we don't, or whatever, I..."

The two stopped themselves in their words, unsure with how to continue something like this. Chaz scoots closer to Katie, then the tomboy scoots closer to him. The two looked at each other in their eyes, before being able to attempt to kiss each other on the lips, officially started a relationship with each other.

But before the two of them could kiss, the front door opens in the hallway, catching the two off-guard...

"Kathryn, who's parked in front of our..." Katie's father said, walking into the house, before stopping in the walkway of the living room, noticing his daughter and Chaz on the couch together. Katie's father notices Chaz on the couch. "Um, do I know you?" Chaz stood up off of the couch, before speaking to him.

"Uh...I'm Chaz McFreely. I'm actually friends with Katie." Chaz explains to him. "I mean...she was giving me comfort after my break-up with Summer Baxter." Chaz looks at Katie, before looking at Katie's father. "I...think I'll go. Sorry if you were not wanting somebody over at your house without you here."

"I'm rather surprised to see somebody like you at my house."

"Dad, don't make my friend sound like he's intruding our house. He just lost his girlfriend a couple weeks ago, and he needs comfort." Katie told her father. "Anyways, Chaz, usually when my dad's home, me and him eat dinner. But if you want, you can stay to eat..."

"No, Kate. It's totally fine." Chaz said. "Besides, I shouldn't be staying here, and being a burden to you and your dad." Chaz looks at Katie's father, before walking pass him. "I'll just leave, sir. Goodbye."

"It's nice to meet you, Chaz." Katie's father said, before Chaz left the house. Once Chaz left the house, Katie's father looks over to his daughter, crossing his arms. "Anything you like to say, Kathryn?" Katie points to the kitchen.

"Think it's best we make dinner first, then I'll tell you." Katie said. "Besides, I'm kind of hungry anyway."

"Is you say so..."

Chaz was outside, looking through the window from the front yard gate. He saw that the two of them were going into the kitchen, and getting themselves ready for dinner. Chaz sighed, before walking over to the car to finally drive off home.


	32. Tomboyish Girlfriend Part 1

Later that night, Chaz was left to think to himself all night. He had nothing but Katie on his mind after all that happened at her house. He laid there in bed, unsure with how to even put what happened in words. After a couple of minutes of thinking to himself, he feel asleep, still having Katie on his mind.

The next morning came, and Chaz went off to do a couple things to get ready. He showered, got dressed, made himself breakfast, all while not hearing one bit of sound from his dad. Funny, how Chaz would wake up to the sound of his father ranting and yelling and him. Seems nice to hear nothing but silence for the biker. That was the sound of the alarm clock upstairs was heard from his father's room.

Looking over to the hallway to the living room, Chaz saw his father coming into the room he was in. His father had messy hair, a dark blue mechanics jumpsuit with a white t-shirt underneath, as well as black boots. He usually looked pretty tired most of the time, but that's mainly because he was often still angry that he was divorced.

"Up before me again, are we Charles?" Chaz's father asked him. Chaz rolled his eyes, before shaking his head, placing bread in the toaster.

"Yeah. Again, dad." Chaz said.

"Is that sarcasm, boy? You know damn well that I don't put up with that kind of behavior around here!" Chaz sighed, looking down at the toaster. "Still thinking about that whore girlfriend of yours, Summer, huh? I never liked that bitch anyway, after the divorce I had back then."

"Dad, you hate every girl I end up with..." Chaz sighed, before looking over to him. "Anyways, I think I'm going to head off to my aunt and uncle's house..."

"What?! But I thought you were going to go and shop for Christmas, considering that...December is right near by or...something, whatever." Chaz's father went to the fridge, pulling out the milk carton. "Why are you going to your aunt and uncle's house for?"

"To pick up Renee? That's why." Chaz looks at the toaster again, as the bread pops out of it. He pulls out a plate, placing them onto it. "I promised her that I'd take her Christmas shopping for her parents. Maybe I'll get you a gift, I don't know, considering you just called my exgirlfriend a bitch."

"Well, she pretty much is now that she cheated on your ass."

"Yeah, shut up, dad..." Chaz mutters, before turning towards him. "I've just been so pissed off with the world for two weeks that I just needed to move on from her, I don't need any more pain about that girl being apart of my life, nor do I need constant reminders that me and her dated back then. God knows I've been through enough shit, as it is."

It was silent between the two of them now. Chaz's father didn't really say anything, considering that he was hearing his own son out on that one. Chaz, on the other hand, wasn't so sure with what to even say next, considering he got everything off of his chest about the past two weeks. Maybe not all of it, but he was able to get some frustration out of his mind after saying that. He sighed, and just continued.

"Sorry if...I rambled there a bit...I'm just all worked up, and...I really wish that life could be so much better for us." Chaz said.

"It's been hard for the past two years Chaz, you know that." Chaz's father said, bluntly.

"Yeah well...forget about Summer, good riddance to her, I say..." Chaz ate his toasts, before placing the plate into the sink. He zips up his jacket, and headed over to the garage. "Look, I need to clear my head right now. Alright? You...go watch football, or go to the auto-shop, or whatever the hell you do on the weekends at all."

"Ah whatever..." Chaz's father mutters, before heading off to the living room to go watch TV to himself. After that was said and done, Chaz got into his car, heading out into the neighborhood to pick up Renee.

* * *

At the town's mall...

Chaz and Renee walked next to each other, heading off to one of the stores. Renee had on her pink jacket with purple mittens, as well as a purple snow hat. The mall was decorated with Christmas decorations, like trees, lights, and other things, as well as the mall's radio playing '_Rocking Around the Christmas Tree_' by Brenda Lee.

The two were walking through the mall, heading off to one of the random stores. Chaz was looking at a couple things near the back of the store, as Renee was, ironically, looking at the stuffed animals nearby. Chaz looks behind himself, seeing his little cousin looking at stuffed animals, before tapping her on the shoulder, getting her attention.

"Uh, Renee, let your mom and dad buy you the stuffed animals for Christmas." Chaz said. "Besides, you're shopping for them, remember?" Renee looks behind herself, then walks over to the shelf Chaz was near.

"Right, sorry." Renee said. "So, what would mommy and daddy like on this shelf? All there is here are nothing but a bunch of snow globes."

"Hey, it's a good idea for a present for your mother and father, Renee. Besides, maybe we'll find a present at a different spot in this mall instead." Renee crossed her arms, looking up at the shelf, seeing the many other stuff on the shelf. "Hey, don't pout, Renee. Like I said, we'll find a gift for you too. So don't worry about anything, alright?" Renee smiled, looking at her older cousin.

"Alright. Sorry about me pouting."

Chaz and Renee continued to search the shelf for some sort of gift. They looked around the many things that were on the shelf they were near, like the snow-globes, or the lava lamps, or the t-shirts hanging on the nearby rack. All of which, Renee was confused by what to even get for her parents. That was until the sound of walking came from right nearby.

Chaz looks behind himself, seeing Violet walking into the store, looking around for something. Violet had on a black jacket with a purple snow hat. She also had another girl with her. The little girl appears to be around Renee's age, minus the fact that she was a year older than Renee. The girl has black hair in two ponytails, a pink jacket with light blue overalls underneath, as well as black shoes. That girl is Violet's little sister, Poppy Nightshade, the town's florist. She might be only eight years old, but she and her mother run a flower shop together. She and Renee are good friends, as the flower girl tends to talk to her a lot during their first grade.

"Oh, Violet." Chaz said, looking over to the goth girl coming over to them. "I see you're here too." Violet waves at him, smiling at him.

"Hello Chaz." Violet said, placing her hands in her pockets. "I didn't know you were here too. Me, Poppy, and Ghostly are here shopping for Christmas ourselves, and then I saw you in this store." Poppy waves at Renee.

"Hi Renee." Poppy said. "Are you shopping for your parents as well?" Renee nods her head.

"Yeah. Chaz said I wasn't able to get anything from the stuffed animals yet, but he said the next store I will be able to." Renee said. "Right now, I'm shopping for mommy and daddy." Renee then points up at the shelf that had the snow-globes on it. "I'd probably say that the best thing that they can get is one of those snow globes."

"Nice. I was going to get Violet one of the best necklaces in this store."

"Really, which one?"

"The one that's spooky, if I know my big sister well." Violet giggles, before patting her little sister on her head.

"Oh, Poppy. You know me too well." Violet said, before looking over to Chaz, who was just listening to the two sisters talk to each other.

Violet allowed Poppy and Renee to go and hang out, while she and Chaz walk over to the check-out checker with the snow-globe Chaz picked. It was at this point that Ghostly walked into the store, same outfit as usual, but with a gray scarf and dark blue snow cap. Ghostly waves at Chaz as he came over to him.

"Oh hey, Chaz. Nice seeing you around here." Ghostly said to him. "Shopping for your aunt and uncle, I assume?"

"You guessed right." Chaz said.

"Yeah. I've...recently heard about...you and Summer breaking up, dude. Sorry to hear about that happening. It really sucks learning that your girlfriend is cheating on you with another guy." Chaz scoffs, before looking down at the counter.

"Forget about that whore, Summer anyway...the last thing I want is someone to bring up that cheating bitch to me while I'm trying to move on." Ghostly held up his hands.

"Chill, man. I was just wondering if you were okay or not. I wasn't expecting you to still be furious. I was really just wondering if you were okay." Chaz looks down at the counter, sighing to himself.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Ghostly...it's just that...all of this shit has been..." Chaz looks at Ghostly, face of remorse placed on him. "I have been going through a lot lately, and I just really wish that I didn't have to suffer through something like this."

"I know. This really sucks, dude."

"Yeah well...I'm trying to move on anyway..." Chaz hands money to the clerk, before the clerk places the snow-globe into a bag for him. "Like I'm guessing Violet's doing for Lord Daniel right now. You know, speaking of which, where is he anyway?" Violet rolled her eyes, before crossing her arms.

"The guy went back off to Cutopia, Wales. Since his mother was wanting him to come back, due to...I don't know, cute things disappearing or something." Violet said. "Eh, probably not my time to step out of my comfort zone by dating somebody who's not goth. Either way, Ghostly's been a gentleman who liked the way I was instead of trying to make me enjoy cute things by force. Not even Poppy does that."

Violet looks behind herself, seeing Poppy and Renee talking to each other by the toys section. Renee picks up a random spinning top that was on the shelf, before Poppy shook her head. Violet chuckles a bit, before turning her head towards Chaz again.

"Either way, I'm happier with Ghostly." Violet said, before Ghostly smiled at her.

"Thanks Violet." Ghostly said, before he looks over to Chaz. "So...who's going to be your next girlfriend, if you ever move on?" Chaz looks up at the ceiling, before looking at Ghostly.

"Only one girl comes to mind." Chaz said. "I'm sure you've met her already. She's some tomboy, skateboards for a living, is the town's dentist. Is this girl familiar to you?" Ghostly nods.

"Uh...baseball cap? Brown hair? Freckles?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Oh, Katie Morris? You're going to date the town's dentist?"

"Well..." Chaz blinked a couple times, before looking up at the ceiling. "Well, not exactly the dentist, I'm more dating her because she's a cool girl, you know? She loves sports like I do. She is cool, like me. She's got the same type of jacket that I do. I feel like we go together pretty well." Ghostly nods his head, crossing his arms.

"Huh, if you say so. Do you think things are going to work out between you two?"

"I'm sure things will. Trust me."

Chaz looks out the store, seeing Katie, Crystal, and Yuki walking together, heading to one of the stores. Chaz stood there, watching them pass by, until he decided to go finish up shopping around here to go talk to Katie. He looks at Ghostly once more.

"I see Katie heading off to...probably Hot Topic, or GameStop, or whatever other store she shops at around the mall . I'll catch you guys later, okay?" Chaz asked them. Violet and Ghostly nodded.

"Alright." Violet said. She looks over to Poppy and Renee. "Hey, Poppy! I believe it's our time to go shop for mom now. Renee's got to go now too." Renee walks over to Chaz, while Poppy headed over to the goth couple by the counter.

"Come on, Renee. Let's go shop somewhere else in this store." Chaz points to the direction that Katie, Crystal, and Yuki went. The two went off to the three girls, heading off to whatever store they were going to.


	33. Tomboyish Girlfriend Part 2

With the three other girls...

Katie wasn't really thrilled with the idea of Crystal bringing Yuki along with them while they were Christmas shopping together. Katie wasn't exactly friends with Yuki since the tomboy thinks that she is insane due to her face-biting habits. Especially with the fact that Yuki attempted to do just that to Katie before when they first met. Crystal refused to continue themselves shopping, until Yuki came and shopped for her boyfriend. Katie decided to go ahead and allowed Yuki to come along with them.

The three girls walked around the mall, trying to find a store to walk into. The song '_Let it Snow_' by Dean Martin was playing on the mall's radio above as the three girls were walking to one of the stores. They found a store, and then they entered it.

The store was a goth store. They went in there because Crystal and Yuki were both goth themselves, while Katie wasn't. So by that logic, Crystal and Yuki thought that that gave them every reason to go there first. Obviously, this felt unfair for Katie, since she was the only one not goth. Crystal and Yuki can be pretty biased whenever they hang out together.

While the three of them were at the store, Katie was looking at a couple t-shirts to the left, while Crystal and Yuki were looking at a couple things that look like they would be good gifts for Goth Boy. While Katie was keeping her distance away from Crystal and Yuki, this was the point where Chaz and Renee entered the store. The two of them headed over to Katie while she was looking at the t-shirts.

Katie took notice of Chaz to her left. "Oh, Chaz. Hey. I didn't know you were here." Katie said to him.

"Well...I just saw you walking around with Crystal and Yuki, and...I thought I'd stop by and say hello to you." Chaz said. "I believe you and Renee met already, haven't you?" Renee nods her head.

"Yeah, we've met alright." Katie said with a nod. "By the way, I'm keeping my distance away from Crystal and Yuki. Ever since Crystal joined that goth group that Goth Boy made in the past, she's been getting a lot more closer to Yuki then ever." Chaz crosses his arms, looking at Katie.

"Jealous, are you?"

"Shut up. I'm not jealous. What makes you think I am?"

"Well, Yuki seems to be hanging out with Crystal a lot more than you are, and...well...you seem butt-hurt about that." Katie rolled her eyes, before continuing to look through the shirts on the rack she was at. "Sorry...maybe I shouldn't have said that..."

"Whatever, it's fine. It's just stupid that Crystal and Yuki get the advantage of picking whatever store they want, just because I'm not goth." Katie shook her head, still looking through the t-shirt rack she was at. "Besides, she was friends with Yuki way longer than I have ever been friends with her, so...whatever." Chaz frowned hearing that being said. "Truthfully, I was friends with Annie Radd longer than I was friends with Crystal Montell."

"And here I thought that Crystal was bitter towards you."

"What gave you that impression?"

"Back at the football field, when we did that bet. She seemed pretty annoyed that you were wasting her time being out here, and finding all of that unnecessary. I believe that it went without saying, you know?"

"Then you...must've been mistaken."

"Maybe I was."

Standing there silently, Katie still looked through the many shirts on the rack that was there. She pulled out one of the many t-shirts that were there, until Chaz took a look at it. He rubs his chin, before smiling and looking at the tomboy. He points at it.

"I kind of like that one." Chaz said, pointing at it. Katie smiled, nodding her head.

"I like it too." Katie said. "But...I was keeping one of these shirts in mind when I saw it, and...it's this one." Katie shows Chaz the t-shirt that she was talking about. "This one with Deadpool on it. What do you think?"

"Why that one?"

"Mainly because me, Annie, and Crystal all saw it in the theaters back in 2016. Did you see the movie as well?" Chaz nodded his head, shrugging one shoulder in the process. "It was a totally awesome movie, I'll tell you that."

"Well, to be honest with you, I'm not really into superheroes all that much, probably because I'm not as geeky as say...I don't know, Jenny or...Rob, or what not. But, me personally, I like Ryan Reynolds, and...that counts." Katie leans her head to the left, still keeping her eyes on Chaz.

"Didn't expect you to like a guy like him." Chaz shrugs his shoulders, smiling at the tomboy.

"I...kinda do. Also, yeah, me and Tim have seen that movie together before. Summer didn't, mainly because she only likes romantic movies...while me and Tim rather watch movies that have action, and adventure, and...comedy in it at times." Chaz crossed his arms, before shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, she also refused to see The Walking Dead with me, because she thinks it's too scary for it." Chaz rolled his eyes saying that. "Glad I can watch it without her saying otherwise." Katie giggles, before shaking her head.

"Hey, the best thing to watch with a girlfriend or boyfriend is that one sitcom...Friends."

"Oh please."

"No really, me and Annie watched that show together, and we laughed at whatever funny joke that shows bring." Chaz scoffs, hearing that being said.

"You know, you're cool, Katie. But saying that a show like THAT is a masterpiece, you need a new taste in shows." Katie scoffs, looking at Chaz, before placing her hands on her hips. "Hey, don't give me that look, man. A face like that is going to make me call you princess again." Chaz saying that, caused the tomboy to chuckle under her breath. She was lucky about that indeed.

"Okay...I'm lucky on that." Katie looks over to Crystal and Yuki, who were just looking at a couple gifts for goth people by themselves, until she looks back over to Chaz. She smiled. "Hey, I don't think Crystal will really mind me going off with you two, considering that she has Yuki to hang out with. Mind if I hang with you two for now?"

"Sure thing." Chaz said.

"I don't mind that." Renee said. "Chaz, are you sure you want to be hanging out with Katie right now? We're only shopping for..."

"My aunt and uncle, I know Renee. Don't worry about it. I'll shop for them, while hanging out with Katie." Chaz pats his little cousin on the head, patting her out of the store. "Why not we go find some sort of make-up for aunt Paula? How about that, Renee?" Renee points at Katie.

"You think Katie would want to go find make-up?"

"You're buying it for aunt Paula..."

"More like using your money to buy that for my mom."

"Don't argue with me, Renee. Let's just go shop for aunt Paula now." Katie smirked, walking out of the store, walking alongside Chaz, heading to one of the stores. "Sorry about Renee. She tends to try to act like a...um...smarty-pants at times."

"Real mature of you to say." Katie said sarcastically. "Guess you and Renee argue often?"

"Mainly when we don't agree on the same thing. Christmas shopping probably being one of the worst times that we can argue, considering that the gift to my aunt and uncle...or in Renee's case, her mom and dad, we both share the same present. So...yeah..." Chaz looks to the left, seeing that Renee was finally leaving the spot, heading to one of the random stores. "Renee! I said don't head off to one of the stores without me with you!" Chaz shouts, before looking at Katie. He shrugs, before the two ran off after Chaz's little cousin.


	34. Tomboyish Girlfriend Part 3

Elsewhere in the mall...

James was sitting at one of the random tables that were in the food court area of the mall. He had a hot dog and a soda in front of him, as he was thinking to himself about Jenny and Rob's relationship. He really wanted to help Jenny in the situation she was in. He didn't want her to go through a relationship with somebody as rude and disrespectful as Rob Jarrett.

Sitting there drinking from his cup of soda, DJ Candy came over to the table that James was sitting at. The geeky goth looks up from the table, looking at the blonde tomboy as she was coming over to his spot. Once the tomboy was close to his table, Candy sat at the chair across from James. This is where their conversation began.

"Hey." DJ Candy said to James. "I saw you all the way over here. You seem pretty sad." James mutters something under his breath, before placing his drink down.

"I'm sorry. I've been thinking about Jenny recently, and..." James started off saying, before stopping himself, and sighing in a stressful manner. "She's with this guy, Rob Jarrett. He is an absolute asshole to her. He treats her like garbage, he never respects the times he needs to be with her, and he never talks to her at times." James leans back on his chair, rubbing the front of his head. "I really wish I could help those two, you know?"

Candy raises an eyebrow, looking at the geeky goth, wondering something about why James wants to help them. Because to her, it seems like James is doing this more than just because he's good friends with her. James actually took notice of the blonde tomboy giving him that look.

"Uh...what's that look for?" James asked Candy, before blinking a couple times.

"Something is telling me that you're helping Jenny more than just a friend." Candy said, smiling a him.

"Say what now? What in the world makes you think that I'm doing this more than just because I'm Jenny's best friend?!" James snaps, voice clearly offended and annoyed. "I mean, what the hell are you even implying from what I'm saying?!" DJ Candy held up her hands, smiling at him.

"Look, don't get alarmed James. But this is natural, and I've seen it before with another guy. You're probably doing this, also because you have a crush on Jenny." James shook his head, extremely fast hearing that. His face filled up with shock hearing that.

"What?! You think I have a crush on Jenny?!"

"I might be wrong. I'm only saying that, because obviously, you don't want Jenny in a relationship like what her and Rob are in."

"That is true. But...you're thinking that all because I'm best friends with Jenny, that means I want to be with her? I believe you're delusional about the bond between me and Jenny. We're only friends, and that's it. I don't really see me and her in a relationship like THAT." DJ Candy smiled, rubbing her chin, before leaning closer to James.

"Come on, James. It's obviously that you like Jenny. Usually the ones in love are often in denial about their feelings at first."

"So...I should probably take your word that because I want to defend my best friend, that I am in love with my best friend, by...some girl, I'm barely friends with?" James nodded his head, before speaking in a sarcastically manner. "Okay. All of what you're telling me, it all sounds completely logical, and you're right." Candy smiled with a nod, before James continued to speak. "Don't count on it, Candy. But really, Jenny is my best friend, and all I want to help her in that relationship. I don't want her to suffer anymore pain in that relationship. I want her in a better relationship than with that asshole."

"Well...no need to be an asshole yourself, dude." Candy stood up from the table she was sitting on. "Well, if you want MY advice. Don't be a complete prick. But why not go find Jenny, and try to talk to her about the relationship that she was in."

"Alright. I'll make sure I talk to Jenny about the relationship she is in."

"Good that you're taking my advice on that one." Sapphire came over to the tomboy and the geeky goth, standing besides Candy when she came over to them. "So, is Jenny around here?" James stood up from the table.

"No. But she texted me, saying that she's coming to the mall after she's done at her house." James picks up his drink. "Anyways, I must go off to the comic book store around here now. Jenny told me to go and meet her there after I get some food at the court for myself." DJ Candy nods, before Sapphire steps forward, pointing at James.

"Hey, are you the geeky guy who just joined along with the goths recently?" Sapphire asked him. "I heard from Violet that her new boyfriend, Ghostly Alder has gotten himself this cool car from this house somewhere in the north part of town. Oh, like, she also talked about you too."

"Yeah...well...me and Vi don't talk to each other all that much..."

"Oh my gosh, that's so sad."

"It's not really sad. It's really just...me keeping myself from the rest of the goths, mainly because...I'm a little bit nervous in this group..." James smiled weakly, before shrugging one shoulder. "I am friends with Ray, Raven, and Ghostly. Me and Violet...we're just not really talking. But so far, aside from Ray, I'm close to Ray and Yuki, since I'm wanting to be good friends with Goth Boy." James looks down at the time on his phone, before looking up at the two girls in front of him. "Oh, look at the time. I got to go and meet up with Jenny at the comic book store now." James walks off to the comic store, as the couple he was talking to heads off to the music store.

* * *

With Katie, Chaz, and Renee again...

The three of them arrived at one of the stores that was on the other end of the mall. The random store being another gift shop that was there. This gift shop, however, had a lot more stuff that are more like antiques than anything too special, especially to Renee. But hey, it was one place that her father can get some things that that are pretty cool.

Inside, Chaz and Katie follows Renee into it, as the song '_Wild Thing_' by the Troggs was playing on the store's radio above. Katie looks around the store, seeing the many things that this store was selling. A lot of old stuff to be perfectly honest. Nothing too much that she likes around here, mainly because she wasn't too much into all of the stuff that was old, like grandfather clocks, or old pictures, or anything like that stuff. She was looking around the many shelves, seeing the many items that appear to be completely old-fashion.

"Wow, this is some place." Katie said. "You and Renee really come here?"

"My uncle likes this place a lot. Renee questions his liking for this place sometimes, but overall, this place is a place he really likes." Chaz said. "Also, some of the things around here, I kind of like to."

Chaz and Katie walk up to a piano that was against the wall to the left. Chaz walks up to it, and then looks over to Katie, giving the tomboy a smirk. He began to speak, as he leans onto it.

"Now tell me, Kate. You heard of either...Elton John, Billy Joel, or John Lennon before?" Chaz asked her.

"Well, yeah. I do. John Lennon is obviously one of the Beatles, Elton John was the one guy who sang 'Rocket Man', while Billy Joel...who was he again?" Katie asked him.

"You never heard of Piano Man?" Chaz asked her, causing Katie to shake her head. "Not even 'It's still Rock and Roll to me'? Damn, my uncle absolutely loves that guy. So does Aunt Paula." Chaz pats the top of the piano. "My uncle sees this piano, and wishes that he had THIS in his house."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. But really, I don't see where they could put it." Chaz scoffs, before he looks over to notice that Katie was now looking at the shelf that was right nearby. "What are you looking at over there?" Katie shrugs.

"Oh nothing. Just the many stuff that's over here." Katie notices a small Christmas tree that was on this shelf as well. She gave it a small smile, and then picks it up. "Look at this small tree. It's so adorable."

"That thing? That small little tree is adorable? That tree could only be a good enough item to place on a table, or a nightstand or something." Katie picks it up, before looking over to Chaz.

"Ah, don't say that, dude. It looks pretty nice. I don't really see anyone else buying it, so I guess I'll be the one to buy it then." Chaz gave Katie a smirk as she was walking over to the counter.

"Man, she's acting like that little Christmas tree is a puppy." Chaz said to himself, before turning his direction towards the other direction, where Renee was looking at a couple gifts that were on the stuff that was on the other side of the shelf that he and Katie were at. Renee was looking at a couple stuff that was on said shelf. "Hey, Renee! You almost done there?" Renee looks over to her older cousin, before nodding.

"Yeah! I think I found the perfect gift for my mommy and daddy!" Renee shouts.

"Alright. Well Katie and I will be waiting by the counter!"

"Okay!"

Chaz walked over to the counter where Katie was standing at. Once Katie was able to get herself that small little Christmas tree, the cashier places the tree into a bag, handing it over to her. She smiled, before looking over to Chaz, who was just staring at her, seeing the tree that his new friend bought for herself. He just shook his head, before Katie looks over to him.

"Still can't believe that you bought a small tree like that, you know that?" Chaz told the tomboy.

"Okay, so I found the tree cute. I looked lonely on the shelf it was on, so I felt like I should just pay it for my house." Katie said. "Besides, it would look so much better in the downstairs hallway." Chaz smirked, rolling his eyes at that being said.

"Still find this unnecessary."

"Well..." Katie just glared at him, before holding the bag closer to her, hugging it. "Whatever. I like it, and it's cute." Katie then looks over to Chaz again. "Anyways...now that you're single, I...guess I must ask now. It's about...that kiss we almost had back at my house. So..." Katie scratches the back of her head, before leaning on the counter, looking at the biker next to him. "So...are you ready for a relationship with me? Or are you wanting to wait on it?"

"I feel like I've healed enough, and honestly Katie. If it wasn't for you...I don't think I've ever would've ended up having the courage to come back to school." Katie nodded her head, slightly, only for Chaz to still talk some more. "I don't think I would've been back to my normal self without you, Kate. And...really, I thank you for that, and...I also owe you one for doing all that for me. Honestly, I wouldn't give a shit, I'd let this go, but...really, you're somehow...special, Kate. I don't know what it is, but you to me...you're...weirdly special." Katie giggles, before blinking a couple times.

"That's a...weird describe me helping you, I guess."

"Hey, I've never been this sincere to Summer. Cut me some slack."

"Right. Sorry."

"Regardless though...do you think that...me and you are fit for a relationship? I mean, we started off as just...rivals. But should that really be the reason why we can't be friends, nor date for that matter?" Katie shrugs her shoulders. "I mean, we were willing to kiss back that without thinking too deeply about us together." Katie blinked a couple times, before smiling at Chaz.

"Why don't we finish that kiss that we almost had back at my house? See if this relationship will be built to last."

"Right now? But Renee's nearby."

"Oh come on, if my dad almost caught us kissing, then Renee shouldn't be too much of a problem." Katie places a hand on her friend's shoulder, smiling at him. "Come on, dude. Let's just kiss and see if this relationship is going to work or not. I don't think that this is going to be any big deal." Chaz then smiled, and nodded.

"Alright."

Just as the two stood there, feeling like a relationship is going to work, the two leaned into each other, kissing each other on their lips, finally kissing for the first time. The kiss lasted for a couple seconds, until they stopped, backing away from each other. The two smiled, feeling like a relationship finally started between the two of them.

"Well, that was...amazing." Katie said, smiling at him. "Do you think it's worth it?" Chaz smiled back, nodding his head.

"Do you?" Chaz asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"You bet it's worth it." Katie said back, crossing her arms.

"Totally."


	35. The First Date Part 1

A couple days later...

Travis was looking at the calendar, seeing that Christmas was on it's way. It seems like this whole year went by in a flash for Travis. So many things he did, throughout the majority of 2017, that it felt like just...happened on fast-forward. Man, will he miss this year.

So standing there at the side of his fridge, Travis kept his eyes on the weekend part that had the Christmas tree on it. He was so focused on it that he didn't even know his own dad was coming downstairs to get himself some breakfast. Once Travis's father entered the kitchen, he walked over to the fridge where his son was at.

"Travis." The blonde boy's father said. "What are you thinking over here?"

"Oh..." Travis said, before looking over to his dad, nearly jumping at his father's voice. "Dad, I didn't know you were coming downstairs already. I was just down here thinking to myself, as the holiday is just around the corner, you know?" The blonde boy places a hand on his hip, before looking over to his father. "So...um...anything planned for Christmas, dad? I was thinking that..."

"Not exactly. But I do have a present for you that I am hoping that would make you feel happy."

"Really?"

"Yes. Recently, me and you haven't exactly been talking lately, and...I had a feeling why you would be feeling the way that you are..." Travis raises an eyebrow, wondering where this is actually going. "Look, during this coming weekend, Travis, I'm going to be heading to Augusta for those two days, so that I can get your present from there. Then afterwards, I will return to the house."

"What...is my present, exactly?"

"Travis, do parents tell their kids what they got for Christmas days before? I'm not going to tell you anything about what is going to be your present." Travis's father opens the refrigerator, pulling out some things to make coffee with. "Anyways, do you think that you can handle being at home by yourself?" Travis scratches the back of his head, before looking at his father again.

"I'm sure I can handle two days without you at the house, dad. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, Travis." Travis's father went over to the coffee maker, and started to make himself some coffee. "However, what I don't want happening at the house is you bringing a whole bunch of friends over and party. One or two friends is understandable, but if a whole bunch, and had a party that Club Candy would have, then you'll be grounded." Travis cringed, before placing a hand on his hip.

"Yeah, I'm an adult already, dad. So...nice try." Travis said, sarcastically. Unfortunately, his father glared at him after he said that.

"Travis, I mean it. Keep in mind, you still live in my house. Meaning, living in my house, you live by my rules. The last thing we need around the house is a bunch of lunatics, beer bottles and cups thrown around the room, and acting like it's the Jersey Shore or what-not. So no parties around the house." Travis held her hands up, shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, don't worry dad. Also, there's not going to be any sort of party whatsoever. If there is a party, it probably would've been at another guy's house or something." Travis sat down at the dining table, lowering his smirk. "But either way, you have nothing to worry about. I'll assure you, no party is going to happen while you're off in Augusta. Besides, if any of my friends, it'd probably be only Liberty, or...yeah, mainly just Liberty. Anyone else, probably would go wild at my house without a second thought."

"Well, that's good to hear, Travis." The father of the Dylan's collected his coffee, and then heads for the front door. "Hey, just to, um...ask. I might drive to Gino's Pizzeria on my way back home. You want anything if I go there?" Travis shrugs.

"I'll...think about it."

"Okay. Well, I'm off now." Travis's father said, before opening the door. "I'll see you later this afternoon, Travis."

"Same here."

Once Travis's father left the house, Travis went over to the couch, pulling his cell phone out. He laid down on the couch, going through the many contacts that were on his phone. So he wasn't going to go and start a party, that's for certain. He didn't want to break his dad's rules, and get punished for it, so he chose to have one friend over, and that's it. The only question is, which one of his friends should he hang out with?

Travis doesn't really know why he's even asking himself that question, since he knew that Liberty was just going to be the one anyway. He found Liberty's number in his phone, smiling at it when he finally took notice of it. He then presses that on his phone, then places his phone near his ear.

About a couple seconds later, Liberty answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Liberty, I was wanting to say something to you. I thought you'd want to hang out this weekend." Travis said to his girlfriend. "My dad's going to head off to Augusta this coming weekend, and so...I just want to have our first date at my house. How about that?"

"Our first date?" Liberty asked him, rather surprised.

"Yeah. I know that a first date being at a person's house isn't much of a...date, but I think it'll be a good start. We could make dinner, or order pizza, or watch a movie, or something like that? What do you think?"

"My, I never been on a first date before, Travis. This is rather new to me."

"Well, I believe that this would be a good enough start. Just a good movie, or a good...hey, you know what? Speaking of movie, we didn't go see anything from the movie theater that time I brought it up."

"Oh, you mean something about Happy Feet or something that has to do with Christmas?"

"It doesn't have to be a Christmas movie, if you don't want to, I mean. We could watch whatever."

"Very well then. I guess we'll have to see what you got to watch there when I come and visit. I can't actually visit right now, I am studying some history of France, as of this moment."

"I know you are. You're often studying a lot." Travis said, chuckling.

"Well, don't chuckle about it now. You're fully aware that my parents think very high of my grades now that I'm going to be graduating along with you and the others, Travis." When this was said, Travis blinked a couple times, before sitting up, waving a hand, feeling like he offended his girlfriend by laughing.

"Woah, sorry about that Liberty. I didn't mean to have that laughter mean that I'm laughing at you studying, I only meant that as me just chuckling because...you know, I just...do that, you know?" Travis sat there, nervously, feeling like he was messing this up big time. "Wow, I am really bad at this..." He mutters to himself. Liberty chuckles to herself, before speaking to her boyfriend.

"Travis, I was only joking with you. I'm sorry, I had to play along with you as well."

"Yeah. I guess." Travis smiled, before rubbing the back of his neck again. "Hey, I'm going to let you go now. I'll see you soon, Liberty."

"Alright."

After the phone call ended, Travis laid on the couch, smiling to himself, as he was looking up at the ceiling. '_Well, this weekend is going to be great. I know it will. It's just going to be me, my girlfriend, and nobody else. This is going to be perfect._' Travis said in his thoughts as he laid there, smiling to himself.


	36. The First Date Part 2

When the weekend came...

At a random store in the town, Travis was looking through a couple movies that were on a shelf that was in the back of the building. He was wondering what kind of movie that he and Liberty would enjoy. He wish he knew what kind of movie Liberty would like, since they just started dating. He wish he asked her before he went to the store to find something for them.

Without knowing that they there, Chaz and Renee were here finding something for themselves. That was until they noticed that Travis was here as well. The two of them approached him, while he had his back turned against them. Chaz taps his former enemy on his shoulder, causing the blonde boy to turn around, noticing him and his little cousin.

"It's about time you noticed that me and Renee were here as well." Chaz said, sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" Travis sighed, before turning around, facing the movie shelf behind him.

"I'm looking for a movie for me and Liberty tonight." Travis said. "Me and her are having our first date tonight, since my dad's going to be in Augusta for the entire weekend. So that, leaves me...to not only look after the house while my dad is away, but...it gives me the advantage of me and Liberty having our first date there." Chaz scoffs, crossing his arms, looking at Travis.

"Some first date, dude."

"Oh screw you, man. I don't care what you have to say about me and Liberty having our first date at my house. Besides, it's cheap, it's easy, and it's probably the best way that we could come to a compromise. Besides, me and Liberty came to the movie idea when we were on the phone together. So we are all in on this."

"Still sounds boring."

"Well...I don't care right now...right now. I rather focus on trying to get me and Liberty a movie for us to watch tonight. What do you think that me and Liberty would like?"

Chaz walks over to the shelf, looking down at the many movie boxes that were there. He looked for about a good few minutes, until he pulled a random one off of the shelf, showing it to Travis. The blonde boy took a look at the movie that Chaz picked out.

"Hmm...Forgetting Sarah Marshall? I don't think a movie about a breakup is a good movie for a first date." Travis said. "Pick something else, dude. I am not going to watch that."

"Fine, fine...I'll find something else..." Chaz mutters. "Renee, come help me out on this, please. I could really use your help on this." Chaz's little cousin shook her head, feeling annoyed by this.

"Oh wow...this is wonderful. We're here to buy toys, and the thing I end up getting involved in is helping a person on dating." Renee said, pouting while she said that. "It's bad enough you try to find comfort in hanging out with me when it comes to a relationship problem." Travis looked at the little girl, before looking at the biker, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...you hang out with your cousin whenever you have a relationship problem? Seriously, dude?" The boy asked the biker.

"Hey, I didn't want to bother my aunt and uncle about what I go through with Summer." Chaz said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, Renee might be my cousin, but she's the closest person I got to a sister."

Renee crossed her arms, as she started to look through more movies. She didn't say anything, since she wanted to look at some of the kids movies instead of actually looking for Travis and Liberty's date. Chaz was fully aware that Renee would've been doing that instead of helping. But he didn't argue with her about her not helping them out with this.

Chaz picks up another movie box, handing it over to Travis. "This one is...King Kong? I don't know, Chaz. This seems like something that you would watch, not me and Liberty." Travis said. He then picked one more movie. "I believe this one should be the one, Pretty in Pink. This one is perfect enough for our date tonight. Thank you for helping me out, even if it is little." Chaz nods his head.

"Yeah, enjoy your date." Chaz said, before backing up from the blonde boy. "Anyways...I don't know if...you know, but...that girl, Katie Morris, you know her?" Travis was a bit confused where this was going, but nodded his head anyway. "Well, me and her are dating." This surprised Travis.

"Really?" Travis asked, rather surprised. "You're dating her now?"

"Yeah. Me and Katie are dating now. Besides, we have a lot more in common then me and Summer would've ever hoped for. I mean...wouldn't you agree, dude? She's like, totally awesome to be hanging out with, and now I'm dating her."

"But you started off being enemies with her. Remember?"

"Yeah. So?" Travis was silent for a couple seconds, before shrugging his shoulders.

"I...don't know. Just saying, really."

"Well, we're not enemies anymore. That bullshit between us, that stupid bet, it's behind us." Chaz looks down at Renee, placing his hands on his hips. "So Renee, you ready to get something here for your good grades?" Renee nods her head.

"I was ready when we got here." Renee said, smiling at her older cousin.

"Alright. Then let's continue shopping then."

Chaz and Renee walked off as Travis went to go and buy the movie that Chaz picked out for him. When he arrived at the front counter, where Sapphire was working a shift as a cashier at, the partier girl was looking through a couple bubblegum packs that were on the wall, making sure that they were in line. Travis notices the party girl, and then taps the counter, getting her attention.

Sapphire turns around, surprised to see that Travis was here. "Oh, Travis! Oh crap, you scared me there." Sapphire said, before picking up her energy drink off of the shelf, and then drinking it, so that she can get energized. "Anyway, I like, didn't see you, so...what are you here to buy?"

"Just a movie, some popcorn, a bottle of soda. It's going to be me and Liberty's first date night, and...I really want it to be something special." Travis said, placing the items on the counter. "It's not the best first date, but it's...probably a start, you know?" Sapphire looked at the items on the counter, before leaning forward towards Travis.

"Oh, you're like, so silly." The party girl poked Travis in his nose, smiling at him. "This isn't how you make a first date happen."

"Well...me and Liberty agreed on it. I mean, what was your first date? I'm sure that you and your date probably had a date similar to me and my girl's first date." Sapphire smiled, before standing back up.

"Well, if you ask me, Candy and I have had our first date elsewhere. An evening stroll in the park, if you haven't noticed." The party girl points at the stuff that she was placing into the bag. "This stuff that you're buying for your date. It's a very cheap date."

"Like the park's any better..." Travis mutters.

"Anyways, that'll be seventeen dollars."

"Here you go." Travis said, handing Sapphire some money. He picks up the bag of items he bought, then headed outside to go home. "There, all set. Now all I have to do is wait for tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile...

With Liberty...

She was at the mall, looking through a couple stores while she was there. She was here, trying to find a present for her parents while she was there. Liberty didn't exactly know what she was going to get for her parents for Christmas, but she had to find something around here.

Liberty walked around, until she found herself at a store where she can buy her parents two presents. For her mother, she bought her a perfume bottle that had the smell of strawberry, while her father got a necktie. It seems like her time shopping at the mall is complete, now all she has to do is wait for Christmas and give her parents their presents.

But that was until she showed up...

"Well, well, well...it's the British girl..." That was Summer's voice saying that.

Liberty stopped in her tracks. That voice came right behind her. Of all people that could end up being somebody to notice her here, it had to be Summer Baxter. Liberty really didn't want anything to do with the cheerleader, and she had no idea why Summer was wanting to talk to her at all, considering she never spoke to her yet. Not that she remembers them talking anyway. But the sound of the cheerleader's voice made Liberty hate her even more. The British girl turns around, glaring at Summer, as she was standing there.

"You're Christmas shopping at the mall too?" Summer asked.

"Why yes. In a matter of fact, I am." Liberty said, in a disinterested tone of voice. "May I ask why you are talking to me? You have some nerve talking to me after you betrayed Charles McFreely, the way you did." Summer walks up to Liberty, smiling at her. But this smile seemed rather genuine than anything malicious, but Liberty's not falling for that crap.

"Look, I was wanting to see if you were wanting to be friends. Most of my cheerleader friends will be...well, doing other jobs outside of the Royal Academy once we all graduate, and...I feel like I need somebody to be friends with if...they don't want anything to do with me anymore." Liberty crosses her arms, not falling for this.

"By the sound of it, it seems you're only wanting to be my friend since your mates are heard about you and Luke."

"Enough about Chaz, and how did you know about that anyway?"

"Travis told me." Liberty then pokes Summer on her arm. "And I already said it once, but you really have a lot of nerve attempting to talk to me after you broke your boyfriend's heart like that. Usually, I am nice, but I apologize dearly...I am not wanting to be friends with you after that."

"You're overreacting, Liberty. That breakup was a month ago. It's time to get over it now."

"How can somebody get over you cheating on them with another person? I apologize once again Summer, but you're really not a good influence for me to hang out with." Liberty then turns around. "Anyhow, I must be going now. I must focus on trying to go on my first date with Travis tonight. I am going to be watching a movie at his house..." Summer laughed after hearing Liberty say that. "Is something funny?"

"Well, that's not a first date. That's just hanging out around the house. A first date is going out and eating somewhere, or enjoying a night together. It's not 'stay at home and watch TV'. It's a lot more different then that." Liberty rolled her eyes, as she turns her head away from Summer.

"It's a start. Now I must go now." Summer groans, before walking off.

"Fine. Ignore me...see if I care..."


	37. The First Date Part 3

Once night came...

Liberty was walking down the sidewalk, heading off to Travis's house. Her parents were rather busy at work, so that means that they have the car. So she decided to take a walk to Travis's house, since she wanted to get some exercise in. So Liberty was wearing a beautiful light blue dress that she had, as well as a dark green jacket. Liberty also left her beanie at home. She felt like maybe she should've been more causal, but she felt like it, since it's her first date.

Along the way, she notices that James was walking through the snow as well. Liberty recently heard that he's been in deep thought lately, she didn't know why, but she heard that he was. During her walk, the two stopped right next to each other, before they could walk anymore further.

"Oh, hello James." Liberty said, stopping right next to the geeky goth. "You seem to be a bit...worried." James blinked a couple times, looking at the British girl, before speaking.

"Yeah." James said. "I am just...thinking about something that...that's personal, you know?"

"I'm...sorry...I understand." Liberty said, before walking pass him. But just before Liberty could walk to Travis's house, James spoke some more, stopping Liberty in her tracks.

"You know what? I think I can tell you that I was thinking about Jenny for quite sometime now, and I believe that...she should seriously be dating somebody who's not Rob Jarrett. Personally, she deserves way better than him." Liberty turns her head, looking at the geeky goth as he was ranting on about Rob Jarrett being Jenny's boyfriend. "I mean, she is being treated poorly by him, and he doesn't deserve a girl like her. Jenny's nice, he's just an outright douchebag to her. I really wish she had somebody else!"

"Jenny? Who was she again?"

"Girl who works at the SPA Agency. Has long black hair..."

"Oh. Now I know who she is."

"Yeah, well...she's in a very terrible relationship right now. Rob is just an insufferable prick to her."

"I must say, throwing a tantrum about it, and insulting Jenny's boyfriend to me isn't helping Jenny one bit, now isn't it?" James was about to speak out some more, until he stops himself, before he could speak more. "Why not just go to Jenny's house and try to talk to her about this? It's a more reasonable approach rather than yelling and being angry about this."

"Gee, why didn't I think of that? Considering that Rob's more tougher than me?" Liberty didn't say anything to the geeky goth after that was said. James calms down a bit, before speaking some more. "I-I'm sorry...I really like Jenny, you know? And...I guess I'm too afraid to admit it to anyone, but...I actually kind of like her."

"By the sound of you yelling, it really shows."

"Truthfully, I guess I was confused with my feeling towards Jenny and Rob that...really, my heated hatred towards Rob, really was jealousy..." James scratches the back of his head, before sighing. "I probably should've told Candy the truth when she questioned me at the mall."

"Why not go talk to her? She should be willing to hear you out if you give it a chance."

"I should apologize to Candy? Good choice." Before James could walk away, Liberty corrects him on what to do.

"Not that, lad. I was talking about Jenny. Just go talk to her about your feelings for her, and maybe that will give her enough motivation to leave Rob. Clearly. you're a gentleman towards her, and if Rob is not the right person for Jenny...then I believe that you would be a perfect boy for somebody like her." The British girl then looks at the time on her phone. "Oi, I must be going to Travis's house now. It's going to be our first date, and I rather not miss it." James nods, waving a hand at Liberty as she was walking away.

"Alright. You enjoy that date, then. Hope it goes well."

"Thank you."

James turns around, nodding his head at the fact that he has feelings towards Jenny. He felt like he was lying to himself this entire time when it came to him and Jenny being just friends. He knew that Jenny wasn't in a good place right now, considering that she and Rob are still having relationship troubles. So he went off to see if his best friend was okay or not.

* * *

With Travis, he was setting up the coffee table that was in the living room. He popped some popcorn, and placed some in one of the bowls from the kitchen. He then poured him and Liberty some Pepsi, and then places the two cups down on the table as well. It seems like everything was in place for their first date to begin. Now all he has to is wait for Liberty.

He heard the doorbell ringing in the hallway. Travis walked over to the front door, wondering if this is Liberty or not, so he looks out the window, seeing his new girlfriend was outside. He walked over to the front door, allowing her into his house.

"Hey Liberty." Travis said. "May I take your jacket?" Liberty smiled, with a nod.

"Of course." Liberty said, unzipping her jacket, and handing it over to Travis, revealing her dress.

Travis was taken aback, looking at his girlfriend in this dress. It was so beautiful, as if it were a prom dress. He was just wearing his regular clothes, since he thought that this first date shouldn't be anything too formal. But Liberty was still beautiful, nonetheless.

"Wow...you know, I don't know how many people tell you this Liberty, but...you're beautiful. You really are." Travis said, nearly breathless. Liberty blushes, as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Why thank you, Travis." Liberty said. "I...felt like...date or not, you'd be formal too..."

"Oh, I felt like this would've been causal instead of..." The blonde boy stopped in his words, finding this a little awkward now. "Well, I guess this start is a little bit off, but you know, we're just starting as boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm sure it's just baby steps right now." Travis points towards the living room behind him. "Why not we go to the living room. I got us soda and popcorn for us, and I picked out the best movie for the both of us to watch." Liberty smiled.

"Alright."

The two of them walked into the living room, sitting down at the couch. Travis picks up the TV remote off of the coffee table, and then turns on the TV. He plays the movie that was in his DVD player, and then sat back. Liberty smiled, looking at the movie that Travis picked.

"Pretty in Pink? Somebody has good taste." Liberty said.

"Oh thanks. I picked it out myself." Travis said. "I felt like something romantic this weekend, so...I picked this. It could've been Sixteen Candles, but...you know, some guy named Dallas was in the theater when an eighties movie playing weekend happened there before, and...let's just say he was drunk. Nobody likes to talk about him ranting on and on about that movie."

"My word..."

"Yeah. He's friends with Ghostly...or...I'm at least, certain that he's friends with Ghostly. I also think that...Dallas was trying to take a shortcut through the junkyard, and Goth Boy almost kicked his ass for doing so. That, or he told Yuki to go and bite his face for him. I don't exactly remember all the details on that." Travis picks up his drink, before sitting back on the couch once again. "But it wouldn't surprise me what of those two things really happened."

"Indeed...I actually met with one of the chaps of Goth Boy's as he was making his way over to somebody else's house."

"Violet?" Travis asked.

"No, it's a boy."

"Ray?"

"No, it's the boy with black hair, and jacket."

"Oh, James Louiston."

"Yes. He was actually talking about Jenny, and wanting to be together with her."

"I guess that makes sense. Those two do have the same interests anyway. Video games, science fiction movies, fantasy stuff...the only difference is, Jenny's into things about space and rockets and all that stuff, while James is into things like elves and ninjas."

"Then he must really like Christmas."

"Not those elves. I mean ones that would appear in the woods. He says that there might be a forest on a secluded island near India that is called 'The Forest of Elves', and hopes to visit it on a travel journey one day." Travis takes a sip of his drink, before speaking some more. "Dude travels around pretty often. Mainly to visit his aunt, Professor Nova up in Canada."

"I see."

"Yeah."

While the movie began, Travis stared at the TV, unsure with what to do during their date. He was a bit flustered, wondering what to even do. Liberty's hand was right beside her, so, does that mean he should hold her hand? He never dated before, and this is started to become a lot more crazier for him to experience. He had no idea what he was going to do to try to make this first date good for both of them.

This was probably going to be a long night...


	38. The First Date Part 4

It's still a pretty awkward feeling for the couple tonight. Travis felt like this entire date was completely failing on both of them, so he had to get some help from somebody who knows dating. It might be a completely terrible idea to get this guy involved, but felt like he was his only hope at having this date not be anymore awkward.

Travis told Liberty that he had to use the bathroom, so he went upstairs so that he can talk to the person on the phone in private. Travis closes the bathroom door, then pulls out his phone. He then places the phone against his ear, as the ringing on it came to an end. The person on the other end answers the phone, then spoke.

"Hello? At the auto-shop right now, so what do you need?" Chaz's voice said.

"Chaz, it's me again." Travis said. "I need help with something that's important."

"Don't you have a date to go to? I'm actually pretty busy right now, and right now, romance is going to have to be talked about until after my shift." Travis rolled his eyes, before speaking some more.

"Look, Chaz, I need your help! I am having my first date, and already it's slowly turning into a disaster! Please help me!"

"Okay, okay...whatever Travis...what do you want? What's happening?"

"Well..." The blonde boy sat down on the side of his bathtub, scratching the back of his head. "...It's a normal date, but for the most part, we were just silent, and not saying anything to each other. I want this first date to be good, but it isn't how I was hoping it would go at all. Liberty seems extremely bored, I don't know what to say or do to satisfy her needs. Tell me Chaz, what the hell do I do now?!"

"Cool your jets there, pal. Relax, and let tell me you something, if she's not satisfied yet, try to make a new thing happen."

"That seems pretty blunt..."

"Try to improvise, I mean. If nothing is going as plan, try to make a different thing happen. Like...I don't know, kiss her, hug her, try to ask her questions, maybe even try to dance with her or something. Anything to show her that you want to make this a fun first date." Chaz then spoke forward after Travis felt like he knew he could try to do that stuff to make Liberty happier. "You know, you wouldn't be calling me if you just listened to me and go out to some restaurant or something. It's a lot more easier than sitting in front of a TV and expecting things to go as smoothly as possible. Try to be more fun, rather than sit on the couch and watch a movie."

"Oh screw off, man. I'm fun."

"Yeah...says the guy who did this idea..."

"I think I'm done here." Travis moves the phone away from him. "I got to go back to my date now. I'll try to be more fun with Liberty, whatever the hell that means." Travis stood up, and then spoke once more, concluding the conversation. "Either way, I got to go."

"Whatever dude. Keep my words in thoughts."

"Sure I will." Travis hangs up the phone, then walks out of the bathroom.

* * *

Downstairs...

In an ironic twist of fate, Liberty was actually calling somebody about her first date as well. She gave Katie a call after Travis went upstairs to call Chaz. The British girl was pacing the living room, talking to the tomboy as she was walking around the room.

"So...this first date isn't exactly what you're expecting, huh?" Katie asked on the phone.

"I know Travis is doing his best to make this first date perfect, but things are...how do I put it in words? It's not exactly what you call 'romantic', it's just..." Liberty said, before stopping herself near the window. "...I don't want to come across as uninterested and ungrateful that he is attempting to make this night amazing. I...don't want to be mean when I ask this, but...is it...normal for first dates to...be like...this?"

"Hmm...you're not talking to each other, you're not really doing anything romantic, nothing eventful happened throughout a majority of the time there..." Katie stops talking, before she spoke up. "But hey, you know, your relationship is just starting, and...Travis might be a chump, no offense, but he means well, from what Chaz told me about him."

'_Even his own bully is saying he's a good person. I guess I shouldn't be too bothered his attempt at trying to make this first date work._' Liberty said in her thoughts. She looks up at the ceiling, smiling to herself.

"Thank you for this talk, Kathryn. You really helped me out." Liberty said.

"Dude, for the last time, call me Katie. Not Kathryn." Katie said. "Anyways, I got to get to trying to practice dentistry. I'll call you later to see how things went." Liberty nods her head, before hearing Travis coming downstairs.

"I have to return to my date now. Goodbye."

"Later, dude."

Liberty hangs up the phone, before walking back over to the couch, just as Travis came down the stairs. The blonde boy came walking back into the living room, noticing his girlfriend sitting on the couch still. He could've sworn hearing her talking to somebody while he was upstairs, but he didn't really care, he just wanted to focus on trying to make Liberty happier on this first date.

"Hey Liberty, I'm back." Travis said. "Sorry it took me so long upstairs, I just...really want to think to myself about how I can make you happy." Liberty nods her head, before smiling at her boyfriend.

"Oh Travis, I'm sure that whatever you were thinking about, it can be sorted out." Liberty said back to him. Travis stood up from the couch, before smiling at his girlfriend. The British girl suddenly frowned. "Wh-What are you doing?" Liberty asked, rather confused by what's going on.

"Sweetie, I really want this first date to be something special for the both of us, so..."

Travis walks over to the radio that was to the left side of the TV. He turns it on, as Liberty stood up, still baffled by what her boyfriend was doing. Once Travis turned the radio on, he smiled, walking over to his girlfriend. The song '_Lucky_' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat started to play on the radio, as Travis held out a hand.

"I know I should be saving the slow-dancing stuff until prom, but...like I said...I really want this first date to be something special for the both of us." Travis whispers to her. "I want the both of us to enjoy our first date night together, even if it's...not what one would see in a date like this." Liberty blushes, before giggling to herself.

"My word...Travis, you're making me blush..." Liberty said back to him.

This was when Liberty held Travis by his hand, nearly blushing even more. The two walked into the middle of the living room, as the two started to slow dance in each other's arms. The two smiled at each other, while they were staring at each other in their eyes.

"Did anyone ever told you that you were beautiful, Liberty?" Travis asked, still keeping that smile on his face.

"I believe you'd be the first." Liberty said.

"Well..."

As the two continued to dance in either others arms, Travis rubs a hand through his girlfriend's hair, accidentally causing her braids to come loose. Liberty's hair ties fall to the floor, allowing her hair to fall to her shoulders. Liberty blushes, as she notices that her hair is no longer in two braids.

"Wow, this has to be the first time I saw you with your hair down, Liberty." Travis said, blushing at his girlfriend. "You look...even more beautiful with it down." Liberty giggles.

"Oh...you're way too nice..." Liberty said.

This was when the two ended their talk, and it was now silent. They stared at one another, once again, before the two finally stepped closer to each other.

Travis and Liberty leaned into each other, allowing themselves to kiss each other on the lips. It took about nearly a whole minute for the kiss to last. Then they stopped, looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

"I-I love you, Travis." Liberty said, softly to her boyfriend.

"I love you too, Liberty." Travis said back to her. Then the two continued to kiss some more.


	39. Just to be with You, Jenny

"Okay, so Jenny is in a bad relationship with this Rob guy."

These were what Goth boy said as he and a couple others were walking through the snowy neighborhood. The other goths being James, Ghostly, and Ray. Of course, considering it's Jenny's house that they are going to, it's obvious that James is the one leading the goths to the house.

As the four boys approached the house where the geeky girl lives in, they stopped in front of the gate. But as they approached the gate, this is where Goth Boy continued to go on about why they were there. He was questioning James to why they were even here to begin with, since James didn't tell him anything about why they were there. When Goth Boy asked about this, James spoke.

"Okay, here's the deal..." James started off saying. "So, this girl, Liberty I think her name is...she and I had a...little talk, and then after that, I came to the conclusion that...I actually do have feelings for her. I've been denying it to myself for...quite awhile, and...I don't think I can really lie anymore. I think I'm in love with Jenny." Ray gave his friend a smirk, as he crossed his arms.

"I'm so glad to hear that, James. I knew you had a crush on Jenny." Ray said to him. "But...why are you bringing us along?"

"Remember that Rob Jarrett guy I said, you know, the one guy that looks kind of like you, but with glasses?" James asked Ray. The goth nodded his head. "Well...look, I need you guys in case Rob is actually here. The dude is...pretty nuts, if I haven't already said that."

"I believe you said it thousands of times to us." Goth Boy said, crossing his arms. "But do you really think that..."

"Look, whenever things like these happens, there is always a fight. When I mean by fight, I mean using fists instead of words." Ghostly held up his hands, backing up from the gate. "Ghostly, is something wrong?"

"I...usually don't get myself into fights. I'm sorry James. You mean well, but I am not going to get myself into a fight while you're going to try to convince Jenny to go out with you." Ghostly said. "I just can't bring myself to fight somebody. Truthfully, you should've gotten Yuki instead of me."

"Okay. Sorry Ghostly. But...I guess if Rob attempts anything, can you make sure that you call the cops if things go a bit...out of control?"

"That's good enough for me to do."

"I still don't know why you'd invite Ray along, since he's planning on leaving the goths for some college. I'm surprised that you're still friends with him even after you heard about the news, James." Goth Boy said, in an annoyed tone.

"Look Goth Boy, you might see Ray as a traitor, regardless of what he does anymore. But I trust Ray with my life. Yeah, he might be heading out to college, but that doesn't mean I'm not friends with him still." James said. "I don't mean to...appear that I'm going against you on this Goth Boy, but I'm not telling you to get over what Ray did, I'm just saying put this thing aside for now, and help me on this one. A friend to a friend."

"James, me and you are not exactly..."

"Goth Boy, if it was you, and it's Yuki in there in a bad relationship. Would you do the same thing to us?"

Goth Boy stood there silently, not saying a word to James about that. The goth leader slowly nodded, finally coming to terms with what James was telling him, knowing that if it really was Yuki, Goth Boy would do the same thing for his girlfriend. The goth leader looks over to Jenny's house, and then sighed.

"Alright. If this Jenny girl is so important to you, then I'm in." Goth Boy said, despite still being a little reluctant about it. "So...what exactly is the plan here? I doubt Jenny is going to be happy when she sees the rest of us goths, since you're so secretive about yourself being in our group. Knowing her, anyway."

"I'll tell Jenny about myself being in the goth group after I reveal my true feelings for her." James told his leader. "She might be a bit angry, I've never told her yet, but...I want to be honest with her, and promise to not keep anything like that from her again. I'll do anything for her." James then looks over to the front gate, noticing the bike that was leaning on the fence. "Son of a bitch, Rob is here..." James then looks at his three other goth friends. "I'll be right back guys. You wait out here."

"Okay." The three other goths said.

"Alright."

James goes through the gate, heading up to the front door of his best friend, ready to go and finally tell his true feelings for her. Even if Rob ends up kicking his own ass if he dare tries to do this. Hopefully, this all goes well for James.

* * *

So the geeky goth walked into the house, ready for the truth to come out. He had no idea what he was going to tell Jenny, nor he knew how he was going to bring up the goth group while he was at it. He really just want to get everything off of his chest when it comes to everything that has happened in the last few months. He just wanted to be honest with Jenny.

Just as James was about to call out Jenny's name, he heard the sound of his best friend, as well as the sound of Rob Jarrett's voice. The sound of the male gamer's voice just felt like chills are going down James's spine, just be hearing it. Especially when Rob is angry.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Rob's voice shouts in the kitchen. James raises an eyebrow, wondering where this conversation was going. Then Jenny spoke.

"Rob, you've been completely unfaithful to me for the last time." Jenny's voice said from the kitchen as well. "This conversation is over now! I think you need to get out!"

"Jenny, this is something I don't understand at all! Why are you breaking up with me now?!"

"Because...do I even need to say anything further?! You're a terrible boyfriend! That's why I'm breaking up with you!" James leans into the dining room, still overhearing the entire conversation. "We're done, Rob! You're insane, and we're done! I want you out of my house!" Although these words sound like good news, James didn't like the sound of what happens next.

"I'm not leaving. You're acting like a complete bitch, Jenny!"

"Rob, you are. Now go."

"That's not happening!"

James looks from behind the wall, seeing Rob getting closer and closer to Jenny, visibly angry. The gamer boy's fist was balled in his hand, as Jenny held up her hands in defense. He glared at her, as Jenny spoke up against him.

"Rob, for the last time! It's over between us! If you don't leave my house, I'm going to call the police!" Jenny shouts at him.

"You honestly think I'm just going to leave after you decided to break my heart without a second thought!" Rob shouts at her. "Do you honestly want me to leave, knowing you destroyed the love that we had!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!"

"HEY!"

Rob turns his head around, hearing James's voice. Jenny notices her best friend behind her boyfriend, standing there, witnessing everything. Jenny wasn't hurt, sure, but she knew that James was not excepting the fact that his own best friend was getting yelled at by Rob. The gamer boy steps away from his exgirlfriend, glaring at James.

"Why are you here?" Rob asked. "Oh, I got it...ha ha ha, you and him. You and James being together. Oh yeah, I had a feeling that this is going to happen!" Rob glared at James, fists balled. "You genuinely think that you are just going to come in here, and steal Jenny from me?! Well, you're wrong, Louiston! You're the reason that she's dumping me..."

"Maybe she's dumping you because you don't deserve her!" James shouts back in defense. "I might never get Jenny as a girlfriend, but...at least as a person, I treat her a lot better than you'd ever hope for!"

"Bullshit!"

"Oh, you can say that all you want, but I know that you're not the right person for Jenny. Not by a milestone!"

"James, please, you don't need to go and do this." Jenny said, not wanting him to escalate this into something even worse. James then held up one hand, signaling to his best friend to allow him to speak onward.

"Jenny, I need to let you know something, and since I came in at...a sorta wrong time..." James started off saying, before the geeky goth glared at Rob again. "...But, I feel like you need to know Jenny. As for you Rob, considering that you're here right now. Now, you are here to hear, that..." James looks over to Jenny. "Jenny...I've been thinking about it for a long time, days upon days, and..."

It was silent, as Rob was glaring at the geeky goth. James looked at Jenny's exboyfriend, as he was staring back at her. James knew that a fight was going to break out, no matter what ends up happening. He took a sigh, and prepared for whatever happens next to happen. He looks at Jenny, and then told her the truth.

"If my feelings are correct Jenny..." James started off saying, before nodding his head. "I love you."

Jenny's eyes widened in awe hearing that being said. Rob's face lit up in shock when he heard that, then it turned into a face of pure rage. James expected that Rob was going to be furious hearing that James had feelings for Jenny. The geeky goth kept his eyes on the gamer boy's fist, then to his eyes.

Rob threw his fist at James. But the fist didn't hit James, as the goth ducked just in time. The two ended up getting themselves into a fist fight, which resulted in the two of them, going into the hallway, punches flying everywhere. Jenny was screaming at the two of them to stop.

The screaming was loud enough for Goth Boy and Ray to come into the house, hearing the commotion that was happening. The two goths watched the fight unfold in front of them. Goth Boy tells Ghostly to call the police as the two of them try to sort of the fight that was inside the house, which Ghostly happily does. Goth Boy and Ray on the other hand, attempt to stop Rob while he was angrily attacking James for what was said.

Goth Boy and Ray were able to hold Rob against the floor, as James stopped fighting the gamer. Jenny helps James up onto his feet, as the two were now standing next to each other, by the living room walkway. The two were silent due to the situation that just occurred.

"What? You actually do love me?" Jenny asked. "And why are the goths here?" James bit his bottom lip, before sighing.

"Jenny, I've been...keeping this secret for awhile, because...I felt like I've betrayed you by ignoring your warnings." James said, holding Jenny by her hands. "It turns out, I was able to get myself into the goths...I know you wanted me not to go into the group, but...I wanted to, for us, so that we can hang out with cool kids instead of having to be constantly bullied throughout our entire Senior Year. You might not be in it, but...I'm sorry that I never told you, and...if I could've, I would've brought you along too. Goth Boy said no to you."

"He's telling you the truth." Goth Boy said, keeping Rob on the floor so that he won't fight back. "The boy might be a pansy, but he means well."

"That's the nicest thing you've said about me, Goth Boy. Thank you."

"Whatever."

"But, regardless Jenny...I...I came here to say that, even if I'm with the goths. I never stopped thinking about you." James took Jenny by both hands, looking into her eyes. "Maybe I've done a lot lately, but if you take me as your man, I'll do anything for you, and I'll never lie to you again. This I promise you." Jenny was speechless, unsure with what to even say to her best friend's words as he was telling her all of this. "Jenny, I know I've lied and...kept secrets from you, but if I were your boyfriend, I would never lie to you like that ever again. You've been my best friend ever since day one, and I am grateful that I found somebody like you to be friends with. What do you say, Jenny...do you want to be my girl?"

Jenny blinked a couple times, before looking down at Rob. There was a lot that her own best friend told her right there. That he kept the fact that he was now in the goth group, that he knew Rob wouldn't be the right guy for her, it seems like all of this was going through Jenny's head rather quickly. But remembering how much of a prick Rob was to her after their entire relationship turned into...what just happened there, Jenny knew that she couldn't go back to a relationship like that, and James was a lot more friendlier than Rob anyway. She smiled, looking at the goth in front of her.

"Yes." Jenny said.

"R-Really?" James asked.

"James, I...I appreciate you coming clean with me about you being in the goths. I had a feeling you would join behind my back, and...I still am mad that you went and joined...but...considering all that we went through, the pain that happened between both sides...I think we suffered enough."

"So...we're together now, huh?" James, asked, blushing.

"You bet..."

The two fell silent, before the two geeks leaned into each other, finally having their first kiss. Rob stared at the two of them kissing. His face filled with anger and shock, but he places his head on the ground, feeling completely defeated at the fact that Jenny was with another guy. He scared her off, and he was paying the price for doing so.

"Looks like it's a happy ending for those two, huh Goth Boy?" Ray asked, smiling at his friend, finally getting the love of his life.

"I guess so." Goth Boy mutters, still keeping Rob on the ground.


	40. Just in Time for Christmas

It was finally Christmas Day...

Most of the Royal Academy students were enjoying their days off, enjoying their time with their families. Most were enjoying their times with them, while some were out and about, enjoying their time together. Going out and about, is definitely what Travis and his dad was doing today.

So Travis remembers his father saying something about getting his present around today. But he was going to be back with his present. He had no idea what his dad has in store for him, but he knew that it was probably going to be something very special. Maybe, anyway.

So the father and son were walking along the snowy sidewalk of the downtown area, heading off somewhere, but Travis doesn't know where, exactly. Travis was a bit confused, considering his dad told him nothing about the location they were going to. However, by the looks of the road, it seemed very familiar to him for some odd reason.

While they were walking through the streets, Travis and his father finally stopped in front of the spot where is Travis's present is at. It was apparently the spot where Travis's present was located at. Travis was confused still, wondering why they were here.

"Uh...dad, it's your work-place. Why are we here?" Travis asked his father.

"Well, I think it's a good time to tell you this, Travis. But..." Travis's father said. "I went out of town and talked with my manager. My present to you, is that after you graduate, you'll be working here." Travis shook his head, rather surprised by this.

"Work here? Dad, I'm happy that you gave me this job, but I'm a little confused. Why are you doing this? For me, I mean? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, I'm just wondering why this would be...it, you know?"

"Look, Travis...how about we talk at that bench over there?"

"Okay."

The two went over to a random bench, sitting down at it. It was a random bench that was near the store that Travis's father works at. Sitting there on the bench, Travis's father began to speak to Travis in a serious manner.

"Look, Travis...I was giving it some thought, and..." Travis's father started off saying, before looking down. "Recently, I felt like I've been ignoring you for a long time now, heading off to work, instead of talking to you time to time." Travis blinked a couple times, staying silent, as he aloud his father to talk. "Truth be told, we never had father-son time after the divorce happened." Travis looks off to the opposite direction, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well...we had our talks, even if they were small, you know?" Travis said to him.

"I felt like, by doing this, me and you could...repair the times that we never spoke to each other. Also, if you had trouble trying to find a job out there, you don't have to anymore." Travis looks behind himself at the store again, before smiling to himself, liking this idea.

"I think I like this idea." Travis hugs his father, speaking some more. "Thank you, dad. I really appreciate it." Travis's father hugs him back.

"I'm glad you like it, Travis." The blonde boy then let's go of his father, before looking at him again. "Hey, uh...I was wanting to say that...about the divorce that happened in the past, between you and mom. I'm really sorry that you went through that. I really wish things were different." Travis's father smiled softly at his son, before rubbing his head.

"Oh, don't be too glum, Travis. I'm doing completely fine." He frowned a little bit. "I haven't moved on from your mother, but...I do know that one day, maybe we will get back together." The younger blonde nods his head, looking at his father with sorrow in his eyes.

"I hope so too, dad."

Walking from behind, James and Jenny were walking next to each other, noticing the father and son as they were sitting there, enjoying their Christmas together. The couple stopped in their tracks, looking at the father and son, standing up from the bench they were sitting on, before Travis took notice of them. It's really been awhile since he's spoken to Jenny, so, it seems like a good enough time to talk to her now.

"Hey, dad. The girl is one of my friends there." Travis said. "You don't mind if I speak to her for a couple seconds, right?" Travis's father nods, before looking behind himself at Jenny and James.

"Of course you could, Travis." The blonde boy's father said. "Hey you two dating or something?"

"Dad, don't ask that to them." Travis said, laughing at that being said. The younger one looks at the geeky couple as they had their arms around their shoulders. "Sorry, so...I heard you guys are dating now. That's awesome." Jenny nods her head.

"You and Liberty are dating too, which is pretty cool too." Jenny said, smiling at him. "By the way, James stopped Rob Jarrett from losing his mind with me, and had help from Goth Boy, Ray, and Ghostly. It's probably going to be a little bit hard getting use to a guy who is on the cool kids side, but...for him to go through a thing like taking down Rob, I think it's worth it." James smiled at his girlfriend.

"Sweetie, it's worth it." James said. "Oh, I mean...babe, it's totally worth it." Jenny shook her head.

"James, stay to being yourself."

"Oh, sorry." James points behind himself. "Me and Jenny are going to that one restaurant with the karaoke machine that Evelyn Gray works at. From what her and Ian are doing, they are trying to find a safe way to try to get Evelyn out of the Nightmare Realm. Hopefully, things go smoothly between Ian and Walker." Travis nods his head.

"Neat."

Just as the couple went off, Travis sat down with his dad, before looking ahead of him. He saw Katie and Chaz talking to each other next to the store across the street. Travis smiled at the sight of the two of them, before the two stood up from the bench.

"I'm happy that Chaz is now with Katie. I guess Summer deserves Luke, after she cheated on Chaz for a majority of the time that those two were together." Travis told his dad. "He might be a bit of a dick to me, but I think he's changing his ways because of Katie being his girlfriend."

Travis and his father began to walk off to their store, as Chaz and Katie watched the father and son entering the store. Chaz then spoke to his new girlfriend. "Guess his old man got him working in the store, don't you think?"

"How'd you know about that?" Katie asked him.

"I just guessed. How do you know?"

"My dad and his dad talked before Travis's father headed off to BearTown, while he was at the dentist. Well...hey, at least they are happy, right? I mean, Travis now has a girlfriend, his dad is given a job to him, it seems like that boy has everything in his life a lot more better now." Katie looks across the street, seeing Liberty and her parents walking over to the store that Travis and his father were inside. "Well...I don't really know Liberty all that well, but I'm sure she's happy too."

"Yeah." Chaz wraps an arm around Katie, before walking along the sidewalk, heading off somewhere to hang out at. "Well...James and Jenny are together. Travis and Liberty are together. Me and you are together. Who knew life led all three of us into the relationships that we are in."

"Agreed." Katie kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, then smiled at him again. "Well...I'm happy that we all ended up in the relationships that we ended up in." Chaz nods his head, as the two kissed each other on the lips, while walking away into the downtown area.


End file.
